Practical Liason
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth is dealing with the loss of her husband and being a single mom when her sister's bad choices put the entire family in danger. Her whole world is turned upside down again and she has to learn to trust Jason when she's not sure what is even real anymore. Rated T to start.
1. Chapter 1 - Heartache

Elizabeth is dealing with the loss of her husband and being a single mom when her sister's bad choices put the entire family in danger. Her whole world is turned upside down again and she has to learn to trust Jason when she's not sure what is even real anymore.

A/N - This is loosely based on the movie Practical Magic (in the very beginning) and then it takes on a life of its own. It won't be really heavy on the magic. It's more about their love story so please give it a chance. After the very beginning, most of the parallels from the movie will end.

Chapter 1 - Heartache

Elizabeth Webber Falconeri laid in her bed pretending to be asleep. She could hear her five year old twin girls giggle as they neared her bed. She was a rotten mother. For the last seven months, she had mainly stayed in bed every day after she got them ready for school or day camp during the summer. She barely ate and was having a hard time coping without her husband.

She had "met" Dante five and a half years ago. They had fallen madly in love with each other and married quickly. Later, her aunts confessed to her that they had used a love potion on them both and she was devastated. The thought that his love hadn't been real almost destroyed her as much as his death did. But she would never regret her girls. They were everything to her.

Lily and Addie jumped onto the bed and attacked her. "Mommy, please get up."

Liz rolled over. "You know I love you both right?"

They nodded.

"Why don't you go downstairs and have your aunts get breakfast started. I'll be right there okay?"

They smiled and then giggled before running out the door.

She threw the covers back over her head. Thank God for her aunts. They had helped so much with the girls. At first, they were quiet and cried a lot, but they were finally acting more carefree and happy again. Dante had been so good with them. She knew that they missed him a lot. They didn't have a male presence in their life anymore.

"There is no way in hell that you are wallowing away in this bed any longer. Get up." A voice demanded from the doorway.

Elizabeth yanked the covers down. "Sarah?"

Sarah grinned. "In the flesh… Jesus, what is that smell?"

"Shut it," Liz said sitting up.

"Go take a shower before you permanently destroy my nostrils. I'll wait for you here."

Liz got up slowly and grabbed some things from her dresser before going into the bathroom. She did stink. Somehow, personal cleanliness wasn't that important to her at the moment. Getting into the shower, she closed her eyes as the water flowed down her body. She jumped when she felt Dante put his arms around her and kiss her neck. "Dante," she whispered before a cold spray of water jerked her back into the present. "Damn well," she muttered as she quickly washed and got out. She distanced her memories by concentrating on getting dressed. Grabbing a scrunchie, she put her hair up and looked into the mirror. "I look like shit," she muttered before opening the bathroom door. "Happy now?"

"Very, you were making my nose hairs curl. We'll burn your sheets later," Sarah said as she finished making the bed.

Liz plopped down next to her sister. "I miss him so much. I'm so mad at them Sarah. How could they?"

Sarah pulled Elizabeth into her arms. "I'm sorry Lizzie. They didn't mean any harm. You are so beautiful and you deserve to be loved, but you were so against it."

"Because I'm cursed."

"You're not cursed Elizabeth. Sometimes shitty things happen."

"I cursed myself and mom cursed the whole damn family and you know it Sarah."

"No man could live up to that curse. Besides that, are you going to spend your whole life alone and miserable because of a stupid childhood game?"

"Magic is not a game and you know that," Liz said seriously.

Sarah sighed. Elizabeth had way more powers than her but she refused to use them; pretending that they didn't exist. She used the girls as an excuse, swearing that she didn't want them to ever do magic. But the truth is that her powers scared her. It was bad enough that everyone in the town thought they were witches and not in a good way. People scurried out of the way to avoid being near them and they had been the subject of town gossip for years.

"Liz, your girls need you and they need the Aunts. You need to find a way to forgive them if you're going to continue to live in this house with them."

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes. "Fine, I'll pretend everything is great and that I didn't lose the one man who at the time I thought was my soul mate."

Elizabeth noticed a mark on Sarah's back when she got up. "What's wrong with your back?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," Sarah said spinning around.

"Who keeps calling your phone? I heard it vibrate three times already."

Sarah smirked. "His name is Carlos Rivera. He's beyond hot and I think I'm in love."

Liz narrowed her eyes. "You always think you're in love until they do something stupid to you."

"I'll probably only stay a few days. He's really jealous and things are good between us right now."

"You said now."

Sarah sighed. "Like I said, he's a little intense. We just can't get enough of each other. Sometimes, I just don't get a lot of sleep."

Liz shook her head. "Sarah….."

"It's okay, I figured out a way to make him go to sleep so I can get some rest."

"Do I even want to know?" Liz asked suspiciously.

Sarah grinned. "Belladonna."

Liz's eyes grew big. The nightshade could be really dangerous. "Sarah, what do the Aunts always say? Don't dabble."

"I'm not dabbling. I'm just helping him rest."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You're crazy you know that?"

Sarah grinned. "Crazy in love…."

"Yeah—well, I hope that works out for you," Liz said standing up. "Let's go."

They went downstairs and their Aunts watched them both carefully. They knew Elizabeth was mad at them. But, they just hoped that she'd understand some day.

"Mommy," Lily said smiling. "Come sit with us."

Elizabeth smiled and sat down in between them. Sarah grabbed them some juice and her Aunt Alexis dished out some pancakes shaped like cactus.

"Thanks," Liz muttered.

"You're welcome."

They ate and the girls ran out to play.

"Elizabeth," her Aunt Diane said slowly. "We should talk."

"I don't know if I can handle anything else you have to say," she said sadly.

"Please Elizabeth, we love you. I know we made a mistake but honestly, we just wanted you to be happy. The love you had for Dante wasn't all because of the magic. I swear it."

Liz wiped her eyes. "I killed him," she said softly. They all started to protest. "It was my fault. I should have never allowed it. Somewhere deep inside of me, I knew that it couldn't be real. I just can't do this," she said standing up.

"Stop," Sarah yelled. "I will not allow you to bury yourself in grief. Let us help you Elizabeth, please." Elizabeth started to cry and they all gathered around her and hugged her until she was calm again.

"Come on, let's go take a walk with the girls. You need some fresh air," Sarah said slightly smiling.

She dried her face and went outside. It was a beautiful day out. There was a nice breeze coming off the ocean.

"Mommy," Addie said smiling. "Come play jump rope with us."

She dragged her mother to the driveway and Liz and Sarah turned the rope as the girls jumped inside of it. It brought back so many memories.

_Flashback_

_An 11 year old Sarah walked onto the porch. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm making up a spell," Liz said._

_"For what?"_

_"It's a love spell," Liz said smiling._

_Sarah frowned. "But you don't want to fall in love."_

_"Exactly."_

_"I don't get it."_

_Elizabeth sighed. Their mother had cast a curse that any man who loved a Webber woman would die because of the heartache she was suffering. That is how they had lost their father. And she didn't want that to befall anyone else she cared about or would care about in the future._

_"I am asking for someone that can never exist."_

_Elizabeth picked a few flowers for the spell. "He will be tall, blondish/brown hair, and his eyes will be cerulean blue."_

_"What kind of blue is that?" Sarah asked frowning._

_Elizabeth smiled. "It's hard to describe but it's my favorite shade of blue."_

_"Go on."_

_"He'll be loyal to fault and a star will be his insignia."_

_"I really wish you'd stop using such big words," Sarah said rubbing her head._

_Liz smirked. "He'll know how to make chocolate chip pancakes."_

_Sarah rolled her eyes._

_"He'll like to go fast and when he's frustrated, he'll pinch the bridge of his nose." It was something she saw her teacher do all the time._

_"I think you've officially lost it," Sarah said looking at Elizabeth like she was crazy._

_Liz chuckled and mixed all the ingredients together. "There," she said taking the bowl and walking to the edge of the porch. She lifted the bowl and said a few words and the petals floated into the air. "It is done," she said softly not realizing just what she had conjured._

_End flashback_

The kids and Sarah stood looking at Elizabeth who appeared to be coming out of a daze. "What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Girls, why don't you go inside? We'll be right in and we'll play dress up."

The girls squealed and ran into the house.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Liz asked.

"Where did you just go?"

Liz rubbed her face. "The spell."

"Elizabeth…."

"I know…I know. Let's just go inside."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few days later, Sarah solemnly walked into the living room. "I have to go back."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked. She was loving having her sister around; someone who understood her so well.

"He needs me."

Liz sighed. "Sarah…"

"Please Elizabeth, I love him. But, you always come first. I won't go if you need me."

Elizabeth stood up and walked towards her. "I'm fine Sarah. If this is what you need to do, then go. But, I have a bad feeling about this."

Sarah hugged her sister tightly. She had a bad feeling as well, but she'd never admit it out loud. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Liz watched Sarah walk out the house and get into a cab. Diane walked into the room. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just don't think that she should go."

"Don't forget, we leave for the retreat in a few days."

"I won't," Liz said.

"Come on, let's have some lemonade and talk," Diane said.

Liz nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two Days Later

Elizabeth picked up her phone. "Sarah?"

"I'm in trouble."

"What happened?" Liz asked backing out of the girl's room."

Sarah was crying softly, "He hit me. I need to get out of here."

Liz gasped. "Dammit Sarah."

"Are the Aunts gone?"

She knew if they were, she was on her own because there would be no one there to watch the girls.

"No, they leave early in the morning. Where are you?"

"Not far, we're at a hotel about a half hour away," Sarah said. "We were going on a road trip."

"Text me the address. I'll call a cab."

"Okay, thank you Lizzie," Sarah said ending the call and then texting her sister the address.

She looked behind her. Thankfully, the belladonna had worked and Carlos was sound asleep.

About a forty minutes later, she heard a car outside and she opened the hotel door.

Elizabeth got out of the cab. "Here, can you wait? I'll only be a minute."

She shut the door and the cab took off.

"Dammit," she said turning around and seeing her sister on the second floor. "Sarah?"

Sarah grabbed her bag and Carlos's keys and ran down the stairs. "Here, we'll take his car. I'm too nervous to drive."

Liz followed her to the car and slid inside. Sarah got in the passenger side.

"I'll never be able to repay you for this."

"Just choose better men next time," she said grimacing at the bruise on her sister's face.

"I'll try," Sarah said.

Liz started the car and they both jumped when the back door opened and Carlos got inside.

"Hello ladies. Where are we going?"

Sarah was shaking. "You were out of beer."

Carlos grinned and held the tequila bottle up before taking a big swig. "Why do you think I'm drinking this? Who's the bitch?"

Sarah glared at him. "This is my sister. She was in the area and agreed to drive me since we've been drinking."

He tilted his head and stared at her. "You expect me to believe this shit?" he yelled making both women jump.

"I—I'm not lying Carlos."

"You were going to leave me weren't you?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, I wouldn't do that."

He growled. "Drive bitch and you, get your ass back here."

Liz looked into Sarah's eyes which were now full of tears. She put the car in reverse and backed out of the spot and pulled out onto the road.

As Sarah climbed into the back she discretely dropped a baggie and Liz grabbed it. Carlos roughly pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. "I should take you right now," he said grabbing her ass.

"Carlos, please….."

He looked up at Elizabeth and moved forward pushing the bottle. "Drink," he demanded.

"No, I'm driving."

"I said drink," he yelled.

Elizabeth grabbed the bottle and put it between her legs and took the top off. She used her knee to steer and poured some belladonna into the bottle and then shook it. Looking in the rear view mirror, she saw him mauling her sister and then pretended to take a drink and held the bottle out.

Carlos took it and drank some more. "Keep driving until I tell you stop. We're going to have a little fun."

He directed them to an area in the woods. Elizabeth was scared to death. She couldn't understand why he wasn't passed out yet.

Carlos started slurring and finally put his head back much to Sarah's relief. She took the bottle from him when he passed out and she climbed into the front.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine. What should we do?"

Liz shrugged. "We could dump him here and leave."

"That might really piss him off."

Liz got out of the car and Sarah followed. Liz took his pulse. "He's still alive but he's weak."

They dragged him outside and got back in the car.

Liz started it back up and took off and they never looked back.

A/N – Jason shows up next! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 - Infiltrated

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're willing to give it a chance. Those who haven't seen it don't have to worry. After next chapter it completely veers off from the movie. * Guest re: Dante not fitting the bill. Let me further explain. She made the spell for Jason because she didn't think he could ever exist. That is why she asked for a combination of things she thought would be difficult to produce. She didn't want to find love and was trying to sabotage herself. That is why she was shocked. She wasn't ever expecting him to show up. Thanks!

Chapter 2 – Infiltrated

One Month Later

Sarah looked out the window and saw a really hot guy walking around Carlos's car. She rushed outside and confronted him. "Excuse me."

Jason looked up at her. "Hi, I was just admiring your car."

Sarah crossed her arms and smiled at him. "It was my boyfriends."

"Was?"

"We broke up."

Jason walked towards her. "Really? And he let you keep this car?"

Sarah shrugged. "I borrowed it and he never came looking for it. So, I kept it. Were you interested in buying it?"

"Not really." He pulled out his badge. "Jason Morgan, I'm a Federal Marshall based out of Port Charles, NY."

Sarah glanced at his badge. "I see. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Carlos Rivera."

"Well when you find him, you can let me know," she said smiling.

Jason ignored her as he looked around. "When was the last time that you saw him?"

"Maybe a month ago. We were staying at a hotel but we got in an argument and I left him."

Suddenly, Elizabeth came running towards them with the girls hot on her trail. Addie had a frog in her hand and Elizabeth was screaming.

Jason smirked as he watched her duck behind the car.

Lily stopped in front of him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jason Morgan."

Elizabeth stood up and stared at him. His eyes were beautiful. Oh my God, they were her eyes. The eyes from the spell. She started to panic and couldn't speak and Sarah was looking at her like she was crazy.

Jason was taking her in. She was beautiful. Her skin was creamy and flawless. It almost seemed like she had an inner glow. Sarah looked between them and then back at the kids. "Lily and Addie, your mommy and me need to talk to this nice man. Go inside and wash your hands please."

"Awww Auntie," Addie said pouting.

Liz cleared her throat. "Addison Falconeri….."

Addie tossed the frog aside and the girls ran inside giggling.

Jason handed Liz his badge. "I'm looking for Carlos Rivera. Have you seen him?"

Liz's mouth dropped open. She looked over at her sister who was glaring at her.

"I—um—no. I haven't seen him—lately. Look, I need to check on my girls," she said before shoving the badge back into his hand.

Jason watched her hurry away.

"Hold on," Sarah said before running after her and grabbing her arms. "What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know. I just can't lie to him. In fact, I need to stay far away from him," Liz whispered.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll talk to him, just go into the house."

Liz rushed away and Sarah walked back to the car.

"Sorry about that. She can be a little whacky sometimes," she said dramatically.

"I see," Jason said wondering what that had been about.

"So, what were you asking me?"

"You said you saw Carlos about a month ago right?" Jason asked.

She nodded.

Jason watched her for a moment. Something was not right here and he wondered what the two of them were up to. "Look, Carlos is a very dangerous man. If you know where he is then you need to tell me before he hurts you."

"I really don't know where he is but do you have a card in case he contacts me?"

Jason pulled a card out of his breast pocket and handed it to her. "I'm staying in town at the Commoner. I'll be here for a while so call me if you remember anything."

Sarah smiled and took his card. "Thanks. Enjoy your stay," she said walking away from him.

Jason sat down in his car. He didn't trust Sarah Webber as far as he could throw her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sarah went into the house and Liz pulled her inside the kitchen. "What is your problem?" Sarah growled.

"Him. He's my problem. Did you see his eyes? And don't even get me started on that insignia on his badge," she said pointedly.

"You have lost your mind."

"I have not lost my mind. Don't you remember the spell?"

Sarah's mouth dropped open and closed a few times. "Please do not tell me that you are talking about that silly spell you made when we were kids."

"That is exactly the spell I'm referring to; eyes that are cerulean, a star will be his insignia. Were you even paying attention?" Liz asked exasperatedly.

Sarah tried not smirk. "If you wanted to check him out you didn't have to go this far. He's hot. You'd get no argument from me about that."

Liz growled. "Sarah. Focus."

"Oh I'm focused alright. You have finally lost your mind. He is the enemy. We could go to jail."

"For what? We left the man in the woods it's not like we slit his throat," Liz growled out.

"He was barely breathing."

"Because you drugged him for so long," Liz said louder than she intended.

Diane walked into the room. "Do I even want to know what you two are arguing about?"

"No," They both said at the same time.

Diane sighed. "Whatever you did, it better not affect those darling girls in there. They have been through enough this year. So suck it up and put on a united front. They need stability not you two going at each other," she said sternly.

They watched her walk out and then Sarah told Liz everything she had said to Jason. "I didn't totally lie."

Liz nodded. She was actually surprised that Sarah had mostly told the truth. "I'll just try to avoid him."

"You do that," Sarah said turning to leave.

Liz slumped down into the chair. What if he was the one? She was cursed and she wasn't sure that her spell would break it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat at the café going on over his notes. He had run profiles on Sarah and Elizabeth. While Sarah appeared to be a hot mess, Elizabeth seemed to be levelheaded. He read about her tragic loss and wondered how she was handling it. Picking up his coffee mug, he finished drinking and then grabbed his things and walked down the street. It was a nice town; what some would call quaint. He stopped in front of the building that housed the store Elizabeth ran for her aunts. Rumor had it that they were witches and for some reason that made him grin.

"I wouldn't think about going in there if I were you," an older woman said firmly.

Jason turned and looked at her. "Why not?"

"Because they are witches, the whole lot of them."

Jason smirked.

"Don't believe me. It's your funeral. I'm pretty sure that Dante Falconeri was murdered by them. He was such a good man. Sure they looked happy, but looks can be very deceiving," the older woman said crossing her arms. "Ask anyone around here, that Sarah is big trouble."

Jason couldn't help himself. "What about Elizabeth?"

"She's probably the most normal out of all of them, but it's always the nice ones that end up going on a rampage and shooting up their neighbors; except she'd probably hex them instead."

Jason wiped his hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

"Don't let her beauty beguile you. She'll draw you in then turn you into a fat toad," the woman said with wild eyes.

Jason openly smiled. "Well thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome."

He noted the hours of operation on the door and went back to his room. This was definitely going to be interesting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth laid down and clutched her pillow. God she missed Dante. And she felt even more guilty because she couldn't get Jason out of her mind. If she had conjured him, then he wasn't any more real than Dante's love had been or her love had been for him. It was all a spell. The worst part about Dante is that she didn't know if any of it had been real. Her heart hurt. It was an ache so deep that it took her breath away. With a sigh, she stared up at the ceiling, "Mama I need your help," she whispered before the tears started to fall down her face. Mercifully, she finally fell asleep a half hour later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason waited until an hour after the store opened to go check it out. When he breezed into the shop, he totally took Elizabeth off guard.

She stared at him like a deer caught in headlights until Jason's head tilted slightly and he stared at her cup of hot chocolate. The straw inside of it seemed to have a mind of its own and stirred the liquid without her interference.

Liz quickly put her hand down and covered the top. "Um, Jason right?" she asked.

He nodded before turning and looking around the store as he thought about all the witch rumors. Could it be true?

A man hurried inside. "This didn't work. You said to put it on my head and I did," he said pointing to his hair.

Elizabeth smirked and leaned forward. "The other head," she whispered as she pointed down.

The older man flushed bright red and then hurried back out.

Jason wasn't sure what to make of that. He busied himself looking at some of the products that were displayed and then frowned when he saw the $23.00 price tag on the shampoo. He had never spent that much on shampoo and conditioner in his life. He looked over at her and then back at it again wondering how they got away with such high prices.

Elizabeth almost laughed at his expression. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Jason Morgan wasn't really that hard to read.

"Interesting products you have here," he said making small talk.

"You could say that."

"Some people think that you're a witch," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Liz smiled. "What do you think?"

"That people have way too much time on their hands around here."

Liz laughed. "Maybe."

She put the box away she was sorting.

"So, did you spend any time with Carlos?" Jason asked.

Liz shook her head. "No, I only met him once."

"I'm going to be honest with you. Carlos is missing and we think there was foul play."

Liz nodded. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Your sister appears to be the last one to see him which makes her a suspect," Jason said waiting for her reaction.

Liz was shocked. "What?"

"The question is how you fit into this."

They were interrupted by a woman coming into the store. Liz hurried off to help her and Jason stood there for a moment. He didn't want to be right. He didn't want her to be involved at all but his gut was telling him that she was.

Elizabeth rang her up and the woman left. There was a ruckus outside and she stepped out and some kids threw eggs at her and two splattered onto her chest. "Welcome back Elizabeth," she muttered.

Jason pushed past her and looked around and then grimaced at her shirt. He dug some napkins out his pocket.

"Dammit," she said trying her best to clean it off.

"Does that happen often?"

She sighed. "More than I'd like to admit," she said throwing the napkins into a trashcan. "Everyone around here judges us. They act like we're evil and dangerous and I just get sick of it," she said in tears.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what they think," he said wiping a tear away that had escaped onto her cheek.

"That's easy for you to say. You're gorgeous and nice and people don't think you were born of Satan," she quipped.

Jason smirked at the fact that she thought he was gorgeous. "You'd be surprised at some of the things people have called me. Why don't you follow me to my room? I have a shirt you can wear. It's nothing fancy but at least you won't look like a scrambled egg."

Liz smiled and wiped her face. "Okay," she said retrieving the key from her pocket. She locked the shop up and followed Jason down the street.

"Do you make it a habit to rescue damsels in distress?"

Jason smiled. "Not really. But, sometimes the damsel is worth rescuing."

Liz blushed and didn't reply back. Jason wasn't sure what to make of her silence. He unlocked the door and they went inside. She looked around as he retrieved a t-shirt.

"It will probably be too big but it's better than nothing."

"I'll return it to you tomorrow," she said softly.

She brushed past him and went into the bathroom and quickly changed and washed her face.

Jason straightened up his desk a little while she was gone and hoped that she hadn't seen her picture lying on there; the one he had been staring at off and on since he had seen her at the house.

"All done," she said walking up to him.

He turned and looked at her and smiled. The shirt came almost to her knees. For some reason, he liked her in it. "I'll walk you back."

"You don't have to. I've already put you out."

"It was no trouble at all."

She smiled. "You're a nice man Jason. I'll see you later," she said rushing outside.

He started to object but she was gone. He sat down in his chair and opened a folder and stared at her picture again. There was so much pain in her eyes and for some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The cell phone on the nightstand kept ringing no matter how hard Jason wished it away. He grabbed it and groggily answered. "Hello?"

"Jason, it's Johnny."

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"Focus," Johnny yelled. "Carlos was spotted. We have him on a traffic camera. He's headed your way."

Jason sat up. "Shit."

"It may already be too late. You should get to Webber residence now. I'll be there in a half hour."

"I'm on my way," he said running into the bathroom.

Jason quickly got ready and ran to his car hoping it wasn't too late.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth was up early. The house was quiet. The Aunts had driven to New York to pick up some supplies the day before and would return later in the morning.

She opened the door to take out the trash and was shoved back into the room. Her body fell hard to the floor before she was yanked up by her shirt and slammed into the wall.

"You bitches thought you were done with me didn't you?" Carlos yelled.

Elizabeth started to panic and claw at his hands. "Please, you were hurting her."

Carlos growled. "You left me in the fucking woods to die," he yelled as he started to choke her.

Liz struggled against him and tried to focus. There was a broom in the corner and she shut her eyes and quickly did a spell and it flew through the air and struck him in the head, forcing him to drop her.

She scrambled to her feet and ran through the next set of doors and locked it before running to the front door and doing the same. She saw Jason's car pull up and smiled, grateful he was here. He bolted out of the car and was running toward her yelling as Carlos, who had ran to the back door, walked up behind her. Jason caught his eye and he looked shocked before turning and running out of the house. And unaware Elizabeth let Jason into the house.

"Are you hurt?" he asked visually perusing her.

She was in tears, and a small amount of pain, but she shook her head no.

"Go to the kid's room and lock yourself inside."

She nodded and took off as Jason drew his gun and went through a couple of rooms and then ran outside to look for Carlos, but there was no trace of him. He went through the whole downstairs before Johnny showed up and helped him finish searching.


	3. Chapter 3 – Change of Plan

A/N – Thanks for the comments, follows, and favorites! I appreciate it! Glad you guys are excited about it. * bajangirlz – Thanks! * Christica – Do you mean Johnny Z not O was your fav? I didn't think Johnny O was featured a lot. I could be wrong though, cause I don't think I was watching around the time he was on the show (think I was on a break). Thanks!

Chapter 3 – Change of Plan

Johnny stayed downstairs and dealt with the local police. Sarah had called them from upstairs. She had come downstairs and caught sight of Carlos and had ran back up to protect the girls.

Jason knocked on the kid's door. He figured they had to be in there because it was the only bedroom that was locked. "It's Jason."

Sarah got up and answered the door. "Is it safe?" she whispered.

"I didn't catch him but we checked the whole house. He's not here," he said quietly.

Sarah stepped back and he could see the girls playing a game while Elizabeth stared out the window. "Girls, remember Jason?"

They looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Jason."

"Hi."

He could tell Liz was about to lose it. "Are you girls hungry?"

They both jumped up. "Yes."

"I can make some mean chocolate chip pancakes."

Liz gasped and turned around. The girls looked at her thinking she was going to veto it. "Please mommy, can we please have some?" they begged.

She nodded yes and they ran towards Jason both talking at once as he chuckled. "Come on. I could use some helpers."

"Thanks. We'll be right down," Sarah said.

Jason followed the girls back downstairs as Sarah made her way over to her sister.

"I'm so sorry," Sarah said pulling her into a hug.

Liz started bawling. She had been so scared. He could have hurt her girls and she was terrified that Carlos would come back for them.

She finally got herself together and pulled back. "It's not your fault. This is all so messed up," she said going into the bathroom. "And on top of that, I think Jason is the one I conjured up. I have to stay away from him Sarah."

"But why?"

"Because it's not real," Liz said painfully.

Sarah crossed her arms. "The spell didn't dictate what feelings he would have for you or vice versa. It just said that it would bring you someone to love with those characteristics. So the rest is up to you two."

"I don't know."

"I do because I was there."

Liz washed her face and gasped when she saw her neck. "Can you find me a scarf to put around my neck?"

Sarah went over to the dresser and scrounged around. "Here. Where else were you hit?"

"My back," Liz said grimacing at the memory.

Sarah lifted up her shirt and gasped. "You're already bruising."

"Great."

"Do you smell that?" Sarah asked.

Liz sniffed as her mouth watered.

"Seriously, you need to decide later what you're going to do about that gorgeous man who is currently cooking breakfast for your daughters because I'm starving."

Liz smiled. "You're crazy but this time you're also right."

Liz tied the scarf around her neck and they took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny looked up at the stairs as Elizabeth and Sarah walked towards them.

"Mommy, we're riding Johnny," Lily yelled.

Liz smiled.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth and this is my sister Sarah."

Johnny smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Sarah bit her lip. Johnny was totally hot.

Liz grinned. She knew exactly what was on her sister's mind.

"Pancakes are up," Jason yelled.

The girls screamed, "Yea," and ran to the kitchen table.

Johnny stood up and followed Sarah and Liz.

They all sat down and ate.

"This is so good," Liz said savoring it.

Jason smiled.

The girls finished up first. "Can we play with Johnny?" Lily asked.

"Johnny probably has to work," Liz said smoothing her daughter's hair down.

"Awww," Addie said.

Johnny grinned. "I can play with you for a little bit."

They jumped up and down and Johnny followed them into the living room. He thought they were adorable.

"He's going to come back isn't he?" Sarah asked.

Liz stood up and started clearing the table.

"Probably," Jason said.

"Is it safe to stay here?"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking. "It would be a risk but Johnny and I can try to keep an eye out for you."

Liz sat back down mentally noting that he pinched his nose.

"We could use magic," Sarah suggested.

Liz saw a flicker of doubt on Jason's face. "You don't believe there is magic do you?"

Jason sighed. "To be honest, this is the first time I've encountered someone like you. I know there are things that can't be explained but….."

Sarah smirked. "Elizabeth, show him."

"Sarah, you know I don't like doing magic."

Sarah glared at her sister. "He needs to see it and understand," she said hoping that Elizabeth got her double meaning. It was important to know if Jason would run screaming in the opposite direction if he was the one.

Liz knew exactly what she was trying to convey. She put a spoon in the coffee cup and stilled it before using her mind to make it move. Looking at the candle in the middle of the table it flickered on and then she waved her hand and the sugar packets lifted out of a bowl and floated in the air.

Jason gasped and pushed his chair back.

"That is who I am. I'm a witch. My whole family is and that is why the whole town thinks we're evil and hates us," she said as she pushed back and stood up and walked outside.

"She's a little sensitive about it."

Jason was still staring at the packets which had unceremoniously dropped to the table when Liz stormed away. "It's hard to process."

"Jason, my sister has been through a lot, but she would do anything for those girls. We are not evil. I'm not as good with magic as her but I've always owned who I am. Elizabeth has run from it for most of her life."

"So, she thinks I will judge her for it."

"Yes, that's all people have ever done."

Jason stood up. "I don't understand any of this. But, I'm not going to hold it against her," he said before walking outside. He saw her sitting on a bench looking out at the ocean. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"You're still here."

"Did you think your magic act was going to scare me away?" Jason asked smirking at the stunned look on her face.

"Why are you still here?" she asked curiously.

"Because you need me."

She smirked. "I do?"

He slightly smiled. "Yes. You implied you were a little rusty."

Liz laughed. "It's one of those things like riding a bike. I know magic like I know how to breathe."

Her confidence was totally sexy.

"All joking aside, you're in danger Elizabeth. Can you tell me everything that happened with Carlos?"

She went through the whole story, leaving nothing out.

Jason rubbed his face with his hands. "He's definitely not going to give up. We think he's a serial killer Elizabeth."

She shut her eyes for a minute. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, you can try to stay here. Johnny and I can switch off watching the house."

"Why don't you stay?" she asked.

Jason looked over her.

"We have plenty of room. There's a bedroom with two double beds on the first floor. You both could stay there."

"I don't know how long this will take," Jason said softly.

Liz sighed. "What other option do we have really?"

"Well, there is witness protection if you two are willing to testify against him when we catch him."

"No, I can't do that to my girls. I won't have them lie about who they are," she said emotionally.

"Elizabeth, it might be the only way."

She stood up and paced not even realizing that tears were streaming down her face. "They've just been through so much. And I've been a horrible mom."

Jason stood up. "If there is one thing that I can tell it's that those girls adore you."

"I wasn't there for them. I was so devastated about losing their father that I stayed in bed most of the time."

Jason touched her arms. "You were grieving. Don't be so hard on yourself. Those girls look like they are coping well. They are happy."

Liz nodded and Jason pulled her into him and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay Elizabeth. I won't let anything happen to you or your girls."

Liz's body shuddered. She really hoped that he could protect them. With his arms wrapped around her securely, she felt safe and savored it for a moment.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly as she pulled away from him.

He smiled. "It's not a problem. Let's go check on Johnny and the girls. They could have him in a dress and makeup by now."

Liz laughed. "If only you knew how true that was."

Jason grinned. "In that case, I'll get my camera ready."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into the girl's room and Elizabeth laughed loudly. Johnny was sitting on the floor and the girls had tied him up with a jump rope and they were wearing cowboy hats and pretending their fingers were guns.

"What did he do?"

"He robbed a bank mommy so we had to arrest him," Lily said.

Jason sighed. "I knew he was up to no good."

The girls giggled.

Sarah was sitting on the bed chuckling.

They heard a door shut. "Girls?" someone yelled.

The girls looked at each other. "The Aunts," they yelled as they squealed and ran out the door.

Sarah got up and untied Johnny.

"Come on. I better introduce you," Liz said walking towards the door.

Johnny looked up at Sarah. "Thanks."

Sarah smiled. "Bad guys are kind of hot."

Johnny smirked and stood up. "Good guys are even hotter."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The girls were talking non-stop as the Aunts tried to take it all in. Diane looked up and saw Jason and Elizabeth walking towards them. Addie ran over to him. "Jason….Jason," she said grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the Aunts. "This is Jason and he made us chocolate chip pancakes this morning."

"They were so good," Lily said dramatically.

Diane smirked. "Really?"

Jason was gorgeous and she looked over at Elizabeth and to her surprise her niece blushed. "Well…well," Diane muttered. "Hello, I'm Diane Webber and this is my sister Alexis."

Alexis smiled and shook Jason's hand.

Johnny and Sarah came downstairs and she introduced him.

"Girls, do you want to go outside?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," they said at the same time.

Elizabeth smiled. "Put on a sweater please."

"Yes mommy," Lily said dragging her sister into the other room.

"What's going on?" Diane asked.

"Why don't we all sit," Jason suggested.

Diane walked up to Elizabeth and took her scarf off and gasped. "Elizabeth, what the hell is going on?"

Liz took the scarf back and put it on again. Jason cringed as he saw her bruises. "Just please sit. I'll tell you everything."

Liz finished telling them what happened and no one spoke for a long moment.

"Can you protect us?" Diane asked.

"I will do my best," Jason said firmly.

Diane could tell he meant it. She wasn't sure how she felt about two strange men staying in the house with young impressionable girls, but her nieces did seem to adore them.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make the best of it," Alexis said. "Do you know what we are?"

Jason nodded. "Yes but Johnny doesn't." He made a face. That was going to be an interesting conversation.

"You need to tell him. I'm not going to hide who I am," Alexis said firmly.

"I wouldn't want you too," Jason said.

"We'll keep the girls busy while you get him up to speed," Diane said.

Liz and Jason stood up.

Diane wanted to have a conversation with Elizabeth about Jason. She could already tell there was some kind of attraction there. Elizabeth was vulnerable right now and it worried her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny swung Addie around as she laughed. Sarah swung Lily.

Elizabeth smiled as she walked towards them. Today was the most she'd seen the girls laugh since their father died.

"Sarah, can you take the girls back to the house? The Aunts have a surprise for them."

The girls jumped up and down and ran towards the house with Sarah following.

"How did it go in there?"

"Everything is fine. Look Johnny, there's something that you need to know," Liz said.

"What?"

Jason cleared his throat. "Have you read the file?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Is this about the witch stuff?"

Liz made a face. She would have to ask exactly what Jason had on them. "Yes."

Johnny smiled. "You don't have to worry about that. I know it's not true."

Liz sighed. "Johnny what if it were true?"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I've seen her do magic Johnny. It's real."

Johnny looked at his partner like he had grown three heads.

Without another word, Elizabeth looked at the hula hoop the girls had left on the ground and lifted her hand and it rose into the air making Johnny jump back.

"What the hell?" he said loudly as it hovered in the air.

"Magic is real," Elizabeth said firmly. "I'm a witch."

The hoop dropped and Johnny just stood there trying to process it.

"I hope that you won't let this affect how you see me. It's a part of me but it doesn't define me," she said quietly.

Johnny snapped out of it and looked over at her. "I'm not going to lie. I'm in shock here, but I'm not afraid of you or think you're bad. I just need a minute."

Liz nodded. "Why don't you two talk?" she said before heading towards the house.

"This is crazy," Johnny said still in shock.

"I know but without magic she wouldn't have gotten away from Carlos and she could be dead right now."

Johnny sat down on a bench. "Is Sarah?"

"To a lesser extent, yes. Her aunts are witches as well."

"We can't put this in the report," Johnny said. There was no way in hell anyone would believe them.

"I know. I'm glad that you agree," Jason said sitting down. "We're going to stay here and protect them for as long as we're allowed to."

"Jason, I don't think that Mac will go for that."

"I don't plan on asking him."

Johnny gave him a look. "We can't not be out there looking."

"I called Cody and Francis. They are on it. I'll call Mac and explain that we need to be here for a while longer, that he was here and we need to be on the lookout."

"Jason, that will only last but for so long. He'll give us a few days and then he'll want us to chase after Carlos. We're the best he has," Johnny said exasperatedly.

Jason stood up. "Then we'll leave Cody and Francis here. Look, I can't leave them unprotected. I can't explain why. I just can't."

Johnny crossed his arms in front of him. "I know that she's a beautiful woman but you can't get emotionally involved in this. She has kids and we have to go back to Port Charles. This may not end well. Besides, her husband died and from what I can tell she's been a wreck."

"You don't have to say all of this. It's nothing that I haven't already thought myself."

"Then stop acting like you're love sick and focus on the job. Their lives will be depend on us." Johnny said standing up.

Jason didn't say anything and Johnny left to go back in the house. His friend was right. He needed to focus.


	4. Chapter 4 – Necessary Measures

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Christica – I didn't realize that re: JO – I now wish I was watching at the time! I think I found one brief you tube clip so thanks for the info! I readily admit that because I don't have a lot to go on JO is definitely a creation for me (also taking in consideration how others write him as well). * Guest – lol re: conjuring up Jason. I agree! * kikimoo – Johnny just shows his shock more. Jason is too busy being googly-eyed lol. * LiasonLuv – very true. * ilovedana – re: OB – lol I like to switch it up. * Guest – re: Jason going with his feelings – Why can't he do both?

Chapter 4 – Necessary Measures

Jason and Johnny got settled into their room while Diane took a moment to speak to Elizabeth who had gone upstairs.

"A lot has changed in the last 24 hours."

Liz turned away from the window and met her gaze. "I agree."

"Come talk to me," Diane said sitting on the bed.

Liz walked over and sat down next to her.

"I get the feeling that something happened between you and Jason."

"It's not totally what you think."

Diane made a face. "Then perhaps you can enlighten me."

Liz sighed. "When I was a kid, I casted a spell. You see I didn't want to end up like mama, so I asked to be sent a man that I thought could never exist so that I'd never find love."

Diane wasn't very happy about that but she held her tongue. "Go on."

"I asked for ridiculous things like his hair and eye color. I said that a star would be his insignia and that he would know how to make chocolate chip pancakes." Liz chuckled. "And I mentioned that he'd pinch the bridge of his nose when he's frustrated and would like to go fast."

"And let me guess, it's all came to fruition."

"Yes, except for the fast part, although if he's a marshall, then he probably is an adrenaline junkie," Liz said.

"And it's completely freaking you out isn't it?" Diane asked knowingly.

Liz nodded. "How could it not after what you did with Dante? I conjured Jason. There is no doubt about that."

"You may have drawn him to you but if you didn't require that he love you then you're feeling guilty for nothing," Diane pointed out.

"None of it matters. I won't risk his life. We're cursed."

"Actually, your spell would probably break the curse due to the spirit upon which it was based. This is exactly why I tell you not to dabble. Spells are a powerful thing. You all gave life to this curse by believing in it. Your mother only cursed herself. If you stop believing that it will destroy every man you touch then it won't," Diane said firmly

"It can't be that simple," Liz said with tears in her eyes.

"It is that simple Elizabeth. You have to stop this. I'm sorry we interfered with Dante. You were just wasting your life away; shutting yourself off. But I'm not sorry that you found love with him and created those two beautiful children. His death was a horrible accident."

Liz turned to her angrily. "No. It was me. You just said I gave the curse power. I thought I loved him but none of it was real. It was all conjured. I know you meant well but it hurt me so badly. I ache," she said as if she was being tortured. "I can't do that again. I can't fall in love and then have my heart ripped out. Anyway, Jason's job is dangerous. Suppose he's hurt when he's apprehending someone or someone comes after him."

"Elizabeth life and love are big risks. You can't just bury your head in the sand. If Jason decides he wants to be with you in the future, then it will be his choice to make."

"Then I'll tell him everything. He has a right to know. God, we're not even together. This is a ridiculous conversation," she said frustratedly.

"I love you Elizabeth. You deserve to be happy and while I'll never interfere magically again, please don't turn yourself off to him. You need Jason more than you know," Diane said getting up and walking out. It made her heart ache that her actions had affected Elizabeth so badly. Her niece needed some happiness. She just hoped that Jason was the real deal.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all ate dinner together. It was lively and fun and Alexis had to admit that it was nice having the guys around even if the reason for it was scary.

"My daddy liked that on his food too," Lily said pointing to Johnny's hot sauce.

"He did? He had really good taste then."

Lily made a face and Johnny laughed.

"Mommy, may I have a roll?" Addie asked.

Without thinking, Liz moved her hand and the roll floated over to her daughter. At this point, she decided she might as well embrace her magical roots. She was tired of hiding.

Johnny's eyes followed it. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"The girls know?" Jason asked.

"Yes. There is no way we could have hid it," Liz explained.

"Magic is very serious," Addie said.

"No pointing your finger when you're mad," Lily said.

Jason chuckled. "I'll try to remember that."

The girls giggled.

"The girls start school in a few weeks," Liz said.

"Hopefully this will be resolved before then," Jason said.

Liz nodded.

They finished eating and then went into the living room to watch a movie. Johnny and Jason checked out the perimeter of the house. They looked up and could see smoke in the distance. Jason had a bad feeling and called Spinelli.

"Talk to me. I see smoke."

"Hold on." Spinelli yelled as he feverishly typed on his computer.

Jason looked at Johnny warily. "Do another sweep."

Johnny took off and Spinelli started to talk. "There's a fire in town. It looks like it's the store."

"Shit," Jason said running towards the house. He threw open the door and Elizabeth was already running towards him.

"Something's wrong," she said quietly.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry but it's the store."

She gasped and then turned to go get Diane and Alexis.

Johnny came in behind him. "Still clear."

The Aunts rushed towards them. "Is it gone?"

Jason listened to Spinelli. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Alexis began to cry. They had loved that store.

"We should have reinforced the protection spells," Diane whispered sadly.

The girls ran into the room. "Johnny, can you read us a story?"

Johnny knelt down and picked both of them up. "Come on."

Sarah went with them.

The phone rang and Liz's eyes rose to meet Jason's before she ran to get it. "Hello?"

"I am going to take everything from you. The store is just the beginning. Tell that bitch Sarah that I'm coming for her too," Carlos said sinisterly.

Liz heard the line click and her eyes filled up with tears.

Jason rushed over to her. "What did he say?"

She told him and he called Mac.

"Jason, they would do better under witness protection. He's not going to stop."

"I know but they don't want to do that. I can't force them."

"I need you in the field," Mac said.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I need to figure this out," Jason said.

"Fine. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Jason ended the call. They were all staring at him.

"You have to go don't you?" Liz asked.

"Not right now. I need to come up with a plan. I think someone is helping him," Jason said.

Johnny walked in. "We're like sitting ducks out here," he said.

"I really don't want to leave my house," Diane said. "But it if it will protect the girls, I'll do what we have to."

"Johnny and I will brainstorm overnight."

They watched the two men walk away.

"I'm going to bed," Diane said.

Alexis followed her and Sarah and Elizabeth sat down on the couch.

"Elizabeth, we might have to go into witness protection."

"I know. I hate this. I hate that the girls will have to start over in a strange place with new names," she said beyond frustrated.

"They will adapt. As long as we're all there with them they will be fine."

Liz wiped a tear away. "I'm just so tired Sarah."

Her sister knew what she meant and gave her a hug. "Then you lean on me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you after Dante died. I was selfish and it was my bad choices that are affecting all of us right now. I'll give myself to that asshole before I let him hurt any of you," she said emotionally.

Jason and Johnny froze in the doorway.

"Don't say that Sarah. That's not an option," Liz said.

Johnny cleared his throat. "She's right. Don't do something stupid Sarah. Hopefully, we'll be able to get…."

Before he could finish, the front window shattered. Jason ran to the front room and the couch was on fire.

Sarah got up and grabbed a fire extinguisher and Johnny took it from her while Jason ran upstairs. He threw open the bedroom door and grabbed Addie and then Lily while Liz woke up her aunts.

They ran downstairs and then outside as smoke filled up the living room and kitchen.

Jason put the girls inside his car.

Johnny came out of the house coughing and Sarah ran up to him.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head. Jason grabbed a bottle of water out of his car and handed it to Johnny.

"He tried to burn us alive Jason. We can't stay here," Liz said tearfully.

Johnny put something over his face and ran back inside and opened up the windows and doors to air it out a little.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and paced. Turning around to face them he said, "Go pack some suitcases. I'm taking you to Port Charles."

Johnny walked up to him. "Mac will have a fit."

"I don't care. We can't stay here tonight. There is more man power there. My house is secure and I just need them safe."

"Fine," he muttered.

It took a half hour for them to pack up their suitcases. They put most of them in Johnny's SUV. Sarah would drive with him and the rest of the family would drive with Jason.

Johnny and Jason watched the women join hands and do some kind of spell over the house and land. There wasn't time to do one that was totally binding but it would have to do. They just prayed that it would be standing when they got back.

Liz got some snacks and drinks and put them in the car while Sarah put two booster seats in the back and placed the girls in them. Everyone got settled in and they started the long drive to Port Charles.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The girls slept through most of the seven hour drive. Jason was tired and was happy when they finally pulled into his driveway. It was still dark.

"Wow," Liz said looking at the large, three story house.

"My parents are rich. It was a gift when I made it out of training. I tried to give it back but they weren't hearing it. So, I'm a kept man," he said with a slight smile.

Liz chuckled.

"I think they just wanted me to fill it up with grandkids."

They got out and Jason handed Addie to Johnny and he took Lily.

Jason pushed his thumb against the reader and then opened the door. He flicked on a light and they followed him inside. "Feel free to roam around. The girl's bedroom will be right next to yours," he said to Elizabeth.

She followed him upstairs and smiled when he turned on the light. It was a pink room and it had two beds in it. "They were really giving you a hint weren't they?"

Jason chuckled. "They are not subtle."

They put them down and covered them up and then Jason turned on a nightlight. They went out into the hallway and he went into the room next door. "This is yours. I'm right across the hall."

"It's nice." It felt really homey.

"This door connects to the girl's room. So, you can check on them easily."

She smiled "Thanks."

They went out into the hallway and saw Diane and Alexis. He showed them where they would be staying. They each had their own room.

Sarah's room was at the far end.

He almost had a full house and he never thought that would ever happen. There was actually small bedroom downstairs as well that he was considering turning into an office.

They all went back downstairs. "The house does have an alarm. I'd prefer that for now, you stick to the property. There's a lake out back and also a small building out back that you're more than welcome to use. The third floor is one big playroom. There's a television up there and all sorts of games and toys." His family was insane.

"That is very generous," Diane said smiling. "Thank you."

"I'll phone a friend and have her bring some groceries over later."

"We should all probably try to get some sleep," Diane said.

"I'll take the couch," Johnny said.

Jason nodded. He waited until everyone disappeared up the stairs and then locked down the house and went to bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About 11:30 a.m., Carly knocked on the door.

Johnny got up. "Hey."

She smiled. "I have a carload full of groceries. Milo and Max are with me."

Johnny smiled. Carly was Jason's best friend and was married to Senator Sonny Corinthos. Max and Milo were her guards. Sonny was a controversial choice given his involvement leading the unions but he had been very effective in promoting change.

"Thanks Carly."

He allowed her to walk past him and then held the door for Max and Milo.

"There's a lot more," they said dropping off the first handful of bags. It took three more trips before they were done.

Carly started unloading. "So, this is business?"

"Yeah, they are in trouble and we didn't have any other choice," Johnny said.

Addie ran into the room.

"Hey beautiful," Johnny said picking her up. "Are you tired?"

She nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

Carly grinned.

"Are you hungry?"

She smiled.

"Are you allowed to eat cereal?" Carly asked.

"I like cheerios," she said as Johnny placed her down in a chair.

Carly smiled. "Well then you are in luck," she said pulling the box out of the bag. "I just have to find the milk."

Milo handed it to her and she grabbed a bowl. "Here you go."

"I'm Carly."

Addie smiled. "I'm Addie."

"It's nice to meet you. I have a son Morgan that is your age," she said placing the bowl of cereal and spoon next to it. "Would you like some juice?"

Addie nodded.

Carly poured her a glass of orange juice.

"What do you say?" Liz asked walking into the room.

"Thank you Carly," Addie said.

Liz helped Lily up on the stool and got her settled. It was a good thing the girls were smaller for their age. They were still light enough not to break her back if she had to pick them up. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth and this is my other daughter Lily."

Carly smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Lily would you like some cereal too?"

"Yes please."

"They are so cute," Carly said. "I have two boys, five and eight. I'm scared to try again for a girl. Those two are already running me ragged."

Liz grinned. "Having twins was a handful in the beginning but the nice thing is that they play well together. Can I help you unpack?"

"Sure."

Carly showed her where the pantry was and they continued to put the food away.

"You would think he was feeding an army," Liz said.

"Oh, that's probably my fault. I tend to overdo it," Carly said smiling.

They knew Jason had came into the room because both of the girls yelled his name.

"Flirts," Liz muttered as Carly chuckled.

"Maybe I can bring the boys over later."

Liz smiled. "That would be nice."

Jason walked over to them. "Are you hungry? I can make some omelets."

Liz nodded. "That would be wonderful."

"Your aunts are in the living room. I'll see if they want some too."

Carly watched Jason walk away. "So, are you and Jason….."

Liz's eyes grew wide. "Oh no. He's just helping us out of a bad situation."

"No offense, but Jason has never done anything like this before. So, that is why I asked if it was something more."

"None taken. My husband died seven months ago. It's been hard for us. My sister's ex is crazy and trying to kill us and that is where Jason comes in."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Jason is a good man. People misjudge him because he's usually keeps to himself, but he's my best friend and I see his other side like when he's playing with the boys."

Liz smiled. "He's been very good with the girls. I have no idea how I'll ever repay him."

"He wouldn't let you anyway," Carly said smiling. "Come on, Jason makes delicious omelets. My husband taught him."

"I'm sure there's a story in there somewhere," Liz quipped.

"Stick around long enough and I'll tell you," Carly said grinning. She liked Elizabeth and hoped she did stay. Jason had been single far too long. Everything was about his career and while that was to be commended, it made for a lonely existence.


	5. Chapter 5 – Reality Bites

A/N – Thank you for taking the time to comment and for the favorites and follows! I appreciate it. Lol I knew you'd be shocked by Sonny and Carly! I just wanted to write something different. New character introduced is from OLTL.

Chapter 5 – Reality Bites

Elizabeth decided that she'd find out something for her sister. "What's Johnny's story?"

Carly smiled. "Why?"

"I think my sister might have a crush on him."

"He has had a huge crush on one of his co-workers for quite some time. I don't think he'll be willing to give that up."

Liz nodded. "I'll let Sarah know."

Jason started cooking and Elizabeth helped him out while Carly watched. They had a natural chemistry and Carly couldn't help but smile.

The house phone rang and Jason put the last omelet on a plate and then grabbed it. "Morgan."

"I want to see you in my office now."

"Mac, I was just about to eat breakfast."

Mac was fuming. "Jason, don't keep me waiting for long."

"Okay."

Carly made a face. "Mac?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I'll eat really quick and then drive into town." He practically inhaled his food. "Johnny, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No problem. I'll be here."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac watched Jason walk into his office. "Are you crazy?"

"Mac, it was the right thing to do. He burned down the store and attempted to set their house on fire with them in it. What did you want me to do?" he said with frustration.

Mac ran his hand over his face. "I'm sorry Jason, but this is just not going to work."

"There's more man power here."

"And what happens when he starts killing people to get what he wants and one of the victims is someone you know and love?"

If they were correct, Carlos had left many dead bodies in his wake. His father was in the drug cartel and he had an endless stream of money and power. He frequently traveled around doling out punishment for those who had turned against his family. Until now, they had never gotten close to him. He got in and out and moved on to the next victim, so it was hard to track his whereabouts. Securing his incarceration would be a major win for the organization. The man was ruthless and needed to be stopped.

Jason plopped down into a chair. "I don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to think smarter than this. They can't stay here," he said firmly.

Jason stood up. "If you want my badge Mac, you can have it but I refuse to leave them unprotected."

Mac was stunned. Jason was a career man. He poured everything he had into his job. He just couldn't fathom what the hell had gotten into him. "Do you have a thing for Sarah?"

"No."

"Elizabeth?"

Jason sighed. "Mac, there are children involved here."

"Which is why you should have convinced her to go into the witness security program," he said loudly.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Take Evangeline back to the house with you. I want her to present Elizabeth's options since you have lost all your damn perspective," he said throwing his pen onto his desk.

Jason stood up. "Fine."

He walked out of Mac's office and went down the hall and knocked on Evangeline's door trying to get his frustration under control before he entered.

"Come in," a voice called out.

Jason walked inside. "Hey."

Evangeline smiled. "Hey yourself. You finally dragged yourself back home."

She was a beautiful woman with mocha skin and long black hair. And she was also the object of Johnny's desire.

"Yes, but I brought company and Mac isn't happy."

"The Webber family?"

Jason nodded.

"Let me guess. Mac is mad and wants them out of town?"

"Are you a mind reader now?" he asked with a smirk.

Evangeline chuckled. "You know how predictable he is."

"True, I need you to come with me and do the usual spiel."

"That sounds way more interesting then this research." She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Lead the way."

Jason held the door open for her and then headed to his car. In the end, she ended up following him because she couldn't stay to long.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth was in the middle of a conversation with Johnny when she noticed that he was no longer paying attention, in fact he looked really nervous and flustered. She jumped up and turned around, expecting to see Carlos when her eyes rested on the beautiful woman walking besides Jason. She felt a brief jolt of jealously and then Jason smiled at her.

"Hi Johnny," Evangeline said smiling. "It's good to see you."

Johnny stood there looking at her blankly until Elizabeth jabbed him in his ribs with her elbow. "Hi," he said louder than he intended.

Evangeline was recently aware that Johnny had a crush on her and she wasn't sure what to do about it. She had never dated a co-worker before, in fact, that would normally be off limits. Johnny was a sexy man and very sweet to her and her friends told her she was crazy not to go there. Since he had never approached her for a date, she figured that maybe he wasn't into her anymore.

Jason chuckled. "Elizabeth, this is Evangeline Williamson. She's an attorney and works with us."

Evangeline held out her hand and Elizabeth shook it. "It's very nice to meet you," she said warmly.

"Likewise," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Why don't we go sit down?" Jason suggested.

They called the Aunts and made sure the girls were set in the dining room with some coloring books and crayons while they talked. Carly had left while Jason was gone.

"Due to the circumstances, I've been asked to go over the particulars of the Witness Security Program with you," Evangeline said evenly.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She looked over at Jason and then back at Evangeline who held out some papers for her to take.

"We're not saying that you have to go in it, but we have to inform you of what it entails."

"Go on," Elizabeth said softly.

"Basically, you would all get new identities with documentation to support it. Your housing and basic living expenses and medical care will be provided to you at no cost. You would remain in the program until Carlos is caught and then Elizabeth and Sarah would be called to testify against him."

"So, if he's not found, this could go on for years?"

Evangeline nodded. "Yes. He's a violent criminal who would not hesitate to kill any of you including the kids. I don't say that to scare you. It's just the hard, cold facts."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "So, staying out in the open like this is putting my family in danger?"

"It is, but I also know that Jason will do everything he can to protect you."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "I need some time to think."

Sarah stood up. "This is all my fault. What if I go away?"

"Sarah…." Elizabeth said.

"I'm afraid that now he will be after all of you. He would try to get to them just to smoke you out."

"I'm so sorry," Sarah said before rushing out of the room.

Diane stood up. "I'll go after her."

"I need some air," Elizabeth said leaving as well.

Jason stood up and followed.

Alexis went to check on the girls which left Johnny and Evangeline alone.

"Well, that went just about how I expected it to," she said softly.

"It's been an emotional few days for them. They just need to process it," Johnny said.

"You think they'll go into the program?"

Johnny sighed. "I don't know. They were against it before but now….."

"It's not an easy decision to make when kids are involved. It's a lot of upheaval."

"It is. Evangeline, can I ask you a question?"

She tried to suppress a smile. He looked so adorable right now. She had never thought of Johnny as a shy person before.

"Will you go out with me sometime?"

She bit her lip.

"I know you have the no dating with co-workers rule, but would you considering breaking it this one time?"

She stared into his beautiful blue/green eyes and before she could think coherently she said, "Yes."

Johnny grinned. "You won't regret it. Can you go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Is 6:30 okay?"

She smiled. "Perfect. Tell Jason I had to go okay? I have a court appearance," she said as should stood up.

"I'll walk you to your car."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason joined Elizabeth on the porch swing. "You okay?"

She let out a deep breath. "Have you ever felt like you were drowning; like everything is continuing to move and grow around you but you're stuck and can't find your way out?"

"Sort of."

"That's how I've felt for the last seven months and then Carlos happened and kind of forced me to snap out of it. My girls have been through so much. I feel like such a bad mom. If I don't go into the program, what does that say about me? If I do, then they have to go by different names and lie and hide out but maybe they'd be safer. I just don't know what to do," she said bursting out into tears. Supposed it took a long time to catch Carlos? Their lives would be indefinitely on hold.

Jason pulled her into him. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this and make this kind of decision. If you decide to stay here, I'll do everything I can to protect you. I promise you that. But, I'm not God Elizabeth. I can't guarantee you that he'll never get near you."

"And if I go into the program?"

"Nothing is one hundred percent, but we've never had anyone breach the security measures put in place."

Liz wiped her face. "Do I have time to think about it?"

"A little bit. You should know that it's not a one-time offer. If things start to get dicey, Mac will handle everything and get you out of here," Jason said softly.

Addie came running towards them. "Mommy I drew you a picture." She saw the tears, but sadly, she was used to seeing her mother cry and figured she was just missing her dad.

Elizabeth wiped her face and put on a smile. "Let me see. You know I love your drawings," she said taking the paper from her daughter's hand. "Can you tell me about it?"

Jason looked over her shoulder.

"That's our family," she said pointing everyone out one by one. "And that's Jason. He's protecting us from the bad man," she said smiling.

Liz smiled. "Who's that?" she asked of the last picture. It looked kind of like a guy but there was a hat and what she thought was a skirt.

Addie giggled. "That's Johnny. We're going to make him have tea with us and play dress up later."

Jason and Elizabeth laughed.

"I can't wait to see that," Liz said grinning.

"Love you mommy," Addie said giving her a quick kiss before she ran into the other room.

"I don't see how you can even think you're a bad mom. Those girls are great kids."

Liz blushed. "Thank you for saying that."

Johnny walked towards them with a huge grin on his face.

Jason tilted his head. "What's going on?"

"I have a date tonight."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "You finally got some balls and asked her?"

"Yup."

"Where are you taking her?" Jason asked.

"I was thinking maybe Eli's and then Jake's. Maybe you two could join us at Jake's for a little pool afterwards."

Jason smiled. "Would you be up for that?"

Liz smiled. "It is dangerous to go out?"

"I don't think he's figured out you're here yet," Jason said. "But, if you'd rather not go out."

"No, it's fine. I haven't been out in a long time."

Jason mouthed thank you to Johnny which garnered another smile.

"Good, it's a date," Jason said standing up.

Liz froze as she watched them walk away. "A date," she muttered. "Holy Shit."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sarah ran into Liz's room. "How do I look?" There was no way in hell she was going to give up a night on the town. When Elizabeth had asked her to come, she had pepped up significantly.

Liz smiled. "Hot." Her sister did look great. To Elizabeth, Sarah was beautiful and sexy something she didn't really feel about herself. She always thought she was the plain one. "What about me?"

Sarah brushed past her and looked through the clothes she brought. "Put this top on and these shoes," she said placing the items in front of Liz.

Liz changed and then spun around. "What do you think?"

"Totally hot," Sarah said smiling. To her, Elizabeth had this natural beautiful that she wished she had. "Let's go."

They ran downstairs and Jason looked up at them. "You both look beautiful."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Jason smiled. "Let's get out of here."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got into the SUV and Jason made his way to Jakes.

"How long do you think it will take him to find us?"

"Probably a few days," Jason said. "But, if we stay out of sight, it might take longer."

Liz nodded. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go out."

"It's one night," Sarah said. "Probably the only night we'll have. We might as well enjoy ourselves."

Liz wasn't convinced but it had been a long time since she had gone out and had some fun.

Jason parked the truck and they went inside.

"There they are," Johnny said looking up.

They joined their table.

"What is that awful sound?" Jason asked.

Johnny laughed. "It's karaoke night."

Sarah was really tempted to do magic. The hooker looking brunette singing was annoying the hell out of her. "Like a Virgin my ass," Sarah said.

Liz chuckled.

"What can I get you?" Coleman asked.

Jason ordered a beer and Liz and Sarah grinned at each other and asked for a bottle of tequila with shot glasses. Coleman came back with it pretty fast.

Evangeline took a sip from her martini. "Maybe I should show her how it's really done."

Johnny grinned. "I'll put your name in. But, you'll have to decide on a song."

"Ladies," she said standing up.

Sarah and Liz did lick it, slam it, suck it before getting up and following Evangeline, while Jason and Johnny grinned. The guys watched the girls laugh before picking something out.

"How's your date going?" Jason asked.

"I think I'm in love," Johnny said.

Jason chuckled. "It's about time O'Brien. I was starting to wonder."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Please….."

The girls came back to the table and by the time Elizabeth and Sarah downed a few more shots, it was time for them to go sing.

"Make me proud," Johnny said grinning.

Evangeline winked and they all went up on the makeshift stage as the crowd cheered.

"I will auto tune us with magic," Sarah whispered to Elizabeth who laughed.

Sam walked over to the table and tried to talk to Jason. Sarah looked at Liz and then back at Sam and chuckled as the spell she had just cast caused Sam to break out in hives and she ran to the bathroom.

Liz shook her head. "Behave."

The song started and Evangeline started to sing and Johnny was mesmerized. He had no idea she could sing.

The girls danced suggestively as they sang, Don't Cha. They were hot and the crowd was going wild.

Jason couldn't stop drooling over how sexy Elizabeth looked and it made him smile knowing she was letting her hair down and having a great time.

By the time the song was finished, the crowd had gotten so loud that Coleman was about to pull the plug. They finished and everyone cheered loudly.

They flopped down on their seats and Evangeline gave Johnny a searing kiss before walking off to the bathroom. Sarah smiled. "I like her."

"Get in line," Johnny said grinning.

Nathan walked inside and Sarah's mouth dropped open. Jason followed her gaze and smirked. "That's Nathan. He's a marshall too."

Sarah smiled. "I think you need to introduce us."

Liz got up and went to the bathroom while Jason did the honors and Nathan joined them.

Evangeline was inside washing her hands as Sam was frantically calling someone about her condition. Elizabeth could tell she was bad news so she quickly did a memory spell so that she wouldn't remember her or Sarah. In fact, she decided that she'd do one for everyone else in the bar when she got back to the table. If only it would work on Carlos. Somehow, he was blocking her.

"That was so much fun," Evangeline said.

Liz grinned. "I know. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks. I love to sing."

Nathan grabbed Sarah's hand and they went to the dance floor.

"Want to go outside and get some air?" Jason asked.

Liz smiled. She was totally buzzed. "Sounds good."

Jason grabbed her hand and led her outside to a bench.


	6. Chapter 6 - Company

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * kikimoo – Well, it was a fleeting crush re: Johnny for Sarah, so it wasn't anything serious. In the movie, Sarah's character was a hot mess and I'm staying true to that. Her idea of what love means for her is very skewed (it's more like lust). * Guest re: best magic lol True! * ilovedana53 – Mac is just a typical boss who gets mad when their employees don't listen or don't consult their boss. * Liasonluv - At this point, she's the only one.

Ok, spent way too long making a banner for this one lol. I used the original Johnny O from the show (which honestly I don't normally picture in my head as Johnny). For the kids, I couldn't find pictures of kids on the show around age 5 so I just used a young picture of Lexi (Kristina) as Addie and Emma as Lily. The link is at the bottom of my profile if you're interested.

Chapter 6 - Company

It felt good to go outside and get some fresh air. "So, is Jake's your hangout?" Liz asked.

"Sometimes we all come down here to blow off steam," Jason said. "Do you like it?"

Liz nodded. "I'm having a lot of fun."

"You have a great smile."

Liz blushed. "Thanks. So do you." She stood in front of him when he sat down on a bench. "You have a great eyes too."

Jason grinned. "You're wasted aren't you?"

"I prefer to say that I'm feeling really good."

He pulled her into him so the drunk stumbling by them wouldn't knock her over. She gasped as their bodies connected.

"This isn't real."

"What?" Jason asked as he smelled her skin. She smelled like lavender and lemon and it was intoxicating.

"I conjured you."

Jason frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When I was a young girl, I worked a spell and asked for a bunch of qualities that I thought would never be possible. And you came along and you have just about all of them."

Jason thought for a moment. "What am I missing?"

"Do you like to go fast?"

Jason smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do. I have a motorcycle."

Liz groaned. "See, this is all my doing," she said spinning away from him.

Jason grabbed her before she could get too far and turned her around. "If a spell did bring us together, then I'm not complaining."

She giggled. "You don't know what you're saying."

His eyes seemed to grow darker as he looked at her with want. "Did you conjure this Elizabeth?" he asked before his lips crashed down onto hers. Elizabeth's head was swimming as Jason kissed her senseless. His soft lips and wicked tongue were just about doing her in. He heard her moan softly and he pulled back. "I don't care how I found you. The only important thing is that you stay in my life."

Liz leaned her head against his chest. She didn't know what to say or do. All she knew is that she didn't want to give him up but she wasn't quite ready to move on yet.

"Elizabeth, I'll wait for you," he said sensing her trepidation.

She slightly smiled and then grabbed his hand and dragged him back inside. She had a feeling that if he kept kissing her like that, he wouldn't have to wait for long.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sarah looked down at her sister who was passed out in her lap and giggled.

Jason looked up in the rear view mirror. "What?"

"I just can't remember the last time my sister got drunk. She had such a blast tonight. It was nice."

Jason sighed. "She's had a rough time hasn't she?"

"Yes."

"She thinks she conjured me."

Sarah looked up. "She told you that?"

"She did. We went outside and she told me it wasn't real. Do you believe that?"

"I was there when she did the spell. We were kids. And yes, you fit the bill perfectly. But just because she asked to bring you into her life doesn't mean that the spell will influence how you feel about each other. She didn't specify that. So, if you are worried that your crush on my sister is fake, then you can give up that notion now."

Jason smirked. "Good to know."

He parked the car and Jason got out and opened the passenger door and picked Elizabeth up and they walked to the door. He adjusted her in his arms and put his thumb on the keypad and the door latch opened.

Diane pulled the door open.

"Why are you still awake?" Jason asked as he walked past her.

"I'm a night owl," she said following them.

Jason went into Elizabeth's bedroom and Diane flicked on the light and then rushed ahead and pulled down the comforter. He laid her down gently.

"I'll take it from here," Diane said smiling.

"Good night." Jason said leaving the room.

Diane took off Elizabeth's shoes and then covered her up and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well beautiful," she said softly before turning and flicking off the light switch.

Jason lay awake for a while thinking about the kiss. It had been so long since he had been with the woman. Everyone just assumed that he was a ladies man but he mostly stayed to himself. His job required him to do a lot of traveling, so there wasn't a lot of opportunity to date or have a life. Maybe that needed to change. He wasn't getting any younger and he wanted a family. After this case, he planned on taking a step back and talking to Mac about his career. He had hid for too long behind his badge.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason woke up when he felt a slight pressure on his chest. His eyes snapped open and Addie was grinning at him. Her head was lying on his chest and she was looking up at him.

Jason smiled. "Hi."

Addie giggled and he could hear Lily giggle from somewhere in the room. A little head popped up from the foot of the bed and Lily jumped up and climbed next to her sister.

"Hi," they said together.

Jason chuckled. They were too cute. "Did you two get lost?"

They shook their heads. "No."

"Were you cold?"

"No," they chimed.

"Did Johnny get arrested again?" Jason asked.

They laughed. "No."

"Hmmmm."

"We're hungry!" they yelled.

Jason smiled. "I have some spinach and lima beans I can heat up."

"Ewwwww," they yelled. "Gross."

Alexis appeared in the doorway. "Did you wake up Jason?"

The girl's eyes grew wide.

"That's what I thought. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Alexis. Why don't you two go to the kitchen and I'll be right there."

The girls squealed their approval and then kissed Jason on the cheek and jumped down and ran past Alexis.

"Kiss ups." she said making Jason chuckle. She shut the door and Jason got out of bed and hurried into the bathroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason finished making the waffles and the girls happily gobbled them up.

He looked up and saw Elizabeth looking worse for wear, so he quickly grabbed some aspirin and juice and sat it down in front of her.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"You're welcome. Hungry?"

She shook her head. "No, but I probably should eat though." She kissed the top of the girl's heads and sat next to them.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked Jason.

He smirked and looked at the girls and Liz chuckled.

"They haven't gotten the concept of sleeping in yet," she said giving them a raised eyebrow.

"It's okay. I kind of liked it," Jason said before putting a waffle down in front of her.

The girls finished so Jason took their plates.

"Go wash your faces and hands," Liz said.

They hurried off and she looked over at Alexis. "Where's Diane?"

"Sleeping. You know how she likes to stay up late."

Liz nodded and watched her leave the room. "About last night."

"What about it?"

"We kissed."

Jason shrugged and leaned onto the counter. "And?"

She made a face and sighed.

"Elizabeth, you're not going to get any pressure for me. Like I said, I can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"I think you and the girls are worth it," he said making her blush from the intensity of his stare.

Liz cleared her throat. "I spent a long time alone. I didn't even date in high school, although I swear Sarah dated enough for the both of us."

"How did you meet Dante?"

He saw a flicker of pain in her eyes and wondered if he shouldn't have asked.

"I was at a farmer's market. My aunts created a love potion when I was twenty-three. We fell instantly in love and none of it was real. Well, maybe that is overstating it but it certainly wasn't on our own accord and the Aunts swear that they didn't go overboard, but it still taints the memory. I keep thinking that in a way, he was forced to love me and vice versa. I don't regret our girls. We were a happy family but…."

"You don't know what was real and was conjured."

She nodded. "It messed up my head. I almost wish they hadn't told me," she said quietly.

"Is that why you're worried about conjuring me?"

"Yes. I know it's different, but, it still makes me apprehensive. What if you were supposed to be with someone else?" she asked painfully.

"There is no one else."

"There could have been. What about Evangeline?" she asked curiously.

Jason frowned. "Why would you think that I wanted to be with her?"

"Why wouldn't you? She's gorgeous and nice," Liz said averting her gaze.

"And Johnny has had it bad for her since day one," he said. He liked Evangeline but never felt anything more than friendship towards her. He would never do that to Johnny anyway.

Liz looked up at him. "And she never liked you?" She couldn't explain why she thought that maybe there was something more there.

He shrugged. "I can't answer that but I don't think so." Evangeline had never crossed the line with him.

"I think you underestimate your appeal," she said getting up and rinsing off her plate feeling like a jealous idiot.

He grabbed her and spun her around. "I don't care about what other women think of me. I only care about what the woman standing in front of me thinks."

Liz licked her lips nervously. Maybe it was just weird to her that Jason was single. He really needed to stop looking at her the way he was. He was all kinds of hot and if he kissed her again, she thought she might melt on the spot. "Is it hot in here?" she asked a bit flustered.

Jason grinned. "Very."

Lily ran into the kitchen. "Jason, Jason."

Jason smiled. "Yes."

"There are ducks outside. Can we go out there and feed them?"

"Okay. But not alone."

Sarah came in behind them. "I'll go with."

"Thanks Sarah," Liz said.

Jason gave them some stale bread he had saved for such an occasion, and they took off dragging Sarah behind them.

There was a knock on the door and Carly walked in with Morgan and Michael.

"Jason," they yelled.

Jason grinned and caught Morgan mid flight. "How are my boys?"

Michael gave him a hug. "Good."

"The girls are out back feeding the ducks."

"Girls?" Morgan asked making a face.

Liz chuckled.

"Yes girls. They are twins and you need to be nice."

Morgan smiled. "Okay."

Jason put him down and they ran out back.

Carly smiled. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. How's Sonny?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

On cue, Sonny opened the back door and walked inside.

Jason smiled. They hadn't seen one another in a while. "Hey," Jason said leaning in for a half hug.

"It's good to see you."

"Sonny, this is Elizabeth," he said stepping back so Sonny could see her.

Sonny grinned. Carly had already told her about Liz and that she was hoping that she and Jason would hit it off. "It's nice to meet you."

Liz smiled. "It's nice to meet you two. Your dimples look bigger in person."

Sonny chuckled. "It's hard to catch on camera."

Carly shook her head. "Don't even get him started."

Liz laughed.

Diane and Alexis walked in.

"Hi Diane and Alexis," Carly said smiling, "This is my husband Sonny."

Diane smiled. "I voted for you," she said smiling.

Sonny shook her hand. "Thank you. I needed all the help I could get."

Alexis smiled and shook his hand. "I didn't vote for you but you seem nice enough."

Sonny chuckled. "I like the honesty."

Addie ran into the kitchen. "Mommy, the duck tried to eat Lily's hand."

Liz smirked. "Well tell her not to put her hand in its mouth."

Addie giggled and ran back out.

"She's cute," Sonny said.

"She and her twin sister are a handful," Liz said.

"Have you eaten?"

Sonny nodded and sat on one of the bar stools. "Yes. I'm good."

Carly and Diane started talking about shoes and Elizabeth busied herself emptying the dishwasher.

"I never thought I'd see this house so full," Sonny said.

"I know. It's nice," Jason said.

Alexis took a sip of orange juice. Mac knocked and then came in and their eyes connected.

Jason followed her gaze and groaned.

"Jason," Mac said. "Can we talk?"

"Basement," Jason said.

Mac flicked on the light and went down.

"Who's he?" Alexis asked curiously.

"The boss," Carly said.

"Is he single?" Alexis asked.

Carly grinned. "As a matter of fact, he is."

Jason shook his head and went downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat on the couch. He had turned the basement into a man cave. There was a pool table, bar, poker table, and a huge television.

"What's going on?"

"He was spotted near Buffalo. They had him cornered but he got away," Mac said.

"So, he's close," Jason said. "I wonder if he knows we're here."

"I'm guessing that he will come here because he'll expect you to come back home. He probably thinks they are in witness protection."

"How do you want to play this?"

Mac shrugged. "He's going to come out swinging probably. You'll have to limit access to who comes here. He'll follow Carly to get to you. So, you'll have to keep her away."

"She'll do it to keep the kids safe and she already has two guards on her."

"I guess we won't know what we're dealing with until he starts," Mac said standing up.

"What were you doing for the rest of the day?"

Mac shrugged. "Probably will get caught up on paperwork."

"Why don't you hang here for a while? I'll make a big lunch," Jason said.

Mac thought for a moment. "Alright."

Jason stood up and they went upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis watched Mac sit down on the couch in the living room and then made her grand entrance.

"Alexis, this is my boss, Mac," Jason said.

Alexis smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Mac smiled back. He thought she was very pretty. "Likewise," he said before shaking her hand.

Addie ran into the room and jumped into Jason's lap. "Protect me," she yelled as Morgan ran towards them.

Mac grabbed him and started tickling him. "Are you picking on the girls?" he asked.

Morgan stopped laughing. "She threw a frog at me."

Addie tilted her head and looked so innocent that everyone started to laugh.

"You two better go outside and play before I turn you both into toads," Alexis threatened.

Addie and Morgan's mouths dropped open and they squealed and ran away.

"Cute kid," Mac said.

"The kids are a lot of fun," Alexis said smiling. "They keep me young."

"As if you were old to begin with," Mac said.

Jason smirked. Maybe if Mac hooked up with Alexis he'd stop being such a pain in his ass.

Liz walked into the room and Jason introduced them. "I know that this is unorthodox but I do appreciate your patience with us. I haven't decided about the protection offer but thank you just the same."

Mac slightly smiled. He could tell that Elizabeth was the reason for Jason's recent behavior since the man hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she entered the room. "I just want to keep you and your family safe."

Carly and Sonny walked in. "We have to go."

Jason stood up. "Already?"

"Duty calls I'm afraid," Sonny said.

"Listen. The guy who is after them is close. We're not going to be able to see each other for a while," Jason said quietly.

Carly pouted. "Are you sure? I have guards."

"I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger. He will be gunning for us."

Carly hugged Jason. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Sonny pretended to sniff. "I'll miss you too man."

Jason chuckled. "Shut it," he said as they went to go get the kids.

Carly gave Liz a hug. "Take care of him for me."

"I will," she said softly.

The boys ran inside the house followed by the twins and Sarah. Jason gave the boys a hug and walked them to their car.

"Did you have fun with the boys?" Liz asked.

Lily nodded. "They were alright for boys."

Liz chuckled. "Go wash your hands and then we'll do some drawing."

The girls ran to the bathroom eager to start their new art project.


	7. Chapter 7 – Kicking Back

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are liked their outing!

Chapter 7 – Kicking Back

Sarah smiled and turned to her sister. "And what are we drawing today?"

"I was thinking of the area around the pond," Liz said.

"That will nice," Sarah said.

Liz left the room and went and got the supplies and headed outside. The girls excitedly followed her.

Jason walked back into the house. "It's quiet. What did you do to the girls?"

Sarah grinned. "They are outside drawing with Elizabeth."

He looked into the living room and saw Alexis laugh at something Mac said. "Listen, I'm going to barbecue for lunch. You want me to call Nathan?"

Sarah grinned. "You'd do that?"

"Of course, you two seemed to hit it off."

"I would love it if you invited him," she said smiling. Nathan seemed like a nice guy, someone Sarah wouldn't normally give the time of day too. But she had been thinking a lot about the huge mistake she made with Carlos and realized that she needed to make better choices but the truth was, she was pretty screwed up and that was harder than it should be.

Jason took out his phone and invited Nathan and then he called Johnny and Evangeline. "So, what's Diane's story?"

Sarah shrugged. "She's single. But if you're thinking of hooking her up with someone, he needs to be quick on the draw. If he's weak, she'll chew him up and spit him out."

Jason chuckled. "Good to know." He liked Diane. She was feisty and really smart. He made a few calls and smiled at himself for his quick thinking and then got started doing some prep work. Alexis and Mac joined him and helped out.

Diane walked in. "What's going on?"

"Jason is going to barbecue for lunch."

Diane smiled. "That sounds good."

"I invited a few people over," Jason said.

Johnny and Evangeline walked in holding hands.

"Hey," Jason said.

Evangeline smiled. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"Out back with the girls."

"I think I'll go find them," she said disappearing.

Johnny had a big grin on his face.

Jason chuckled. "How's the love life."

"Look at her, do you need to ask?"

Mac shook his head. "I used to think she was really smart but now….."

Johnny rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous because I have skills."

Mac chuckled. "Is that so?"

The door opened and Robert Scorpio walked in. "How come I don't smell anything cooking on the barbie?"

"We were waiting for you," Jason said smiling. "Diane and Alexis, this is Robert Scorpio."

They both smiled and Robert shook Alexis's hand and then kissed Diane's who ate it up.

"It's a pleasure meeting such beautiful women," Robert said smiling.

Mac rolled his eyes. Robert thought he was so smooth.

Diane wasn't quite sure what to think of him. So, she decided to just sit back and listen to Robert, Mac, and Jason talk and feel him out a little. He was handsome and roguish for sure and quite charming; no doubt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline sat on the bench next to Elizabeth and watched her draw. "You're very good."

Liz smiled. "Thanks. I probably don't take the time to sketch as often as I like."

"I'm the same way with singing."

"Can I ask you something?" Elizabeth said putting down her pad.

"Sure."

"Did you ever like Jason?"

Evangeline was quite surprised by the question. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. I just had a weird feeling."

Evangeline thought for a moment. "I think pretty much every woman in our office has had a crush on Jason but he's pretty oblivious to it all. So, since I'm not legally blind, yes I certainly checked him out when I first started working there, but I normally try not to date people I work with since it could end badly. Anyway, Jason never gave me the impression that he would go there anyway and we ended up becoming friends. He is the type of man that if he wants something, he goes for it."

"I get it."

"I like Johnny. He's a good guy and I'm enjoying getting to know him better. Jason is just a friend. Besides, the way he looks at you…."

Liz mouth dropped open and Evangeline grinned.

"I know your situation but don't close the door on him. He's a good man and I think you would be great together."

Liz slightly smiled. "Thanks. I don't have many friends but I like you Evangeline."

She smiled. "I like you too," she held out her hand. "Friends?"

"Definitely."

Addie jumped up and ran towards them and started to slip and without thinking Liz used magic to stop her fall.

Evangeline stood up. "What just happened?"

"Oh God," Liz said. "Um, I don't even know how to explain it."

Evangeline looked at her warily. "So, it's true? You can do magic."

Liz nodded. "I'm afraid so," she said nervously biting her lip.

Evangeline sat back down and didn't say anything for a long moment.

"Here mommy," Addie said handing her the paper.

Liz smiled. "That's a beautiful flower Addie."

She smiled at her mom and ran back towards the blanket and grabbed another piece of paper.

"You're a witch," Evangeline said. "Wow."

"Look, if you change your mind about being friends….." Liz said.

"No, oh God, I'm sorry if I gave that impression. It's just a lot to take in."

"Johnny said the same thing."

Evangeline's eyes grew wide. "He knows?"

"Yup."

"Wow. Can I ask questions?"

Liz slightly smiled. "Sure." At least she wasn't running away.

"How?"

Liz shrugged. "It's something I was born with. I don't use it lot. Most people are not very receptive of my family or their abilities."

"That must be really difficult for you."

"It is but we've learned to roll with it," Liz said.

"Can you use it on Carlos?" Evangeline asked.

"I have. It's how I escaped from him last time. But, when I tried to do it over distance, it's not working. He's blocking me somehow."

Evangeline nodded. "Well, you might have to try and figure out how because we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I think he's wearing some kind of protection amulet. It's powerful."

She was pretty sure that Carlos didn't know magic, at least from what Sarah had told her. If he knew about Sarah and their family, then he was smart enough to find a way to block them.

"Is there any way to bypass that?"

"I don't think so. If we could get it off his body, then that would work," Liz said. "I just don't have a lot of experience with them. I guess I better talk to the Aunts."

Evangeline started to chuckle. "This is the strangest conversation I've ever had."

Liz smiled. "Stick with me…"

Lily ran up and handed a picture to Evangeline.

"Thank you Lily. It's beautiful," Evangeline said looking at the flower. "I'll put it up in my office."

Lily grinned and then ran back to the blanket.

"Your kids are bad for my clock."

Liz laughed. "I think you and Johnny would make some pretty babies."

Evangeline chuckled. "I don't think we're there yet but you never know."

They heard the guys and turned around. Johnny was starting up the grill and Robert and Mac were laughing.

"It's good to see Mac relax a little," Evangeline said.

"I think it will do all of them some good because I have a bad feeling that Carlos is very close," Liz said.

Jason strode over to them. "Take a walk with me?" he asked holding out his hand to Elizabeth.

She smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Evangeline said.

"Thanks," Liz said getting up and taking Jason's hand. They walked along the pond and then towards some trees.

"There's a grove on the other side. I need to show you something," Jason said.

They walked through the grove and came to a tree line. Liz could see the street.

"I'm standing on the entrance to an underground tunnel. It leads to the house. I'll show you how to get to it from the basement. If Carlos finds this place, I need to make sure that you and the kids can get out."

Liz was surprised.

"There are handles that are covered with brush," he said pointing them. "From the inside, you just have to unlatch it and push up. There is lighting in there so you can see. It will activate automatically. If you go straight across the street and walk through the trees a little ways, there is a trailer and an SUV parked out front. If you lift up the wood on the first step, there is a gun and a key to the trailer and SUV. I need you to take both items. The key chain has GPS in it, so we'll be able to locate you."

Liz stared at him for a moment. "Jason, I don't even know what to say."

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

She shook her head no.

"Come on," he said pulling her along. After a brisk walk, they finally made it to a barn and went inside.

Jason went into the loft and came back with a gun in his hand. "Hold it, so you can get a feel for it."

Liz licked her lips and took the gun from Jason. She had never wanted to hold a gun but knew that she needed to protect her family.

"Now, here is the safety." He showed her. "Once that is off, you have to make sure that you don't pull the trigger. Only put your finger on it when you are ready to shoot."

She nodded.

He showed her how to hold the gun and she mimicked it. "It's important to use two hands so that you can steady yourself. You're going to be nervous."

"Okay."

He stood behind her and held her arms up to position them. "Aim for the bale of hay."

Liz took a deep breath.

"Don't hold your breath. Inhale a little pause, shoot and continue breathing."

"Okay."

She inhaled half way and pulled the trigger, jumping a little it.

"The gun will recoil a bit. Try it again."

Liz tried again and she did much better.

"Again."

She shot off a few more shots and then put the safety on and lowered it.

Jason was still behind her, his body pressed up against hers. His arm snaked around her waist and she laid her head back.

"Aim for the chest and shoot several rounds okay. You want to do as much damage as possible. Carlos will not stop."

She nodded.

He took the gun and placed it next to them and then turned her around. Elizabeth licked her lips again and Jason licked his lips and then grabbed her face and ravished her mouth. Liz pulled his body closer and they both kissed each other wildly. Jason lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked towards some bales of hay and knelt down onto them and then pressed his body against her. Her hands went under his shirt and he moaned and ripped his lips away from hers and then kissed down her neck.

"Jason," she breathed out. Her body was on fire for him.

He pulled back suddenly and looked down at her. "I don't want to but we should probably stop."

"You make me feel so good Jason. Your mouth is dangerous."

Jason grinned. "Trust me, I can't seem to get enough of yours."

He kissed her again, this time slowly and thoroughly. "We probably should be getting back."

He stood up and pulled her up and they took a minute to get rid of all the straw. Jason ran up to the loft and put the gun back and then held out his hand and they walked outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac and Robert watched them walk back towards the house. "I think he's crazy about her," Mac said.

Robert nodded. The couple had dropped each other's hands but not soon enough for him to miss it. "He's going to go crazy if something happens to her."

"I know," Mac said.

Johnny joined them. "I'll stick close to him. I brought some clothes. I'm going to stay here."

"Good. You're a good wing man Johnny," Robert said.

Diane and Alexis brought some food out and put it on the table.

"Can I help?" Elizabeth asked.

Diane shook her head. "No, go relax."

"Where are the girls?"

"They are still with Evangeline."

Liz was surprised. "I'll go rescue her."

She left and Jason walked over to the guys and was handed a beer.

Robert smirked.

"What?" Jason asked before taking a big swig.

Robert reached up and plucked a piece of straw from his shirt. "I see someone was having some fun."

Jason rolled her eyes. "I taught her how to shoot."

"I'm sure you did," Johnny said.

Jason shook his head.

After a few minutes Evangeline and Liz walked up to them as the girls rushed by and each grabbed one of Jason's legs.

"Come play with us," they said. "Please."

Jason smiled. "How could I refuse that?"

The girls hung onto his legs and giggled as Jason walked away with them holding on.

"He's good with them," Mac said.

"Jason is always good with kids," Evangeline said.

There was a loud squeal and they turned around. Jason was on his back lifting Abby with his legs and Lily was being lifted up over his head.

Liz chuckled.

"I'll save you," Johnny yelled. He ran towards them and grabbed Lily and threw her straight up into the air as she screamed and laughed. Jason grabbed Addie and tossed her up and she laughed just as hard.

"Get on my back," Jason said rolling over. Addie got on and Johnny got down on his knees and Lily got on this back.

Jason crawled towards Johnny and bumped him and the girls screamed and joined hands.

Jason reared back causing Addie to grab his neck and hold on and he grabbed Lily and pretended to eat her. She was laughing so hard. Johnny grabbed Addie and did the same thing.

"Mommy," Addie screamed. "Help."

Liz laughed and ran over. "My babies," she yelled.

Johnny grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground and pretended to eat her arm and then Jason pretended to bite her stomach.

"We'll save you," Addie said jumping on Johnny. Lily jumped on Jason and the men pretended the girls were winning and fell to the ground.

Diane and Alexis laughed at their antics. It was good to see the girls and Elizabeth have so much fun.

Mac took some hamburgers and hotdogs off the girl. "Come and get it," he yelled.

The girls jumped up and took off as Jason and Johnny laid on the ground panting.

"They love food," Liz said grinning.

"I need to work on my stamina," Johnny said as his chest heaved.

Jason chuckled. "Me too."

Liz stood up and held out her hand and Johnny pulled her back down as she laughed. He jumped up and left Liz lying next to Jason.

Jason smiled and stood up and helped her to her feet. "I can't take him anywhere."

Liz chuckled. "I'll get him back."

"I'm sure you will."

They went back to the porch and they all sat down and ate.

About an hour later, Evangeline said goodbye. She needed to prepare for a case so Johnny walked her to the door.

"Thanks for coming," Johnny said softly.

Evangeline smiled. "Maybe you could come by later."

He smiled. "I would love to. Let me see if we can get a lead on Carlos. We can't take too many chances because he could follow us."

She nodded. "I understand. Call me then."

Before she could get inside Johnny grabbed her and kissed her sensuously trying to memorize her mouth. When he pulled back Evangeline's body shuddered.

"You sure you can't come by?"

He grinned. "Trust me, if I can I will."

She kissed him one more time and then slipped into the car and he watched her drive off.

Jason had some ATV bikes in the barn. They had a couple of check points between the house and town. He was thinking he might drive the bike to one and then take a car from there.


	8. Chapter 8 - Unexpected

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like their slow burn and the barn scene. * KLJLizFan – lol re: weird. * Guest – Robert back in the day was great! * Guest – re: barn scene. Amen!

Chapter 8 - Unexpected

Robert approached Diane before he left. "I really enjoyed your company today," he said smiling.

Diane smiled. "I enjoyed myself too."

"Maybe after all this craziness dies down, we could go on a date."

"I would like that," she said softly. "Hand me your phone."

He took the look off the phone and then she added herself to his contacts.

"Have a nice evening Robbie," she said with a sultry voice.

Robert grinned. "Thanks love."

Diane walked back into the house and Robert couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't met someone that had interested him that much in a long time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac said goodbye to everyone and Alexis walked him to his car.

"Alexis, I would really like to see you again," he said quietly.

"I would like that too," she said smiling. "Be careful out there."

He nodded. "I will."

She kissed him on the cheek and Mac grinned as she walked away from him. He usually kept to himself. Alexis was a nice surprise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two hours later, Evangeline was getting some groceries out of her car. She had stopped to get a few things for dinner later. She had just opened her door and reached down to pick up a bag when someone shoved her inside. Falling to the floor, she gasped as she was grabbed by the hair and tugged hard.

"Scream and you die," he said lethally.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged.

Carlos shoved her against the floor and straddled her. "Where does Jason live?"

Evangeline frowned. "What do you want with Jason?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I know he has them. I know you work with him and what you do. I also know that his partner is crazy about you. Where is he?" he yelled.

Evangeline's heart was beating a mile a minute. No matter what, she would never tell him.

Carlos growled and smacked her hard before shaking her. "You know my reputation. You know what I'm capable of and if you don't help me, I swear to God I will make you suffer. That pretty face of yours will be no more. So you have a choice, tell me or die painfully."

Evangeline let out a shaky breath. "No."

Carlos punched her in the face, making her see stars. She vaguely could feel her blouse ripping away. "No," she muttered pushing her hands against his chest.

"Shut up," he yelled. No one told him no.

She felt a sharp pain on her stomach and screamed. He hit her again before he stabbed her a second time and then she lost consciousness.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny was almost to Evangeline's house. He couldn't wait to see her.

Carlos heard a car pull into the driveway and cursed. Pulling back up his pants, he looked down at a bloody Evangeline and smiled before dashing to the back door and running away. He jumped into a car a block over and looked down at his phone and smiled. They had found Jason's house.

Johnny knocked on the door a few times. "Evangeline?" he yelled. Concerned, when he noticed the grocery bag spilled off to the side, he tried the door and found it unlocked and pushed it open and then felt for a light switch. He flicked it on and then gasped and ran to her. "Oh my God," he muttered. There was blood everywhere and she was naked. He felt for her pulse and then grabbed his phone and called 911 and then Mac.

"Hold on baby," he said before getting up. He grabbed some towels from the bathroom and pressed it against her stomach. Occasionally, he'd reach up and feel her pulse to make sure she was still alive. "It's going to be okay," he said softly trying to convince himself.

The ambulance pulled up and two EMT's rushed into the house. He stepped aside and they began to work on her.

Mac came inside and Johnny walked over to him. "I think he ran out the back when I came in. He stabbed her, I think multiple times and possibly raped her.

Mac closed his eyes. "I knew this was going to happen," he said.

"We need to go," one of the EMT's said.

Johnny wiped his hand on one of the towels and followed them out.

Mac gave some instructions to a few of his men and then gave the ambulance an escort.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason picked up his phone and Liz saw his head drop as he spoke with hushed tones.

"Something bad happened," Diane said.

Liz squeezed her hand and anxiously awaited for Jason to finish.

Jason closed his eyes for a second and then turned towards them. "Carlos got to Evangeline."

Liz's mouth dropped open and she stood there with tears in her eyes. "How is she?"

"Johnny got to her in time but she was beaten and stabbed several times. She may have been raped too but she's still alive."

Liz covered her mouth and Diane stood up and hugged her.

"I wanted to go there but we can't risk Carlos finding out. Maybe that is what he's counting on; that I'll show up and he can track me," Jason said softly.

Liz pulled back from Diane and walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Jason said softly. He knew that Johnny must be going crazy and he couldn't even be there for his friend.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny stood up as the doctor walked towards him.

"She is stable but in critical condition. We had to give her a blood transfusion. She has four stab wounds. Luckily, they missed her organs but they still did some damage. I sewed her up and we just have to pray she doesn't get an infection."

Mac sighed. "We'll need to have officers at her door and nurses and doctors will need to be cleared before they can enter her room. She's in danger and I will not allow her safety to be compromised again."

"Okay," Leo said. "I understand. She wasn't raped by the way. It looks like you got there in time."

"Can I see her?" Johnny asked.

"She's in recovery. You can see her in about a half hour. I'll have a nurse come and get you."

Johnny sat down as Mac walked off to arrange for the protection. His phone rang and he heard Jason's voice.

"How are you holding up?"

Johnny closed his eyes for a second. "There was so much blood everywhere that I don't know how she's alive," he said quietly. "He hurt my beautiful girl. I swear to God Jason I am going to rip his fucking heart out while it's still beating."

Jason swallowed hard. "You stay with her Johnny. You can't come back here."

Johnny frowned. "After what I just saw him do, there is no way in hell that I'm letting him anywhere near those girls or Elizabeth. I'll find a way to get back there and protect you. Evangeline will have guards on her 24/7. We started this and we're going to finish it."

Jason let out the breath he was holding. "I'll have another car dropped off at the trailer. If you think you can get there without being seen, then go for it. If not, we can't endanger their lives."

"I'm going to stay here for a while to see if she wakes up. I'll probably get to you around three in the morning," he said.

"I'll see you then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few hours later, Johnny and Mac started to initiate their plan. Nathan left an SUV in the parking garage with tinted window. Mac gave him a disguise; a blonde wig, glasses, and a goatee. He changed into different clothes. Johnny went into the ICU with one outfit and came out in another.

He had said goodbye to Evangeline, who was still unconscious, and then headed to Jason before more damage could be done.

They used advanced surveillance to make sure that Johnny wasn't followed and got to the trailer safely. From there, he took the ATV back to Jason's house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was waiting at the barn. He couldn't sleep. Johnny pulled inside and turned off the bike.

Removing his wig and goatee, he looked over at his friend. "I don't think she gave us up," Johnny said.

"I wouldn't have expected her too but it's only a matter of time that he finds us," Jason said. "How is she holding up?"

"She's unconscious and still intubated. Her face is bruised and they sewed her up. He missed her major organs and the bastard didn't rape her thank God."

"I'm so sorry," Jason said. "I never thought he'd go after her." He hated that Evangeline was suffering.

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck. "Neither did I. You need to call Sonny and have him get Carly out of town."

"I already did. He's flying them down to the island. They should be there already."

"He's fucking mine Jason," Johnny said emotionally.

"I know. You need some time by yourself?"

"Yes."

Jason patted him on the back and went back to the house.

Johnny sat down on a bale of hay and finally broke down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Elizabeth heard Jason come back into the house, she opened her door and waited.

Walking up to her he whispered, "Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep. Is Johnny okay?"

"No, but he will be eventually," Jason said. "Come with me."

He took her hand and they went down to the basement and he pulled her down onto his lap and held her tightly. "I would lose my mind if it had been you."

Liz sighed. "I'm really scared for her. Do you think he'll try to get to her again?"

"No. There are too many cops at the hospital."

The lights went out and Jason cursed. He grabbed his phone and called Mac who hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"My electricity just went out."

"We'll be right there," Mac said before calling in every available Marshal in the area.

They grabbed some flashlights and ran upstairs.

"The backup generator should be on in a few minutes."

Diane had woken up and then went and roused Alexis.

Elizabeth and Jason rushed into the kid's room and each grabbed a twin.

The Aunts and Sarah stood in the doorway. "Follow me," Jason said running down the stairs and then into the basement. He pushed a button and the cue sticks cabinet slid to the right and he pushed some buttons and used his thumb for security. "It has its own energy source separate from the rest of the house."

The door slid open and lights flickered on. "Stay in here. Do not open that door for anyone but me, Johnny, or Mac and only if we say the word, Narnia. If something bad happens, that door over there will take you to the tunnels. It locks from the other side too."

Liz nodded. "Be careful."

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss and then darted out into the darkness.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason ran up the stairs, right into Johnny.

"Fuck," Jason muttered.

"Sorry," he said before handing Jason an automatic rifle and a handgun.

"Thanks."

Johnny gave him a few more rounds of ammo and then sat down the bag he was carrying. They heard the front door slam and then glass breaking elsewhere and then the lights flickered on. Jason made a motion for them to split up and then all hell broke loose.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth put the girls on a couple of cots and then walked over to the monitors Sarah and Diane were looking at. She gasped when she saw Jason dive down as men shot at him.

A man came up behind Johnny and Elizabeth flashed her hand and a picture from the wall fell on the guy's head giving Johnny enough time to shoot him.

"I've got Johnny," Diane said. "You back Jason."

Liz focused on the monitor of the living room where Jason was and saw that there were two men in there with him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked down at his arm and swore. One of the assholes had managed to shoot him before he could duck down. He needed to get to the doorway.

Suddenly, the lamp flew by him and then a vase and he smirked, knowing it must be Elizabeth and got up and ran for the door and slipped out. Now, he'd have the advantage.

Elizabeth studied Jason as he ran, "He's bleeding."

Alexis walked up behind them.

The men from the living room came out of the room shooting and Jason quickly took them out before looking back down at arm. It hurt like a bitch but he didn't have time to focus on it before several men ran inside the house and started shooting.

Johnny ran out the back, ducking bullets as he chased after Carlos. He managed to shoot him in the side before he had to duck behind a small building to take cover.

He could hear the ATV start and cursed under his breath.

Out of nowhere, a helicopter dropped down and started shooting and Johnny smiled and ran around the house, shooting anything that moved.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The cavalry had arrived. Officers were swarming the grounds and captured a few suspects and killed the rest who dared to come up against them.

Nathan ran up to Johnny.

"Carlos got away."

"He couldn't have gotten far," Nathan said. "Come on."

The helicopter landed and Mac hopped out and ran towards Johnny.

"Carlos got away on an ATV. Can you use the spotlight to see if you can catch him? I shot him so he has to be hurting."

Mac ran back to the helicopter and it took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carlos laid on the back seat of the car writhing in pain.

"Hold on boss. Charlie has the ATV on the run. They'll think you're on it.

They had made it to the highway and he drove as fast as he could as he called ahead for a doctor to meet them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac followed the ATV. A few units were now chasing it as well as they were near the water.

"Take the wheels out," he shouted into the radio.

An officer that was ahead of them, pulled over and waited and laid out a trap and the ATV drove over it and they quickly retracted it. "We got em'," he reported.

The ATV showed no sign of slowing and then to all their surprise, it drove into a parking lot and headed straight for the water.

"Shit," Mac yelled. "We're going to need divers."

The vehicle plunged into the water and started to sink. The driver was already in the water.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat down on the couch. The house was a mess but that was the least of his worries.

"Johnny, can you go downstairs and give Elizabeth the code. I'd rather they stay down there a while if she doesn't mind. I don't want the girls to see any bodies."

An EMT started looking at Jason's arm.

"You got it."

Mac walked into the house. "Sorry Jason but he got away. We're searching the lake."

Jason closed his eyes and cursed under his breath.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched the monitor closely. Jason flinched when the EMT was cleaning the wound and her heart skipped a beat.

There was pounding on the door.

"It's Johnny. Narnia," he said.

Elizabeth pushed the button to open the door.

Johnny walked in and Addie and Lily jumped up and ran to him.

"Hey," he said kneeling as he scooped them up in his arms.

Addie touched his face. "Are you okay?" she asked as visually inspected him.

"I'm fine," he said trying to assure them.

Lily's face was buried into his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Addie nodded.

"Lily, look at me."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know that was scary but it's over for now okay?"

She nodded. "Where's Jason?"

"He's upstairs. The doctor is helping him." Johnny said.

Lily started to cry. "He's leaving us isn't he?"

Johnny looked up at Elizabeth for help and she knelt down and rubbed her daughters back. "It's going to be okay sweetie," she said trying to reassure her.

"He's not going anywhere," he said firmly.

Lily sniffed. "My daddy left us," she said.

Johnny swallowed hard. "This is different. I promise I'll have him come see you as soon as he can okay?"

Alexis closed her eyes. She hated that the girls had to deal with this and she hadn't realized just how attached they were to Johnny and Jason although, she understood it.

"Come here baby," Liz said. Lily turned and fell into her mother's arms. "It's going to be okay."


	9. Chapter 9 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad that you liked the action! KLJLizFan – rofl I hated the way she only pronounced his name differently. Maybe I'm just a hater because I can't roll my r's like that. Lol re: kids. * kikimoo – Carlos is in a car. He switched with someone and that person went into the lake. * lrobinson01 – Don't forget Carlos is using some kind of protection against magic.

Chapter 9 - Aftermath

Johnny looked over at Elizabeth. "Jason wants you to stay here for a little while longer so they don't have to see anything,"

"Okay," Liz said. She understood and definitely didn't want the girls to see any dead bodies.

"We have a crew coming over to clean everything up and we're moving the men to the barn until they can be removed. It's actually quieter down here."

"I trust you," she said.

He kissed Addie on the top of her head. "I have to go check on Jason. Be good for your mommy."

Addie nodded and hugged Johnny before stepping back. Lily dove back into his arms and hugged him again.

Johnny stood up and left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked over at Johnny, noting that he looked more exhausted now than he did before he went down there. "How are they?"

"The kids are scared you're leaving them like their dad did."

Jason sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was upset them like that. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for them to cope with losing their father. And then he realized that he was just as attached to them as they were to him.

"I talked to them. I think they'll be fine once they see you."

"You should go to the hospital," the EMT said.

"I can't do that right now. Can't you just patch me up?" Jason asked.

"You lost a lot of blood and you need stitches."

Jason groaned.

Mac cleared his throat. "You're going to the hospital. Johnny can stay here with the girls. We can take the helicopter. That's an order by the way."

Jason sighed. "Alright, but can you clean me up so I can go downstairs and see the girls please?" He wasn't going anywhere until he made sure they knew he was okay.

The man bandaged him up and Jason stood and wobbled.

Johnny grabbed him. "Take it easy there slugger."

"Just help me get downstairs."

Johnny walked him over to the steps. "I'll go first, you hold onto my shoulder."

"I can walk just fine," Jason muttered.

"Just shut it and do it."

Jason followed him down and Johnny pointed to the couch. "Sit."

He knocked on the panic room door and said the code word.

Liz opened it up.

"He's sitting on the couch. They want him to go to hospital but he wanted to see the girls first."

She nodded and turned. "Come on girls," she said.

They got off the cots and rushed towards their mom and followed her into the game room.

When the girls saw Jason they squealed and ran towards him making him smile.

"Be careful of his arm," Liz warned.

They both slowed down and looked at the bandage. Jason's shirtsleeve was cut off and his wound was still bleeding. Their eyes filled up with tears and Lily's lip began to quiver.

"Come here," he said as his heart broke a little.

Lily climbed up on his lap and hugged him tightly. Addie went to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm okay," Jason said softly. "I just have to go see the doctor and I'll be back. I promise."

He looked up to find Liz standing there. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and sat down and he held her hand.

"I'm going with you," Alexis said.

Jason looked over at her. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. I think it would make the girls feel better too," she said.

Addie pulled back. "Aunt Alexis will make sure that you are okay but you have to listen to her or you'll get put on a time out."

Jason smiled. "Okay, then she can go but she has to go in a helicopter."

"Dear God," Alexis muttered.

"Are you scared?" Jason asked.

Alexis bit her lip. "Hopefully, I won't have an anxiety attack."

"Just bend over and breathe if you do," Lily said. They were used to them. "You can do it."

Alexis slightly smiled. "Alright, Auntie will be brave because Jason needs my help."

"Girls, Jason needs to go," Liz said as she looked at his bandage turn redder by the minute.

"I'll be back soon," Jason said. "I promise."

Addie gave him a kiss on the cheek and then got down and Lily looked up at him. "Promise you won't leave me," she said painfully.

"I promise," Jason said before kissing her on the head.

Diane took Lily's hand and she slipped off his lap.

Johnny helped Jason stand and Elizabeth gave him a hug, "Be careful."

"I'll see you later."

"You can stay in here. Turn on a movie to distract them. They'll be cleaning upstairs," Johnny said.

"Okay," Elizabeth said before gathering the girls into her arms.

Diane grabbed the remote and they picked a movie to watch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis followed Jason and Johnny to the helicopter.

"Visit my girl for me," Johnny said. He needed to stay back in case Carlos returned.

"I will," Jason said.

Mac helped Alexis inside and sat next to her and Johnny helped Jason and they were on their way.

Alexis started to grow pale and Mac grabbed her hand and squeezed and she buried her head in his shoulder making Jason smirk.

It took ten minutes to get to G.H. and they landed on the roof.

There was a gurney waiting for Jason which he wasn't happy about but he got on.

Mac helped a wobbly Alexis into the elevator.

Jason looked over at her. "Maybe you should give her the oxygen."

"Shut it," Alexis said trying to catch her breath. She just had to keep reminding herself that she was back on the ground.

Jason and Mac chuckled.

They took Jason to a room and Alexis waited with Mac.

"You feel better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Are we taking it back?"

"Probably, I know Jason wants to get back to the girls."

She let out a groan.

"It will be fine," he said grinning.

About an hour later, Jason walked towards them.

"What's the verdict?" Mac asked.

"I have to take it easy and try not to move it or lift anything heavy for a while. I have stitches and they made me wear a sling."

"Which will probably only last until you get home," Mac said which made Jason smirk.

"And he has to take a pill tonight to help him rest," the nurse said handing a bag to Alexis. "Make sure that happens. There are also supplies in there to change the bandage twice a day for three days. We gave him a shot but if it starts to look infected, he needs to see a doctor again."

Alexis nodded. "I'll watch him take the pill myself."

Jason muttered under his breath. "I'm going to see Evangeline so we can get out of here."

Mac nodded. "We'll go with you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Evangeline's room. He was surprised that she didn't have the tube in.

"She woke up unexpectedly and we took it out," the nurse explained. "She's stable and has been sleeping."

Jason nodded and stood beside the bed and grimaced when he saw the bruises on her face. He touched her hand and Evangeline's eyes snapped open.

"Hey. I'm sorry I woke you up."

She squeezed his hand as her eyes focused. "What happened?"

"To you or me?" Jason asked.

"You."

"One of Carlos's men."

Her eyes grew big.

"It's okay. I was the only one hurt. The Webber family is fine."

"Thank God."

"I'm more worried about you," he said softly.

"I'll be fine eventually," she said softly. "How's Johnny?"

"Going nuts being away from you. He found you and was a wreck afterwards but he got you help. He demanded that I check up on you but I would have regardless."

"Did you get him?" she asked.

Jason knew what she meant. "No, but Johnny shot him in the torso. He won't be in any shape to come after us for a while. Hopefully we'll find him before then." He squeezed her hand. "You need to rest and I need to get back to the girls."

"Tell Johnny to come see me tomorrow. Tonight, he should stay with you. You're in no condition to fight," she said.

"I still have my good hand," he said waving at her.

She gave him a slight smile, "Men."

Jason smiled. "Get some rest. I'm glad that you're okay. And Evangeline…"

She looked up at him curiously.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you. It won't happen again."

"Thank you but it's not your fault."

Jason grabbed her hand and squeezed it again and then left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

To Alexis, the helicopter ride home was just as bad as the ride there. She almost kissed the ground when she got out.

Johnny met them at the door.

"How is Evangeline?" he asked.

"I spoke to her. They took the tube out and she asked for you."

"She looked bad didn't she?"

Jason nodded. "Yes, but she'll heal. She's tough. She said to come see her tomorrow, since apparently I'm incapacitated and can't protect myself without you."

"You did get shot loser," Johnny said smirking.

Jason shook his head.

Alexis went and grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen that didn't have holes in it. There was a lot of work to be done in the house but at least she noticed that some of the bloodstains were gone.

"Are the kids in bed?" he asked.

"Yes. Elizabeth and Diane are in the basement."

Alexis nodded. "I'm going to take Jason upstairs and get him settled and drugged."

She followed Jason to his room. "Sit," she said.

"Yes mom."

Alexis quirked a brow at him. "Don't get testy," she said studying him. "How are we getting your shirt off?"

"Why Alexis…" Jason said smirking.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "It has dried blood on it."

"There's probably some scissors in the drawer over there."

She found them and walked back over to the bed.

"Can you help me out of the sling?"

Alexis took it off and then carefully cut the shirt off. "Nice abs."

Jason gave her a look.

"Do you have a button up shirt you could wear to bed? We do have little girls running around."

Dear Lord the man was cut. It was enough to make her hyperventilate.

"I doubt it. Just grab one of my dress shirts in the closet."

She found a short-sleeved shirt and sat it on the bed. "Do you own sweat pants?"

"Bottom drawer."

She grabbed a pair. "Alright, should I go get Johnny for this part?"

Jason made a face and unbuckled his belt. "I can do it." There was no way in hell Johnny was helping him take off his pants.

She made him sit and then took off his shoes and socks and then arranged the sweatpants on the floor so he could just step into them. "Alright, I'll turn around."

Jason stood and dropped his jeans and then stepped into the sweats and pulled them up. "Done."

She turned back around and grabbed the short-sleeved shirt and helped him get into it and then buttoned it for him.

"Thanks," he said, glad that it was Alexis helping him and not Elizabeth because he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself.

She pulled down the covers and then helped him into bed. Grabbing the pill bottle, she fished one out and then put one in his mouth and handed him some water.

"Happy?" he asked after swallowing it.

She smiled. "Yes. I could have used one of those about two hours ago," she said thinking about the helicopter ride.

Jason smirked.

The door cracked open and Elizabeth came in.

Alexis picked up his dirty clothes and moved them out of the way.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Alexis just drugged me though."

Alexis smiled. "I'll leave you two alone."

She left and Liz sat on the bed. "You had us worried."

"How are the girls?"

"They're rattled but they finally fell asleep."

"I'm sorry they were upset about Dante and me," he said.

"They aren't used to having guys around and you and Johnny have been really good to them."

Jason made a motion so she'd grab his hand.

"They want to draw Evangeline a feel better card tomorrow."

"She'd like that. I saw her. She looks bad but she'll be okay. She asked how you were."

"I feel like we brought all of this on everyone. Sarah's a mess and locked in her room. I know that she feels guilty."

"She didn't know that Carlos was a psycho," Jason said.

"My sister has a bad track record with men," Liz said. Seeing Jason's eyes unfocus a little, she let go of his hand and stood up. "You need to rest," she said before kissing him gently.

"Good night," he said as his eyelids became so heavy that he finally allowed them to close.

"Good night."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth got up and groaned. It felt like she had only sleep for five minutes. She had gotten up twice and checked on Jason. It had taken hours for the cleanup crew and police to leave. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, figuring the girls were probably up and hungry. When she peeked into their rooms, they weren't there so she went downstairs.

Alexis was sitting at the counter reading the paper.

"Where are the girls?"

"They aren't upstairs?"

Liz shook her head and ran into the basement and then up to the third floor. They met back on the second floor.

"No luck?" Alexis asked.

"No."

Alexis put a finger over her mouth and slowly opened Jason's door and smirked. Motioning for Elizabeth to look, they saw a knocked out Jason and two little arms thrown across his chest and smiled.

She closed the door again and they went downstairs.

"I can't believe those little sneaks."

"They probably went in there after we went to sleep," Alexis said smiling. "It's kind of cute."

Liz nodded. "I'm worried about them."

"Because they are so attached?"

"Yes."

"Elizabeth, what are you going to do about you and Jason? I can clearly see where this is headed. You're going to probably have to stay here for a while until Carlos is caught."

"You said you're. Are you and Diane going to leave?"

"We're thinking about it but not right now. I think the girls need us around, but I do miss my house."

Liz sighed. "I don't know. Part of me feels like it would be nice to start over in a new place. There are so many memories of Dante there."

"I know. You have some time to decide but what are we going to do about school?"

"I'll talk to Jason about it. I supposed we could enroll them here. But, I'm not sure about the safety aspect," Liz said.

"You hungry? The microwave was shot and killed by the way."

Liz chuckled. "There's one down in the basement."

"Good to know," Alexis said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason's eyes flickered open and he groaned, his arm was stiff and hurt and he was very uncomfortable. He blinked and looked down and saw two arms and then followed the trail to the two little bodies that were pushed up against him and smiled. He was surprised that they had crawled into bed with him but he never would imagine how good it felt that they cared so much. His career had always come first. Spending time with Michael and Morgan was a nice distraction, but it didn't happen often enough. Having a family was something he never allowed himself to think about. But being around the girls was something he was really enjoying.

Addie stirred and her eyes fluttered open and when she saw Jason was awake she smiled. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm a little sore but I'm good," Jason said.

Lily lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"A little bit," Jason said.

She smiled. "We're going to make you breakfast in bed," she said before darting off of the bed. Addie followed her out of the room and Jason smiled.

When the girls ran downstairs Elizabeth came upstairs to check on Jason and found him trying to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the bathroom," he said.

She helped him untangle from the covers and stand. He was a little wobbly at first but she wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him inside.


	10. Chapter 10 - Family

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you like the girls!

Chapter 10 - Family

When Jason was finished in the bathroom, Elizabeth helped him back into bed. "How does it feel?"

"Sore."

She looked at it. "We'll need to change the bandage this morning."

"There are supplies in the bag," he said pointing it out.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Did our appliances survive?" Jason asked.

The girls ran into the room interrupting them. "Mr. Sonny is here."

Sonny walked into the doorway. "Alexis is heating up your breakfast in the basement."

"The microwave kind of blew last night," Liz said.

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "The girls told me," he said smiling as the girls sat next to Jason. Lily was playing with his hair.

"So, I guess you heard?"

He nodded. "Yes. Carly threatened my life if I didn't come over and make sure you were okay and feed you."

"She only brought me fifty tons of groceries," Jason said.

"Girls," Alexis yelled.

They ran downstairs and Sonny walked closer. "Are they safe here?"

"We're surrounded right now. The problem was that they cut the electricity and by the time the generator cut in, they got on the property. Mac has our tech guy on it," Jason said.

"If you need to use Greystone, you can. We'll be at the other house."

"I appreciate the offer," Jason said.

The girls came back upstairs with Jason's breakfast.

"Thank you," he said as Addie placed a tray in his lap and Lily put a plate down.

They smiled and ran back out.

"It looks like you have a couple of fans."

"Yeah," Jason said smiling.

"Well, I have a meeting downtown. Carly is going to stay on the island for a few more days," Sonny said.

"Okay, maybe I'll give her a call later," Jason said.

"Take care."

"Later."

Liz waited until Jason was finished the crepe Sonny had prepared and took his tray. "I'll be right back so I can change your bandage."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis smiled and took the plate off of the tray.

"I'm going to change his bandage," Liz said.

"I'll warn you, he has a lot going on under that shirt," Alexis said before she winked.

Liz chuckled. "Oh really. Just how much did you see?"

Alexis smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Liz laughed loudly. "Later," she said disappearing up the stairs.

Liz went back into the room and Jason was sitting up with his legs off the side of the bed.

"I thought this might help," he said.

She unbuttoned his shirt and Jason sucked in a breath trying not to let the soft touch of her hand affect him. She carefully eased off his shirt and bit her lip. His chest was divine. Trying not to stare too long, she got to work cutting off the bandage. She tensed when she saw the wound and checked it out from both sides. "You're not bleeding anymore but it still looks gross."

"I've had worse," he said.

Their eyes met and Liz swallowed hard. "Where?"

He pointed to a scar on his torso. "I've also been shot in the leg too."

She finished cleaning the wound and got very quiet. Jason grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like to think of you being hurt," she said not meeting his gaze.

He watched her wrap his arm up and then he touched her face and pulled up her chin. "Look at me," he said softly.

She tried to fight back her tears and Jason slowly leaned towards her and brushed his lips against hers and then lightly flicked his tongue over them. Liz eagerly responded, matching his intensity as Jason kissed her thoroughly.

Pulling back he licked his lips and blew out a breath. "Talk to me."

"You just made my brain mush."

Jason slightly smiled.

She shook it off. "Jason, later on we need to talk."

"We can talk now."

"You need to rest," she said. "Lie back please."

He got back in bed. "I'm fine Elizabeth."

"Just humor me," she said.

He got settled and watched her leave. There was no way in hell he was letting her go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz sat down to make the cards with girls. Johnny had finished patrolling the grounds and was going to leave soon.

"Mommy," Addie said.

"Yes baby."

"Is Jason going to be our new daddy?"

Liz almost broke the crayon she was holding. "Why would you ask that?"

Her daughter looked up at her. "Because he looks at you like daddy used to," she said quietly.

"And he's really nice," Lily added.

Diane had just walked into the room and pursed her lips, wondering what Elizabeth was going to say.

"He is really nice baby but I can't really answer your question because I don't know."

"Would you like him to be?" Addie asked as she continued to color.

Liz looked up at Diane who smirked at her as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Johnny thankfully interrupted. "How are those cards going?"

Liz mouthed "thank you" as the girls showed him what they were drawing.

"That looks just like her," Johnny said to Lily.

"She has beautiful hair," Lily said.

"She does," Johnny agreed.

"I want to play with it," Addie said.

Johnny smiled. "I will tell her that you said that."

"How long does she have to be in the hospital?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure but probably at least a few more days," Johnny said smoothing down Lily's hair.

The girls finished up and Johnny gave them each a kiss on the head and then left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline had been moved to a regular room. She was watching television, trying to distract herself from the dull pain in her body.

Johnny walked in and she smiled. "There's my beautiful girl."

"Hey. He's so cute."

He handed her a teddy bear and then sat down next to the bed. "You look really bored."

"I'm losing my mind already."

"What can I do?" he asked before holding her hand.

"Can you break me out of here?" she asked as she fiddled with the bear.

"You and Jason really make the worst patients."

"How is he?"

Johnny sighed. "Fine. His harem is taking care of him."

Evangeline tried not to laugh.

"The girls asked Elizabeth if Jason was going to be their new daddy."

Evangeline's eyes grew big. "Really?"

"Yeah. The look on her face was pretty funny."

She smiled. "They make a great couple."

"They will. This is for you by the way," he said handing her the two cards. "Addie wants to play with your hair."

Evangeline chuckled as she looked at them. "Awww. They are really sweet." She finished reading them and then looked up at Johnny. "Do you ever want to have kids?"

"I don't know. I love the girls. It's just a big responsibility. Suppose I suck at it."

"You're great with the girls," she said.

"What about you?"

She smiled. "Someday."

Johnny smiled. He had never really thought about having kids but somehow doing that with Evangeline seemed like it had possibilities. In fact, doing everything with her was something he was really looking forward to. "Look, I talked it over with Jason, he wants you to come back to the house to recover."

"Is he worried?"

"Yes and there are plenty of people there to help out," Jason added.

"I'll think about it. Would you stay there too?" Evangeline wasn't really looking forward to going back to her house. Johnny had it cleaned up but she would never forget what happened there.

"Yes. There's a bedroom downstairs. He was going to put two beds in there and I'll stay with you just in case you need anything."

"I'm not used to relying on people," she said softly. She had been on her own for a long time and it would be very different to be in a house full of people.

"Well get used to it because I'm not going anywhere," he said.

She smiled. Johnny was definitely a keeper. How could she say no?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up and went to the bathroom and washed up.

Liz walked into the room as a shirtless Jason walked out of the bathroom. "Why didn't you ask for help?" she asked walking towards him.

"I'm fine," he said as she slipped her arm around his waist making him suck in his breath. Her touch was driving him crazy.

They got back to the bed and he sat down and helped him put on a different shirt.

"What did you want to talk about?"

She adjusted his covers and sat down next to him. "I need to figure out what is next. Do we have to stay here until Carlos is found?"

"I would prefer that."

"Jason, the girls have school soon. I need to make some decisions."

He took her hand. "Would you consider staying? I mean after this is all said and done?"

"I don't know." She wanted to be with him but if she were honest, she was a little scared of her feelings for Jason since they were already so strong.

"It didn't seem like you were very happy where you were. Did the girls have a lot of friends?"

"No," she said. "I'm not totally committed to living there. I only moved in with the Aunts after Dante died and the store is gone. Jason, I just need to know what you want. Regardless of the situation, uprooting my girls is a major thing."

"I want you. I'm crazy about the girls. If I have to sell this house and move where you are then I will do it. But, I don't want to if you can't be happy there," he said sincerely. There was no way he could see his future without her. It was almost overwhelming how deeply he felt for her after such a short time. They were meant to be, spell or no spell. He had never felt the way he did about Liz towards anyone else.

She swallowed hard. "I want you too," she said softly. "I'm just scared. This is a huge step for me."

Jason understood where she was coming from. They hadn't known each other for long and there was the Dante factor, but he wasn't going to let either deter him. "I understand that. I don't know how long it will be before Carlos shows up again or we catch him first. I don't feel comfortable with you going back there. You would be too exposed. My sister Emily has been home schooling her daughter Katie who is four. That is another option. The girls wouldn't have to worry about getting picked on and it would be easier to guard them. She's due back in town in a few days. They went on a family vacation to Florida. Would you be interested in that?"

Liz sighed. "I guess I could talk to her about it. I had never considered it before," she said.

"She has a whole network of mothers and sometimes they switch around for different subjects." Katie had told him all about it one day when he asked.

"Maybe I could teach art," Liz said smiling.

Jason smiled. "See, things are looking up already."

"I can't take advantage of your hospitality forever. If we decided to stay, I want to get a place of our own." Liz said firmly. She would get a job and do whatever it took to pay for it.

"Whatever you're comfortable with but for now, your family is welcome here as long as they want to be here." He had no intention of letting her move out of the house and would definitely hope that over time she wouldn't even consider leaving.

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next few days were busy at Jason's house. His contractor came out to do some repairs. There were lots of bullet holes to cover up.

Jason was doing a lot better, but the girls still rarely let him out of their sight. Evangeline would probably arrive in the late afternoon and he wanted the house to be as ready as possible for her. She was going to need a lot of care and rest.

"Jason, there are people in your driveway," Alexis yelled.

Jason frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone. Walking to the door he pulled it open and was shocked to see Monica, Edward, and Alan walking towards him.

"Mom?" he asked as he pushed the screen door open.

Monica smiled. "Hey, we missed you and since we haven't heard from you in ages, we thought we'd stop by."

"Oh."

Alan frowned at his muted reaction. "Are you busy?"

"Of course he's not too busy for us," Edward said scowling.

"Come on in," Jason said, hoping that Edward would be good.

Just as they walked inside, Addie and Lily ran up to Jason. "You have to sit down. The doctor said you have to rest," Addie said. "Yeah, you have to rest," Lily added firmly.

Monica grinned. "Who are these lovely girls?"

"I'm Addie and this is my sister Lily," she said sweetly.

"You are adorable. I'm Jason's mother and this is his dad and grandfather."

Lily smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Addie took Edward's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Follow me and I will show you where to go."

Edward chuckled and allowed her to pull him along. Lily took Jason's hand and they all went into the living room.

"Who are they?"

Jason cleared his throat. "Well, their family was in trouble so they are staying here. I'm trying to protect them from a very bad man. In fact, he hurt Evangeline."

Monica nodded. "I heard that she was admitted. How is she?"

"She's doing better. I invited her to recover here."

"And what about you?" Monica was very upset when she found out Jason had been hurt, not to mention that he hadn't called.

Jason smirked. That was the real reason they were here because of his wound. "I'm doing great. The girls are taking good care of me."

Elizabeth walked into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you had company."

Jason turned to look at her and smiled. "It's okay. These are the Quartermaines. This is my mom Monica, my dad Alan, and my grandfather Edward."

Liz smiled. "It's so nice to meet you. I hope the girls are behaving."

Monica smiled and shook her hand. "They are just delightful." She was beyond thrilled at the looks Jason was giving the young woman.

Alan just chuckled at his wife.

The girls were sitting on either side of Edward showing them pictures they had drawn.

"Did you need me?" Jason asked.

"I couldn't find something," Elizabeth said quietly. Everything was all over the place as they tried to sort through everything and throw out what was broken.

He stood up. "I'll be right back," he said following Liz out of the room.

"So Lily, do you like staying here?" Monica asked.

Lily smiled. "Yes! Jason and Johnny are really nice."

Addie nodded in agreement. "Jason is going to be our new daddy."

Edward practically choked on his spit and Alan and Monica were stunned.

"Does he know that?" Monica asked.

The twins looked at each other. "Not yet."

Monica grinned. "Does your mommy know that?"

Lila smiled shyly. "No, but we'll tell her at the wedding. I want a really pretty dress."

Alan chuckled. "That's a big secret."

Addie grinned. "I know but we're good at keeping secrets."

Lily nodded. "We saw mommy and Jason kissing."

The girls giggled and Edward chuckled. He was already in love with them and couldn't wait for Lila to meet them.

Jason walked back into the room and the girls smiled up at him sweetly which made Alan have to muffle a laugh with his hands. Those two were going to be handful and he could already tell Jason was wrapped.

He sat down and they went over to him and put a blanket over him and tucked him in.

"There," Addie said smiling.

Jason grinned. "Thank you girls."

"You're welcome," they said at the same time.

He looked at his mother who was grinning from ear to ear. Elizabeth called the girls and they ran out of the room.

"I think I want to steal them," Monica said. Emily was going to go bonkers over them as well.

Jason chuckled. "They are a lot of fun."

"So, Elizabeth seems really nice," Alan said shocking Monica because he normally didn't meddle.

Jason smirked. "She's great."

"We can have the wedding at the house," Edward added.

"Edward," Monica said wanting to throw a pillow at him.

"Aren't you jumping ahead a bit?" Jason asked, amused that the girls had already won over his family in about five minutes.

"And old man can wish can't he?"

Jason shrugged.

Elizabeth walked back in. "Can I get you anything?"

Edward shook his head. "No, come sit down," he said patting the couch next to him.

She smiled and then took a seat.

"So Elizabeth, where are you from?"

"Branbury, Massachusetts."

Edward smiled. "That is a lovely area, very quaint."

Liz smiled not wanting to admit that while it was quaint, she was the town pariah.

Without even thinking, Jason took her hand and squeezed it and her smile grew wider.


	11. Chapter 11 – Welcome Home

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the Q's and the progression. You'll find out something interesting about Jason this chapter.

Chapter 11 – Welcome Home

Monica grinned at how cute they were. "So, school is starting soon. Are you going to enroll the girls here?"

Jason cleared his throat. "We were thinking of talking to Emily about home schooling for now until Elizabeth decides where she wants to live."

Alan smiled. "That sounds great. I'm sure she will be thrilled to meet the girls. Katie is around the same age."

"Lorenzo and Emily will be back in the morning," Monica said looking at Jason.

"We'll have them over to dinner or something in a few days," Jason said. He was positive that Emily and Elizabeth would get along. Lorenzo was nice enough. He owned most of the waterfront, giving Emily a very comfortable life. The family liked him and he treated his sister very well.

The girls ran back inside and handed Monica, Alan, and Edward a picture they drew. Elizabeth and Jason quickly released each other's hands but what they didn't know is that twins saw it and were very pleased.

"Why thank you. This is lovely. Tell me who everyone is," Monica said.

They pointed out everyone including their Aunts and Sarah.

"Are Sarah and your aunts here?" Monica asked.

"Yes. They are in the back yard on the porch," Addie said.

Monica smiled.

"How come your last name is different than Jason's?" Lily asked shyly.

Alan smiled. "Because Jason decided to pretend his name is different so bad people won't come after us."

"That was nice," Addie said.

Jason was still legally a Quartermaine.

Liz smiled. One of the things that she liked about Jason is that he loved protecting people and it was something he was really good at.

"I would love to meet your Aunts. Can you take me?" Monica asked.

Addie and Lily ran to her side and each grabbed a hand and they took her outside.

Alexis looked up from her book with surprise. "Hello," she said standing up.

Monica smiled. "I'm Jason's mother, Monica."

"I'm Alexis one of Elizabeth's aunts."

"And I'm Diane the other aunt."

Sarah stood up and walked over to them. "I'm Sarah, Elizabeth's sister."

"Well, it's very nice meeting you. I'm in love with the girls already."

Alexis smiled as she watched the girls play in the grass. "They are a lot of fun."

"Have a seat," Diane said.

Sarah wandered back to her corner seat and sat down. She had been thinking a lot about her choices and knew she needed to change. It wasn't like she sought out bad men, they just tended to find her. But she needed to figure out why she attracted them in the first place. She was kind of the lost soul of the family. Truth be told, her self-esteem sucked even though everyone thought she was beautiful. Maybe that was it. Everyone looked at her and judged her from what they saw without getting to truly know her. Over time, she just pretended that was okay and went with it but she was tired of being mistreated. Somehow, she needed to figure out who she wanted to be and find a purpose.

"So, you have noticed that Jason and Elizabeth like each other right?" Monica said getting right to it.

Alexis smiled. "We've noticed."

"And how do you feel about it?"

Diane gave Alexis a knowing look. "We're fine with it. Jason is a good man. I already know he really cares about Elizabeth and the girls. I think they are both falling for each other."

"Do you have any reservations?"

Diane shifted slightly. "Well, I'm worried about Jason's job. The girls lost their father in an accident and they are already crazy about Jason. If something happens to him, they would be devastated."

"I can understand that. It's hard on our family. When I found out that Jason had been hurt, I was scared to death that this time would be his last, but at the same time, I know he's really good at what he does and he loves it."

Alexis studied Monica for a moment. "I guess in the end, it's their choice. We'll just have to pray that everything works out."

Monica smiled. Alan walked out onto the porch and they all introduced themselves.

"We need to get going," he said softly.

"We have a shift tonight at the hospital," Monica explained.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you," Diane said standing up.

Monica smiled. "Bye girls."

"Bye," the girls yelled.

The Quartermaines left and Elizabeth sat back down next to Jason.

"I think they liked you a lot," Jason said with a slight smile.

Liz grinned. "They were very nice."

Jason didn't reply, instead he chose to spend their alone time kissing her. They were interrupted by giggling and pressed their foreheads together.

"They caught us. What should we say?" Jason asked.

"Don't dwell on it. We'll just act like it's nothing," she whispered.

Addie ran over to them with a big smile. "Mommy, why were you kissing Jason?"

"Yeah mommy," Lily said snuggling into Jason's side.

"Sometimes adults kiss. You know that girls," Liz said. "Evangeline should be here soon. Maybe you can make a welcome banner."

The girls grinned. "Will you help us mommy?" Lily asked.

"Of course. We'll need some paper, some crayons, and a stapler."

"You go help them and I'll call Carly," Jason said.

Liz smiled and got up and followed the girls into the dining room.

Jason pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Jason." Carly said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm just checking to make sure that you are alright."

"I'm great. We just got back from the beach," she said sitting down on the porch.

"I'm sorry you had to leave, I just didn't want you to get hurt."

She sighed. "I understand. How is Evangeline?"

"She's doing better. I'm sure she has a long way to go thought."

"I can't even imagine. To get violated like that is something I hope I never have to experience."

Jason agreed. "When are you coming home?"

"We're leaving in two days. I need to get the boys ready for the new school year," she explained.

"I'm sure they're really excited about that," he said sarcastically.

Carly grinned. "Yeah, it's up there with going to the dentist for Michael. I think Morgan secretly can't wait but he's trying to copy his brother."

"That sounds about right," Jason said smiling. He remembered following AJ around.

"Do I still have to stay away?"

Jason took a deep breath. "I'm scared Carly. You know I don't admit that very often. What he did to Evangeline….."

"I know. But you forget that everyone knows we are friends."

"I didn't forget. What if you're over here when he attacks again?"

She sighed. "Alright, I'll try to stay away. If I do have to see you, I won't bring the boys."

"You're impossible. Look, there are no ifs for now. Addie and Lily lost their dad and it's hard for them. I don't want to see Morgan and Michael go through that too."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll make Johnny do a Skype or something so they can tell you all about their island adventures."

"Sounds good," Jason said relaxing a little bit.

"I love you Jason," she said softly.

"I love you too."

He sat the phone on couch next to him. He'd miss the boys but this was the only way he could protect them.

Hearing movement on the porch, he got up and opened the door and then stepped out so he could hold it open. Evangeline was in Johnny's arms.

"Hey," Jason said giving her a quick peck on the side of her forehead. He could still see the bruising on her cheek and it made him wince. Luckily, her eyes were closed.

"Hi. Thanks for having me," she said softly.

Johnny took her inside and sat her on the couch. "I'll go get the bags."

Jason helped her off with her coat and then sat down across from her and tilted his head. "You're in pain. What can I get you?"

She put on a brave smile. "It's okay. I'll be fine in a minute." It was hard to go from one position to another.

They heard the girls before they saw them and Evangeline's eyes grew wide as she grinned.

"Evangeline," both of the girls yelled.

They stopped right in front of her, making sure not to touch her. Both girls stared at her face and Lily began to tear up.

"Oh, don't cry. It barely hurts anymore," Evangeline said trying not to cry herself. She knew what she looked like and had thought about sending Johnny for some makeup.

Liz knelt down next to her daughter and gave her hug. "She's the sensitive one. It's good to see you."

Evangeline nodded.

"We made a picture for you," Addie said softly. "It's in your bedroom."

"You're in your pajamas," Lily said giggling.

Evangeline smiled. "Thank you so much. I loved the cards you made me. Why don't you sit next to me?"

Addie carefully sat next to Evangeline and laid her head on her arm.

"Okay really, they are killing my clock."

Liz chuckled.

"You know, if you have them with Johnny, there is no guarantee they will turn out as cute," Jason said.

Johnny stopped in the doorway and his mouth dropped open. "Are you dissin' my baby making abilities? Have you seen this face?"

Evangeline chuckled and then grabbed her side.

"Sorry babe," Johnny said forgetting for a moment that it hurt for her to laugh.

"It's okay," Evangeline said.

He left to put the bags in the room and Alexis came into the room and put some tea down on the table next to Evangeline. "Let it cool for a minute."

"What is it?"

Alexis smirked. "I can't really tell you that. It's a family secret, but it will make you heal faster."

Evangeline smiled. "Thanks."

Johnny sat down next to her and after a few minutes, he grabbed the teacup and smelled it first and then took a sip. His face contorted and he literally choked it down as the girls giggled.

Alexis shook her head, "It wasn't made for you."

Evangeline was scared to taste it after his reaction.

"Trust me, it will taste delicious to you," she ensured her.

Johnny frowned. "I can't see that happening."

Evangeline sucked in a breath and then took a sip, "Yum. It's lemony."

They all laughed at the look on Johnny's face.

Sarah came into the room with a fluffy pillow and put it behind Evangeline's back.

"You guys are going to spoil me," she said smiling.

Addie suddenly got up and ran out of the room.

Liz grinned. "Definitely. I don't know what Jason is going to do now that you have dethroned him."

Jason shook his head, "That will never happen."

Sure enough, Addie ran back into the room with another pillow and Jason chuckled as she put it behind him.

"Thank you Addie."

"You're welcome."

"I guess you still got it," Alexis said smiling.

The doorbell rang and Sarah rushed towards it. "It's for me."

They all watched as Sarah opened the door, grabbed Nathan's hand, and pull him upstairs. He barely had time to say hello.

"Did you talk to her about having boys in the house?" Jason asked playfully.

Alexis chuckled. "No, but it looks like a talk is coming."

"I wouldn't try to get in her room right now. It's probably booby trapped," Liz said.

Diane laughed. "Remember that time she got in trouble at school and when you tried to get into her room, you turned purple and it didn't wear off for a week?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "How could I forget? I think I punished her for six months for that."

Addie giggled.

"Don't you get any ideas," Liz warned.

Addie tried to hide her smile which just made her giggle more and soon everyone was laughing. She got on her knees and started to play with Evangeline's hair.

"Is that okay?" Liz asked.

"She's fine."

Addie sighed, "It's so soft. Mommy, can I have hair like Evangeline's?"

Liz grinned. "No, because you have hair like Addie. You're going to hurt your hair's feelings."

Lily laughed. "Hair doesn't have feelings."

"Yes it does. Look how sad Addie's hair looks."

Addie looked at her mom skeptically as Liz made a sad face.

Evangeline tried not to smile.

"Oh no, it's crying," Liz teased.

Addie's mouth dropped open.

"You better apologize Addie," Johnny said.

Addie pouted. "I'm sorry."

Liz smiled. "That was very nice of you."

"Come here," Jason said.

She went over to him and he used his good arm to pull her into his lap and she smiled and leaned up against his chest.

Liz shook her head as she grinned.

Johnny chuckled as Lily climbed up in his lap.

"You two are whipped," Evangeline said.

"I'm not even going to deny it," Johnny said smiling.

Evangeline yawned.

"Do you want to go lay down?" Johnny asked.

She nodded. "Sorry guys."

"Don't apologize. You need your rest," Elizabeth said standing up.

"Do you want to walk?"

She sighed. "I don't think I can."

The effort to get her to the house had really wiped her out.

Johnny put Lily down. "Put your arm around my neck."

Evangeline reached up and Johnny lifted her as gently as possible, trying not to jostle her too much. She grimaced but soon relaxed against him.

The girls ran ahead and opened the door and turned on the lights.

She smiled when she saw the banner which was taped against the closet door. "I love it girls."

They grinned. Addie pulled back the covers on the hospital bed. Evangeline was surprised they had gotten her one.

"We thought it would be easier for you to sit up and lie down," Elizabeth explained.

"Thank you."

Girls, tell Evangeline good night.

The girls said goodnight and ran out.

Johnny slipped her slippers off and they covered her up. He kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep. I'll bring you dinner later."

She nodded and Elizabeth turned off the light and they walked out. When they got to the kitchen Johnny stopped and looked over at her.

"You're worried."

"I can't help it. She still has nightmares. Maybe I should stay in there with her."

Liz held up her finger and ran upstairs. She came back down with baby monitors. She still used them sometimes so she could keep track of the girls. "I'll slip one inside the room and take the other one with you."

Johnny smiled. "You think of everything don't you?"

"It's a mom thing," she said before making her way to Evangeline's room.

After she had placed the monitor on the nightstand, they went back into the living room and sat around and talked while the girls entertained them.

About an hour later, they heard Evangeline whimpering and Johnny got up and went to her.

"Is she hurting mommy?" Addie asked.

"She's having bad dreams," Liz explained.

"Because of the bad man?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

Liz could tell that Lily was a little stressed by that. "She'll be okay. It will just take some time."

Lily seemed to accept that and started playing with her sister again.

Eventually, the aunts made some dinner for them and they all ventured into the dining room. Johnny ate in the room with Evangeline and Sarah and Nathan came down to join them.

"Aunt Sarah had a boy in her room," Addie said grinning.

Sarah laughed. "We were just talking."

Liz gave her a look and Jason chuckled when Nathan turned a little red.

"You're in trouble," Addie said drawing out the trouble.

That just sent Sarah into a fit of giggles which was contagious.

Alexis sat back and watched her family. Even after all they had been through, they still laughed and loved hard. The girls were thriving and Elizabeth finally had a pulse again. They were going to be just fine.


	12. Chapter 12 – Date Night

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Lol kcke2pen – trust me I can't live without the action either but we're on a break from it right now. * lol Guest – re: lovin – we're getting there!

Chapter 12 – Date Night

The next day, Emily breezed inside the house. Monica had told her about Jason and Elizabeth and she was so curious that she just had to come over and see it for herself.

Johnny had let her in. "Hello Katie," he said picking her up and kissing her forehead.

Katie smiled as she threw her arms around his neck. "I had fun on my vacation."

"I'm glad. I missed you."

The girls came running into the room and skidded to a stop.

"Hey girls, this is Katie. Jason is her uncle."

Addie smiled. "I'm Addie."

"I'm Lily."

Katie smiled. "Hello."

"Do you want to play with us?" Addie asked.

Katie nodded and Johnny put her down and she ran off with them.

"They are hella cute," Emily said. "Where's Jason?"

"In the dining room," Johnny said leading the way.

Jason smiled at his sister. "Hey."

She went around the table and kissed him on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. The arm is getting better."

"Good."

She sat down next to him and Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Hello."

Emily grinned. She was very pretty. "Hi, I'm Emily."

Liz smiled back. "Well it's nice to finally meet you."

Emily got up and gave her a hug.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

They sat down and Jason asked where Katie was.

"She's running around here somewhere with her new best friends."

Jason smiled. "I knew they'd get along."

"I hope so but Katie is really bossy. I think she takes after Tracy."

Johnny made a face. "Don't be talking about my baby like that."

Emily chuckled. "I partially blame you for it. You do whatever she asks."

"Trust me, he's the same way with Addie and Lily," Liz said. "How old is Katie?"

Emily smiled. "She just turned five."

Liz frowned and looked at Jason. "You said she was four."

He shrugged sheepishly.

"Jason sucks with ages. The only good thing is that he always guesses me younger. That will come in handy when I'm like fifty. The girls are five right?"

Liz grinned. "Yes. Their birthdays are in January."

Addie ran into the room. "Jason, Katie said you fell into the pool at her house."

Jason groaned. "I didn't fall. Emily pushed me in."

Addie giggled. "Did she get a time out?"

Emily grinned.

"No, but she should have had one."

Addie laughed and ran away.

They sat around and talked for a few minutes and then Emily slipped away to check on them. She found them in the basement playing.

"Mommy, Addie and Lily want Uncle Jason to marry their mommy," she said giggling as she brushed her doll's hair.

Emily grinned. "I heard, but it's a secret. You can't tell them okay?" Monica had told her what was said and Emily had already decided she loved the girls. Anyone who was up for getting Jason married off was good in her book—within reason of course.

Katie nodded.

"Will you help us?" Addie asked.

"Of course I will. I'll start trying to come up with a plan. We have to get them on a date first."

"Mommy said we have to stay around here because of the bad man."

Emily agreed. "I think I have the perfect plan and they won't have to go anywhere."

"Can we help?" Lily asked.

Emily smiled. "Yup. I think we should put a table out in the barn and they can have a nice dinner out there."

The girls all grinned.

"That's a great plan," Lily said.

Addie chimed in, "We can play music."

"That's a great idea," Emily said.

Lily thought for a moment. "We can have a bouncy tent."

Addie and Lily giggled.

"Um, I think Uncle Jason can't get in one until his arm is better," Katie said.

Lily looked a little disappointed. "Okay."

"We'll serve them dinner in there and then give them some time by themselves," Emily added.

"Won't they be bored?" Addie asked.

Emily chuckled. "I don't think so. Now, you leave all the details to me. I will bring the food over and you can help me get everything together."

Alexis had heard the whole thing as she stood at the bottom of the stairs smiling.

Emily realized she was there and stood up. "Hello, I'm Jason's sister Emily."

"I'm Alexis, Elizabeth's aunt. That's some plan you have there."

Emily winked at her. "I'm just helping the girls out."

"Uh huh. You can count me in."

Emily smiled. "Good because we might need you to help distract them."

"You got it."

'What's going on?" Johnny asked as he walked towards them.

Emily filled him in and he grinned.

"I'll make sure to get the table set up and bring a radio out there," Johnny volunteered.

"Thanks."

"When are we doing this?" he asked curiously.

"How about tomorrow night?"

Alexis smiled. "Sounds good to me."

When he got back upstairs, Johnny filled in Evangeline so that she could help keep Liz distracted and they all finalized the plan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next night, Emily slipped into the house. Jason and Elizabeth were in their rooms cleaning up after Diane accidentally spilled a bucket of water on them when they surprised her as they came around the corner.

Alexis hustled her out back and they got busy setting up the dinner while Sarah and Johnny worked on dressing the couple.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sarah walked into Elizabeth's room and waited until she came out of the bathroom. Liz was shocked to find her sister sitting on her bed as she stood there in her underwear.

"It's about time. What the hell were you doing in there?" Sarah asked blowing a bubble with her gum.

"It's called washing up." Elizabeth walked over to the closet.

"I already have your outfit right here."

Liz frowned. "Since when do you dress me?"

"Since the girls wanted to make you a special dinner. They are waiting for you in the barn."

Liz smiled softly. "They are so cute."

Sarah held up a dress.

"Do I have to be that formal?"

"Yup. It's princess night and you're the princess."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Let me fix my hair then."

"Hurry up. The food will get cold."

Across the hall, Johnny had interrupted Jason.

"What are you doing in my room?" a shirtless Jason asked as he emerged from the bathroom.

"You need to dress up a little."

He frowned. "Why?"

"The girls are making you dinner in the barn."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. It's princess night. At least wear a button down and some slacks."

Jason sighed. "Fine." He was almost disgusted with himself that he was so whipped.

"Someone will come to get you when it's time," Johnny said before leaving.

About ten minutes later, there was a soft knock on his door and Jason got up and opened it. Addie was standing there with a princess dress on.

Jason smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Prince Jason we must go now."

He chuckled. "Okay. Are we traveling by horse?"

She giggled. "No silly. I will walk you. When we get downstairs, you have to put a blindfold on."

"Okay." He wasn't really keen on it but he wasn't going to disappoint her.

He followed her down the stairs and Sarah was waiting for them.

"Sit," she demanded.

He sat down and she carefully put on the blindfold. Feeling Addie grab his hand, he stood up and Diane accompanied them both the rest of the way.

Upstairs, Elizabeth was being greeted by Lily.

"Hi Princess Mommy."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Hello Princess Lily."

"Shall we go?"

She smiled. "Of course."

They got downstairs where Johnny was waiting. "Alas fair Elizabeth, you are a vision."

Liz grinned. "Thank you Prince Johnny."

"That's King Johnny."

Liz chuckled. "I apologize for the slight."

He pulled out a scarf. "Just go along with it," he whispered.

She nodded and he put the blindfold on and slipped a coat over her shoulders, and then they escorted her to the barn where Jason was waiting. After she tripped a few times and almost fell, Johnny picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

Addie was so excited and Jason couldn't help but smile. Soft music started to filter through the air and then Johnny appeared with Elizabeth and put her down.

"Thanks for the lift." It was weird to walk and not be able to see where you were going.

They walked a few feet and Sarah took her coat and she and Johnny left.

"You can take the blindfolds off now," Lily said.

They both took them off and were stunned to see each other.

The girls grinned. "This is date night," Addie said.

"Please have a seat," Lily added.

Liz smiled at the amusement in Jason's eyes. He held out her chair. "You look gorgeous," he whispered giving her a chill. She had on a very pretty burgundy dress that had a short sweater jacket over the top. Johnny had put portable heaters near the table so they'd stay warm. A slight cold front had moved through, signaling the change of seasons.

"We'll be right back," Addie said leading Lily away.

"I can't believe they did all of this," Liz said slightly bewildered.

Jason smiled. "I'm glad that they did."

The girls came back with two champagne glasses. Addie placed them down on the table and then pointed to the bucket that was next to it. Jason nodded and then poured some into each glass.

The girls ran off and Jason made a toast. "To a wonderful evening."

Liz smiled. "I'll drink to that."

They came back with two small trays with some appetizers. Jason smiled when he realized it was from Kelly's.

They munched and chatted and the girls came back with a beer for Jason and then they brought their entrée's.

Jason laughed when he saw the burger. "Emily."

Liz grinned and her mouth watered when she saw the chili and grilled cheese sandwich. "Yum. Somehow, I don't think this was a meal a real princess would have eaten."

Jason smiled. "It's perfect."

She bit into her sandwich and moaned. "I totally agree."

They ate for a few minutes and then Jason asked her to dance and they got up.

"We can't waste that beautiful dress."

Liz smiled and put her arms around his neck. "My children are geniuses."

"I would agree."

They were silent for a while as they swayed to the music. Liz looked up to say something and Jason quickly closed the distance and kissed her gently, savoring the feel of her lips against his. And when her tongue swiped against his lip, he met her advances eagerly as they passionately kissed.

"I'm afraid my intentions for you right now are quite scandalous," Jason said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Liz grinned. "Prince Jason, I never thought I'd hear you say that word."

Jason chuckled. "Neither did I."

They sat back down and Katie walked towards them with dessert. She carefully placed it on the table and Jason grinned and motioned for her to come closer. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Princess Katie."

She giggled. "You're welcome."

Elizabeth's eyes grew big as she eyed the chocolate cake.

Jason smiled and handed her a fork. She moaned as she bit into it and then picked up another piece and put it in Jason's mouth.

"Good," he said.

"I think Kelly's is my new favorite place."

The girls came back. "Do you need anything else?" Addie asked.

"No, this is perfect girls. Give mommy a hug."

Liz hugged them and slipped them both a bite of the cake.

"That is so good mommy," Lily said grinning.

Jason called them over and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything."

They smiled shyly and ran off.

Sarah poked her head in. "Alright, we're done here. I'll feed them dinner. And don't think I didn't see that chocolate on Addie's face."

Liz chuckled as the door shut.

"So, another dance Milady?"

She nodded and they danced again. That is when she noticed a blanket laid out over the hay with some pillows and two other blankets. She blushed. "Sarah is just so—"

Jason chuckled. "—Bad?"

"Yes."

"It could have been Emily too."

They continued to dance and then Jason kissed her again. It heated up rather quickly and they found themselves feverishly making out.

Falling onto the blanket, Jason partially laid on top of her, making sure not to crush her. "You are so beautiful Elizabeth. This night has been perfect and I never want it to end."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "I feel the same way." She kissed him again, getting used to the contours of his mouth.

"I just don't want to rush you."

She knew what he was saying. Dante. She had never thought she'd ever feel love again and she was already falling for Jason. "I don't feel rushed. I mean, I feel a little guilty for giving my heart to you so soon."

"We didn't plan it. I think Dante wouldn't want you to stop living."

"He wouldn't. You just scare me."

He swallowed hard. "Is it the curse?"

She shook her head no. "I think you may have broke it. It's just, this is so real. Can we wait a little longer to make love? I just need a little more time and I want to say goodbye to Dante."

"I understand. I will wait as long as it takes Elizabeth. That is how much you mean to me."

She pulled him down into another kiss and then he laid on his back and she cuddled into his side. Jason pulled the blanket up over them and they talked for hours before getting up and going back into the house. Everyone had gone to bed. He walked her to her door and then kissed her once again.

"I had a wonderful evening Prince Jason."

He smiled. "That was the best date I have ever been on Princess Elizabeth."

She grinned. "See you in the morning."

He watched her go inside and then went into his, still sporting a silly smile on his face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up with a pep in her step. She checked on Evangeline and helped her wash up and get changed. When she saw the extent of Evangeline's wounds, it was all she could do not to cry. The tea seemed to be helping her and the bruise on her face was starting to fade a little. She prepared some more and made sure that Evangeline finished it all.

"So, are you going to tell me about your date last night?"

Liz grinned. "It was perfection."

Evangeline smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Jason's a great guy."

"Do I sense a but?"

"I just feel a little guilty about Dante," Liz said softly. "I miss him. I feel like I'm moving on and leaving him behind."

"He gave you the girls. You'll always have him with you."

Liz nodded. "I know, but I feel like I'm betraying him."

Evangeline grabbed her hand. "Fate brought you and Jason together. You can't ignore that. Have you even considered that maybe Jason is Dante's parting gift to you?"

Liz shook her head.

"As we both know, bad things can happen to good people. When I think of how close I came to dying—I just refuse to take anything for granted again. You need to be honest with yourself. If Jason is the one then let him be that for you. The girls deserve someone who will love them unconditionally and Jason already does."

Liz agreed with her. "I'll try."

Evangeline smiled. "That's better."

"Are you going to take your own advice?" Liz asked with a slight smile.

Evangeline grinned. "Of course. That man is everything right now. The way he takes care of me…"

Liz smiled. "I think Johnny is already in love with you."

"Well, I'm definitely on my way."

"You better be. You need to do something about that clock."

Evangeline smiled. "Well, that's all your fault. So, are you going to want to have more kids with Jason?"

Liz shrugged. "Eventually I wouldn't mind a little boy."

They were interrupted when Jason walked inside the room. "Are you ladies hungry?"

Evangeline perked up. "I am."

Liz chuckled. "Me too. I'll be right back."

"Do you want to try and eat at the table?" Jason asked.

"You'll have to help me."

He nodded and helped her sit it. "Do you mind if I carry you?"

"No." Evangeline had given up on trying to be independent at this point. She just didn't have the strength.

Jason carefully lifted her, being mindful not to hurt her. "You okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded. It was still very painful to move around.

Jason took her out to the dining room and sat her down.

"What are you doing?" Diane asked Jason.

"Helping."

"You shouldn't be carrying her."

Evangeline gasped. "I totally forgot about your arm."

Jason wasn't wearing his brace anymore so it was easy to forget he had been injured."

"I'm fine. I wouldn't have done it if I couldn't handle it."

"Men," Evangeline muttered.

Johnny grinned from the doorway. "Are you in trouble again?"

Addie ran towards him and he scooped her up. "Jason picked up Evangeline and now he's on a time out, right mommy?"

"I thought you were on my side," Jason said trying not to smile.

"You were very bad," Liz said trying to be stern. "Take a seat over there."

Jason sighed and sat down ready to face his punishment.


	13. Chapter 13 - Breakdown

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the girls! * Guest – Forgot about that movie but it fits lol * KLJLizFan – lol re: your daughter. My niece is like that too (athlete but she likes her tutu's right now lol.

Chapter 13 - Breakdown

The adults continued talking and two minutes later Lily piped up. "Is it time up yet?"

Liz smirked. "No Lily."

She pouted and walked away. The girls sat near Jason's chair with their heads leaning on their hands waiting patiently for his punishment to be over.

Another minute went by. "Is it time yet?" Addie asked.

Diane grinned. "One more minute."

"You can do it Jason," Addie said quietly.

He looked down at her and nodded as he tried not to smile.

Finally it was done and the girls celebrated by jumping up and down.

Diane shook her head. "You would have thought you just got released from a long prison term."

"Only Johnny goes to jail," Addie said as Lily nodded in agreement.

Evangeline grinned. "Does he need a lawyer?"

Lily smiled, "Yup."

"Well good thing I am one then."

"Let's go back to jail," Addie said taking Johnny's hand.

"Can't I eat first?"

Addie stopped like she was thinking.

"You can take Johnny to jail after breakfast," Liz said.

"Okay."

Johnny walked over to Evangeline. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You want your medicine?" He could tell she was in pain.

"Afterwards."

She hated relying on it but the reality of it was that she did need it right now.

Alexis started passing plates into the kitchen and they all sat down and began to eat.

"Mac and Robert are stopping by in a few hours," Jason said.

"Do they have any news?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm not sure."

For once, they were rather cryptic on the phone.

Diane put some of the special tea in front of Evangeline. "I tried something different. Let me know if it helps."

Evangeline smiled. "Thanks."

They chatted and about a half hour later, there was a knock at the door and Sarah got up to answer it.

Emily smiled. "Hello."

Sarah held the door open. "Come in."

The girls ran into the room. "Katie," they yelled.

Emily chuckled as they ran off. She had brought over some paperwork for Elizabeth about home schooling. "How's the couple?"

Sarah grinned. "As cute as ever, although, your brother got into trouble this morning and got put on a time out.

"Do I look surprised?"

Sarah chuckled. "Nope."

They walked into the dining room. "Good morning."

Liz smiled. "Good morning."

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Diane asked.

"Nothing for me."

Liz stood up. "Come on, we'll go into the living room."

They left and Johnny stood up. "Do you want to go back to the room?"

Evangeline smiled. "Actually, the tea is hitting the spot. I'm good."

He smiled and sat back down. "I guess Elizabeth is going to have to come clean with Emily if she's going to be around the kids."

There was a shriek from the living room and Jason smirked. "I think she just did."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily's mouth was hanging open as she watched Elizabeth's teacup floating in the air.

Liz chuckled. "I hope this doesn't change anything."

Emily's head tilted and she watched Liz take a sip and then leave it in the air again.

Jason came into the room and grinned. "You can close your mouth now."

Emily's mouth snapped shut and then she glared at her brother. "No wonder you were on a time out."

Liz grabbed the teacup and put it on the table. "Well?"

"I—I don't know what to say."

Jason sat down next to Liz and took her hand just in case it got ugly.

"How?" Emily asked.

Liz shrugged. "It runs in the family."

Emily looked at Jason. "Can you imagine what a terror I would have been if I had those kind of powers?"

Jason chuckled. "You were bad enough without them."

"You are definitely on another time out. Can the girls do that?"

Liz shook her head. "No. I honestly don't practice with them. When they are older if they are interested I will, but for now, they are aware they can do some things and they do from time to time without realizing it. I don't make a big deal about it or do magic a lot in front of them, so it's something they are used to but don't dwell on."

"Wow," Emily said trying to take it all in.

"So, are you still okay with the home schooling?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. The girls get along great with Katie and I think it would be fun. Of course, we would love it if you taught art twice a week. There would be a few other kids that would attend as well. Out of our group, we try to utilize everyone's strengths and go from there."

The year before, Emily and a few other parents did a preschool program. It helped Emily get familiar with what she needed to do and how much work was involved.

Liz looked over the paperwork. "It sounds great."

Emily stood up. "Well, I have to go run some errands."

"Why don't you leave Katie here with the girls?" Liz asked.

"Are you sure?"

Liz looked over at Jason.

"It's fine with me."

Emily smiled. "I'll go say goodbye and then I'll pick her up before dinner."

"Why don't you both stay?" Jason asked.

"Um, can I bring Lorenzo?"

Jason shrugged. "Sure."

She smiled and disappeared to go to the playroom.

There was a knock on the door and Jason got up and to get it. "Mac, Robert, come in."

They came inside and greeted Liz.

"I'll go upstairs with the girls," she said figuring they needed to talk.

He nodded and then Emily left and the guys went downstairs with Johnny in tow.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

Mac cleared his throat. "We want to set a trap for Carlos."

"Okay," Johnny said.

Robert cleared his throat. "We'll have to use bait."

Johnny and Jason looked at each other with a frown on both of their faces.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

"Jason, the sooner we get this taken care of the better," Mac explained. "He's still injured so that would give us an advantage."

Sarah was standing on the steps. She had come to bring them some water and coffee. Taking a deep breath she sighed loudly, alerting them to her presence. Placing the tray on the table, she stood fidgeted before calmly speaking. "I'll be the bait."

"Sarah no." Johnny said.

"Johnny, it's okay. I got everyone into this mess. I'll be the bait. Just tell me what I need to do."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't allow this. Sarah, this could go very wrong."

"I know that," she said crossing her arms against her chest. "But, I couldn't stand it if someone else was hurt."

Liz walked into the room. When Sarah didn't come back, she thought that something was wrong. "What's going on?"

Nobody wanted to tell her.

"Guys….."

Johnny sighed. "Sarah wants to use herself as bait."

"What? No," Elizabeth said emphatically. "There is no way that is going to happen."

"Elizabeth you are being unreasonable. Don't you want the kids to be safe?"

"Hell yeah but not at the expense of your life."

Mac cleared his throat. "She would be protected. Just hear us out okay?"

Liz put her hand on her hips. "Start talking."

Johnny and Jason tried not to smile.

Robert smirked. "Well love, basically we would take her to a beach house. There's a panic room inside so she could be in there at a moment's notice. Of course, she'd make some appearances here and there. We'll have a female agent who is about her size pose as her and then when he comes to get her, we snag the bastard."

Jason sighed. "There is still a lot that can go wrong."

"I'll do it."

"Sarah!" Liz said loudly.

"It's my choice and I'm doing it. When do you want to get this started?"

"Soon. It might take a few weeks to drag him out of hiding. We'll go back and forth a few times. It will be fine," Robert said.

"Won't they think it's odd that she's driving around by herself?"

"She won't be."

Everyone looked at Mac.

"We're hoping that Elizabeth will go with her."

Jason stood up. "Absolutely not. She has two kids who would be devastated if something happened to her."

Liz touched his hand. "Jason."

He looked down at her. "You can't possibly be considering this."

She didn't know what to do. Part of her just wanted this to be over so they could move forward. There was a huge risk but if the two of them did this, she just felt Carlos would definitely take the bait and they could get on with their lives.

Jason muttered under his breath and then quickly went upstairs and walked to the barn. He needed some air. He was mad that she would even consider what Mac and Robert had offered. If she got hurt, he wouldn't be able to bear it.

Liz wasn't far behind him. She heard something clatter and slowly opened the door and watched him pace back and forth. When he picked up a large piece of metal and hurled it, she gasped, scared that he would hurt his arm.

He looked over at her as she walked inside. "Elizabeth what were you thinking?"

"That I just want this over with."

"Do you understand how much you mean to me? I can't lose you."

"You won't."

"You don't know that," he said painfully. "What can I say to make you not go?"

Tears started to flood her eyes. "Jason….."

His mouth crushed hers as he kissed her passionately. Elizabeth moaned, caught up in the onslaught of Jason's hot kisses. He backed her into one of the support beams as he grabbed her face and plundered her mouth. Her hands slipped under his shirt as his muscles jerked under her hand in response to her feathery touch. "Elizabeth," he breathed out against her lips. His tongue playfully darted out and licked her lips before he took her mouth again. When they finally came up for air he whispered, "Don't go, please."

Elizabeth's heart dropped and she tore away from him and ran out of the door as a tortured Jason watched her leave and pitifully leaned against the post.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The door to Evangeline's room flew open as a harried Elizabeth ran in crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked patting the bed next to her.

"Everything," Elizabeth said as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Did you and Jason get into a fight?"

Liz nodded. "Mac and Robert want to use Sarah as a decoy. Jason was against it and then when they included me in the picture, he kind of lost it. He went storming out of the house to the barn and I followed him."

Evangeline sighed. "Go on."

"He begged me to not to not do it and he kissed me so passionately, I think my clothes almost fell off by themselves."

Evangeline smiled. "Nice.

"When he begged again, I ran out. I couldn't tell him no but how can I let my sister do this by herself? I just want this to be over."

"I know you do and so do I. Jason just found you and the girls and I think he's already in love with you Elizabeth."

She blushed.

"Let him calm down for a little bit okay?"

There was a soft knock on the door and then Mac walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Elizabeth, I need your answer."

She sucked in her breath and Evangeline squeezed her hand.

"I need to speak to my family."

Mac nodded and Liz got off the bed.

"Thanks for listening to me," Liz said.

Evangeline slightly smiled. "Any time."

Liz followed Mac into the kitchen and then her, Diane, Alexis, and Sarah went down into the basement to talk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis wasn't very happy about Sarah's decision and she was even more upset by Liz's possible participation. "You do realize that you have two small children who need their mother. They already lost one parent. How can you even consider this?"

"Because I am trying to protect them the best way I know how. We're sitting ducks here," she said frustratedly.

"I understand where both of you are coming from, but so many things can go wrong. This family has had enough heartache. I can't imagine how badly the kids will be hurting if they lose either one of you," Diane added.

Sarah sighed. "They are right Elizabeth. I can do this by myself."

"How did you come to conclusion, after what we just said, that we'd be okay with you going?" Alexis asked.

"I need to do this. This is all my fault," Sarah said tearfully.

Liz stood up and started to pace. "I don't know what to do or what the right answer is. All I know is that too many other people have been hurt. This needs to end."

"There has got to be another way," Diane said quietly.

"Our only choices are letting me do this, waiting for Carlos to strike again and possibly kill us, or going into the witness protection program," Sarah said.

"Elizabeth, maybe we should all split up," Alexis suggestion.

"What?" Liz yelled.

"Hear me out. You should go into the program. Sarah should too. We can disappear for a while. I could always use a vacation. We'd all be safe."

Liz started to cry.

The door opened and Mac came downstairs. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought that maybe you'd have some questions."

Alexis cleared her throat. "Could you still put Elizabeth and the kids in a witness protection program?"

Mac was surprised. "Yes."

"And what about Sarah?"

"They would have to go to separate places, but it could be done."

Jason sat on the steps and listened.

Liz was so upset. "Look, even if we did that, what about Evangeline? They could target her again. Carlos could try to get to Jason's family to get answers. And this could go on for years. We would have no contact with each other. Is that really what you all want?"

Mac could tell that this was stressing everyone out. "Look, why don't we all sleep on this. If you think this is too dangerous, then we'll keep thinking."

Alexis slightly smiled. "Thank you Mac."

Mac nodded and left. Sarah strode towards the stairs and stopped when she saw Jason. He stood up and let her pass by and watched as Alexis and then Diane followed her.

Liz sat down on the couch and started to sob. She was tired of running and putting other people in danger.

Jason walked towards her. "Elizabeth."

She looked up and wiped her face and then hugged her arms around her body.

"I'm sorry I got upset with you. You're just so important to me."

"I don't know what to do. I feel like a horrible mom. Am I being ridiculous that I just want this nightmare to be over without separating our family?"

Jason shook his head. "No, you're not. I don't know what the right answer is but whatever you decide I'll be by your side. Even if you choose the program, I'll be there. Leaving you is not an option."

She ran into his arms and he hugged her tightly. How was it possible that she already had love in her heart for this man?

Jason picked her up and sat down on the couch. He didn't know what to say. This whole situation was unraveling and all he knew was that he needed to protect them.

Sarah opened the door to the basement, "Emily and Lorenzo are here."

"Okay," Jason yelled back.

"I think I just need a minute and then can you please go get your sister and her husband for me?"

"Yes."

He took a hold of her chin and tilted her head up and then kissed her gently before placing her on the couch and going upstairs. When he walked into the living room Emily looked up at him. The tension in the house was very noticeable and she wondered what the hell had happened since she had been gone.


	14. Chapter 14 - Giving In

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I feel like I lost people since the weekend. Hopefully it's just because you're busy. Like I said, hard to predict what people like to read. * Guest – Agree but will point out Carlos wants both of them because they both dumped in the woods. * Guest – How is she being stupid and irresponsible when she hasn't done anything but think about her options? It's not stupid to love and want to protect your family.

Chapter 14 – Giving In

Jason approached Emily. "Can you two come with me?"

She nodded and grabbed Lorenzo's hand and they went downstairs.

"Lorenzo, this is Elizabeth Falconeri."

He shook her hand. "It's nice to me you. Katie has taken a definite liking to the girls."

"She's a lovely girl," Elizabeth said sincerely.

Lorenzo could tell that Liz had been upset. He took a seat on the sectional couch as did Emily and Jason.

Liz looked at Lorenzo, "As you know, Emily has offered to homeschool my girls temporarily."

He nodded.

"I just—someone is trying to hurt my family and I don't want anything to happen to Katie because of it."

Lorenzo cleared his throat. "I can assure you that do to my business, we are very well guarded. My property is like a compound. There are gates, security cameras, and guards."

"But we had all of that and they still got to us here," Elizabeth said painfully. "Evangeline was already hurt because of this situation and if Katie were hurt, I don't think I could live with that."

Emily got up and hugged her. "I refuse to abandon you. The girls need some stability right now. I can get the other mothers to come to our home to teach classes instead of us going to them. Let us help you."

Liz pulled back. "Emily…."

Lorenzo sighed. "I understand your situation and I appreciate your caution, but I think we can handle this. It's okay."

Liz wiped her face. "Sorry, it's been a really emotional day."

"What's going on?" Lorenzo asked.

"Mac wants to use Sarah and Elizabeth as bait," Jason said gruffly.

"I see. Let me guess, you were thinking about agreeing and no one is happy about it?"

Liz nodded. "Sarah agreed to do it and I didn't want her to do it alone."

"Honestly, those kind of scenarios usually don't end very well," Lorenzo said softly.

"The girls need you Elizabeth," Emily added.

"I know that. I just wanted it to be over so that the girls can have some normalcy. I just feel so helpless."

Jason got up and hugged her.

Emily and Lorenzo stood up. "You two talk. We'll be upstairs."

"Emily, can you send Mac down here please?" Liz asked.

"Sure."

"Whatever you decide, I will support you. I may not like it, but I have your back," Jason said.

She slightly smiled. "Thank you for saying that."

"It hurt a little but I'll get over it."

She grinned.

Mac ran down the steps. "Yes?"

"I can't do it. I can't leave my girls. They already lost one parent and they are finally doing better," Liz explained.

"I understand. We can just use Sarah."

Liz's heart dropped and she didn't say anything.

Mac went back upstairs.

"I can't make her not do this."

Jason sighed. "I know."

"Is it wrong that I'm ready to cast a spell or tie her up in the barn?"

Jason slightly smiled. "Trust me, I was tempted to kidnap you."

"No tying up?"

Jason eyes slightly darkened, "You really shouldn't tempt me like this."

Liz bit her lip. "Come on, I want to talk to my sister."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carlos stared up at the ceiling. His father had just called and read him the riot act about being careless. He wanted him to come home and recover there but there was no way that was going to happen. He had some unfinished business to handle. He had a few witches he needed to put in their place. No one got the best of him. His reputation was very important to him.

He fondled the amulet that dangled from his neck. When he had discovered Sarah's secret, in the month after she had left him for dead in the woods, he knew that he had to find protection in order to get his revenge. A priestess had given him the amulet and it was very powerful. They wouldn't be able to harm him as long as he wore it.

He also wanted Morgan dead. The man had been a thorn in his side for far too long and interfered with him being able to conduct his business. As soon as he was physically capable of retaliating, he would end all of this and hopefully there would be no one else standing in his way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sarah watched Liz and Jason walk into the room. They sat down and Diane and Alexis joined them while the kids stayed with Johnny.

"You're really going to do this?" Alexis asked.

"Yes," Sarah said firmly.

"If you're doing this because you think you owe it to us, then you need to get that thought right out of your head. This could be a suicide mission," Elizabeth said angrily. "You are acting as if your life is disposable and it's not."

Mac tried to interject and Liz held up her hand. "No offense, but you are the last person I want to hear from right now."

Mac pursed his lips but didn't say a word.

"No one in this room hasn't made a bad choice before, but those girls will not be okay if they lose you Sarah," Liz said passionately.

"You don't think I know that? I'm doing this for them; for all of us. This needs to end. I brought this shit down on everyone. The only good thing about this is that you met Jason. I need to do this Elizabeth, so if you're going to be mad at me then I can live with that," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

Mac cleared his throat, "May I?"

Elizabeth glared at him but still nodded. As far as she was concerned, Mac was putting a civilian in danger and she was pissed.

"Sarah will never be left alone. There were agents in the house at all times. Even in the car, there will be someone. I will not put her life in immediate danger."

"Carlos isn't stupid Mac. What makes you think that he will even take the bait? He knows we are under your protection." Diane said.

"Carlos's downfall is his arrogance. That is what we are betting on. As was mentioned before, there is a panic room in the house where Sarah can go to if something goes wrong as well."

Jason took Liz's hand as tears began to fall down her face. She felt like she had already lost so much and it was just overwhelming her. "When does she leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Mac said.

Liz stood up. "I really need to get out of here," she said wiping her face.

"Elizabeth…." Sarah said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll be back later. Please Mac…." Liz said emotionally. She knew she couldn't go far but she just needed some place to unwind.

Jason stood up. "I'll take her to the trailer."

Mac nodded. "I'll stay here with them."

Jason grabbed Liz's hand and they went outside and walked to the barn. He didn't say anything and just let her think. When they finally got there, he handed her a helmet and sat on an ATV. She put it on and climbed on behind him and when they got to the property line, they got off and left it there and hiked the rest of the way to the trailer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked around. It was small but functional.

Jason grabbed some tequila out of a cabinet and put two shot glasses down and then poured it.

She quickly gulped it down and then hit the glass on the table twice for him to refill it and he did. He watched her throw back the shot and then sit down and let out a long sigh. "I really needed that."

He smirked and did his shot and refilled the glasses again.

"Keep them coming."

"I hope I'm going to get a good tip."

Liz smirked. She needed to burn off some steam and she was thinking that she knew a great way to do it.

They did one more shot and then she stood up. "Is there a radio in here?"

Jason nodded and reached over and turned it on. Music filled the air and she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Dance with me."

He pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest as they lightly swayed to the music. They closed their eyes, enjoying each other's company. And after a while, Liz looked up at him and then pulled him down into a kiss which quickly got out of control. Her hands moved under his shirt and Jason pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He wasn't convinced she was ready for the next step.

"I'm sure. Out of all this craziness, the one thing I now am sure of is that I'm falling for you Jason. I was scared at first, but I believe in us. I want to give this a chance."

He slightly smiled and then pulled his shirt off. "Your turn."

Her eyes languidly perused his body and then she pulled off her top and looked up at him. Jason pulled her into him hard as he ravished her mouth. They stumbled towards the door and then Jason lifted her up and pressed her back into it. He couldn't get enough of her mouth and the feel of her body. Pulling back to catch his breath, their gaze met and Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Make love to me Jason."

"God you are so hot," he said before kissing her reverently. He felt her reach between them and rub her hands against his hardness and he moaned and quickly walked them over to the bed and sat her down.

Slowly he pulled off shoes and pants before kissing up her leg. From Liz's standpoint, he looked like a predator. His eyes were halfway shut and his muscles twitched as he pulled off her underwear and then licked his lips. Then he carefully unzipped himself and toed off his shoes and socks. When his huge erection jutted out, she bit her lip at its impressiveness and then quickly moved forward as he tried to kick off his jeans. Jason gasped as Liz's tongue flicked across his head before she took most of him in. "Elizabeth," he moaned as she began to pump him and her tongue flitted against his frenulum. He fisted her hair as she loved him with her mouth. "You need to stop," he said with a shaky voice.

She slowly pulled back, licking him with her tongue before she released him. "Why?"

He growled and grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed. Their tongues dueled for supremacy as their bodies writhed against each other. When Jason started kissing her neck, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer and felt his tip swipe against her. "Jason, please," she begged.

He pulled back and looked at her. "I was just getting started."

"Later, I need you now," she said firmly.

He smirked and she felt him line up against her entrance and she let out a gasp. He drove forward making them both moan. His head was buried into her neck as he waited for her to adjust to him. Her hips rose and he pulled almost all the way out and then began to slowly fill her up over and over again until Elizabeth was so close. He swiveled his hips, causing her to gasp from the pleasure. "Jason," she pleaded not even know what she wanted.

"Come for me baby," he said with a low sultry voice as he moved faster.

"Jason…." she gasped, overwhelmed with the luscious sensations he was creating.

He reached in between them and started to stroke her as his pace quickened. Elizabeth was done. She let out a loud moan as her body trembled beneath him, drawing Jason's release from him. They collapsed onto the bed, both completely sated.

"I wish we could stay like this all night," Liz said softly.

"Me too."

She snuggled into him more. Making love to Jason had been perfection. Their connection made it so fulfilling and she knew that she would never be able to deny it again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"How great we are together."

He smiled. "I never doubted that for a minute."

She looked up at him and smiled back. "I'll never doubt it again."

He kissed her softly. They stayed there another half hour and went back to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sarah was waiting for them in the living room and stood up with she heard the door open.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway and slowly made her way across the room. "I love you."

Sarah burst out into tears and Liz pulled her into her arms. It took a few minutes for her to calm down. "I love you too."

Jason left them alone and went to Evangeline's room and knocked on the door.

Johnny opened it and was surprised to see him. "Hey."

Jason walked inside. "Hi," he said to Evangeline who smiled.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"Talking to Sarah," he said before sitting down on a chair.

Johnny sat on the bed. "Liz was pretty upset."

"She was but she's calmed down a bit. This is hard for everyone."

"Just don't let her shut down tomorrow," Evangeline said before trying to sit up a little more.

Both men were at her side in a flash making her grin.

"I swear you two are the stealthiest men I know."

Johnny grinned as Jason adjusted her pillows as she scooted up a little.

"Thanks," Evangeline said with a smile.

"When do you see the doctor again?" Jason asked.

"Believe it or not, Patrick is going to make a house call tomorrow."

Jason was a little surprised by that.

"He is arrogant and flirty, but he's a good guy," Evangeline said grinning at the look on Johnny's face.

Jason chuckled. "You can't hurt him if he flirts with her Johnny."

"Let's just wait and see what you do when he flirts with Elizabeth."

Jason made a face and Evangeline and Johnny laughed.

Elizabeth pushed the door open. "What are you guys laughing about?"

Jason held out his hand and pulled her towards him before depositing her on his lap. "Dr. Drake is coming over tomorrow to check on Evangeline and he's a big flirt."

"Ah. Is Johnny being territorial?"

Eva grinned. "You could say that."

"I also pointed out that Jason would be just as jealous if Patrick flirted with you."

Liz smiled and ran her fingers through Jason's hair. "I'm quite taken at the moment. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Alexis walked in with some tea. "It's time for your medicine." They had pretty much perfected their concoction and Evangeline was doing a lot better. Her bruise was almost gone and her stamina was getting better. Johnny refused to let her walk around a lot until Patrick gave her the okay.

Evangeline took a couple of sips and then sat it down.

"Diane is helping Sarah pack. You up for a spell later?" Alexis asked Elizabeth.

"Protection?"

Alexis nodded.

"I'm in."

Alexis smiled. She liked it that Liz was finally embracing her inner witch.

"I'm sorry that I'm going to miss all the fun," Evangeline said.

Liz smiled. "I'm sure if you hang out with me long enough you'll get to join in one day."

Eva smiled.

Diane poked her in the room. "You ready?"

Liz stood up and gave Jason a quick peck, "See you later."

He smiled and watched her leave.

"You are so whipped," Johnny quipped.

Jason gave him a look. "You're one to talk."


	15. Chapter 15 - Interlude

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Cksnoopy – Thanks! No it's not someone they know. Lots of cultures practice witchcraft or variances of it. So, it's not like a handful of people. I already explained the Carlos situation. His father runs a drug cartel. He has access to minions and money. There is no one helping him along the lines that you are thinking (I know, hard to believe with me writing rofl). Thanks! * kcke2pen - The amulet would protect against any magic. The priestess isn't something I'm going to dwell on. Rofl re: Mac – Nope. Thanks!

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the hotness (I know-big surprise but I didn't want to put it off any longer. It will cement their relationship). Blackberry959 – Lorenzo isn't connected in a mob sense. He's actually just protecting himself due to his business interests. The problem is that no one can find Carlos. The U.S. Marshals have everyone on it. * Guest – I know it would have been hard for me too. Was a sucky choice to have to make! Glad you like that Lo is in this. I don't think I've ever paired him with Emily.

Chapter 15 – Interlude

Elizabeth followed her family into the cottage that was on the property. It was all aglow with candles and Diane had drawn a pentagram on the floor. Sarah sat in the middle and Diane, Alexis, and Elizabeth held hands in a circle around her.

The women started to chant in one accord. Sarah watched with tears in her eyes as her family offered her up for protection. They were such strong women who had been through so much. She was proud to be a Webber.

Three women finally dropped their hands and Diane presented Sarah with an amulet. "Do not take this off."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you." She stood up and they hugged each other. "I hope you know how much I love all of you."

Liz wiped a tear away. "You better come back to us safe and sound."

"I will," Sarah said softly.

They went back to the house and Liz slipped into Jason's room before she retired for the night.

"Hey," he said looking at her. He could tell she had cried. "You okay?"

She nodded and slipped into the bed next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm okay. I just need to be positive and I needed one of your hugs."

He slightly smiled. "I'm glad I'm useful to you."

She grinned and then kissed him gently on the lips. "I'd love to stay with you tonight but the girls…."

"I know."

"I'm going to talk to them about you and me."

"Okay. Do you want me to be there?" he asked as he rubbed his hand against her back.

"I'll talk to them first and then bring you in."

He would do whatever she wanted as long as it meant they'd be together. "So, I guess you are my girlfriend now."

She chuckled. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's more than okay," he said before kissing her thoroughly.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly, "Being your girlfriend definitely has benefits."

He smiled. "I'll show you a benefit," he said before flipping her onto her back. He hovered over her for a moment before taking her mouth again.

Liz got lost in the kiss for a moment. "You are dangerous."

He smiled. "You better leave before I have my way with you."

Liz sighed. "Fine, be that way."

He watched her get out of bed and she leaned over and kissed him again. "Addictive," she sighed before leaving.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sarah looked up and grinned as she watched the twins sneak into her room. She quickly flipped on the light and they started to giggle.

"What are you two doing?"

"Aunt Alexis said you were leaving and we wanted to sleep with you," Addie explained.

Sarah pulled back her covers and they got in.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"I have something really important to do so that we're safe."

Addie reached up and touched the protection amulet. "What's this?"

"It's a protection amulet. As long as I wear this, no one can do magic against me," Sarah explained.

"Does the bad guy know how to do magic?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so, but he might have had someone help him that is magical." Sarah said.

"It's good to be safe," Addie said.

Sarah smiled. "Exactly. Alright, it's time for all the little munchkins to get their beauty sleep."

The door pushed open and Elizabeth stood there with her hands on her hips and the girl's eyes grew wide and they ducked under the covers.

Sarah and Liz grinned.

"Is there room in that bed for me?"

Addie popped her head out. "Yes."

Everyone slid over and Liz turned the light out and she looked at her sister and smiled.

"Just like old times," Sarah said softly.

"I miss this."

Sarah sighed, "Me to."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, everyone said goodbye to Sarah. Nathan picked her up to take her to the beach. Elizabeth said a little prayer, hoping that she would stay safe.

Emily showed up an hour later, "Are they ready?" She had called earlier and asked Elizabeth if she could take the kids school shopping. Liz thought she was just getting school supplies but Emily had other ideas. She was going to buy them some clothes too. After hearing about how they had abruptly left their house, she wanted to do something nice.

"Yup," Elizabeth said calling for the girls.

"Where's Jason?"

Liz shrugged. "I think he's out back with Johnny."

Lily and Addie ran up to Emily, "Where's Katie?"

"In the car waiting for you."

They smiled and ran outside.

"Now don't worry. There is a guard in the car with us and one following me ," she said reassuringly.

"Okay."

She walked Emily out and said goodbye to the girls. And right after they left, another car pulled into the driveway and Elizabeth realized it was Patrick.

He sauntered towards her. "Hey beautiful."

Liz grinned. He was definitely living up to his reputation. "Follow me," she said leading him to the house.

"I'd follow you anywhere."

Liz laughed as Patrick frowned thinking that he was losing his touch. She led him to Evangeline's room and closed the door behind her.

"How are feeling?"

"I'm okay. The pain is lessening every day," Eva said quietly.

"Well, let me take a look."

Patrick was as gentle as he could be but he could still see she was in some pain. "Have you been using the pain pills?"

"No."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Evangeline smirked. "I didn't want to get addicted to them." She really didn't think he'd be able to process that the tea was responsible for her not needing them.

"Are you sleeping?"

"A little better than I was at first. I was having nightmares."

Patrick understood. What had been done to Evangeline was very violent. "You can start moving around more but nothing crazy."

"Can you write me a note? Johnny thinks he has to carry me everywhere. He's going to get a hernia."

Patrick chuckled. "You want to walk with me out there?"

She smiled and nodded. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she slowly stood up.

"You're healing nicely, in fact, faster than I anticipated, but you will be sore for quite some time."

"Do I have any restrictions?"

Patrick shrugged. "No swinging from the chandeliers. Your stamina will suck. Just take your time walking and listen to your body," he said before opening the door.

"Okay," she said following closely behind him. When they got to the living room, Johnny gasped.

"What are you doing?"

Patrick grinned. "Relax, she's fine. She needs to start moving around more."

Johnny looked at him skeptically and Liz chuckled.

"I'm fine Johnny," Evangeline said sitting down. "There, I made it all by myself."

Johnny wasn't convinced this was the best idea. He didn't want her hurting herself further. "I think I want a second opinion."

Jason chuckled when Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"You can't carry me around forever."

"Watch me," he quipped.

Evangeline tried not to smile. He looked so hot.

Patrick sighed. "I think my job here is done. If she tries to kill him, I'll send Epiphany over to handle it."

Johnny tilted his head. "You wouldn't."

Patrick grinned. "I believe she's still mad at you for tackling Leyla. She was out of commission for two days."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "We were under fire." He had dated Leyla for like five minutes and then found himself in a gunfight with some idiot who was pissed that he got fired from his job. "It's not like I planned our first date to end like that."

Patrick held up his hands. "Hey, you're preaching to the choir."

Evangeline grinned. No wonder Epiphany had been a little frosty every time Johnny had come to visit. "Do I see fear in your eyes O'Brien?"

Johnny's eyes darkened, but before he could respond, Patrick's beeper went off.

"Gotta run. Call me if you need anything," he said to Evangeline. "And you, feel free to call me anytime." He winked and Liz grinned. Jason's jaw clenched.

"Did you have to go?"

Patrick grinned. "I thought maybe Liz could walk me out to the car."

Johnny chuckled. "Not so funny when it's her is it?"

Jason glared at him and Patrick smiled at Elizabeth and left.

"I'm glad that you're doing well," Liz said smiling.

"Me too. I think it's that tea."

Liz smiled. "Well then we'll keep it coming."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nathan pulled into the driveway of the beach house and got out and looked around. When he got the signal that it was safe, he opened Sarah's door and held out his hand.

She smiled nervously and got out. It was beautiful. Under any other circumstance, she would have loved staying there.

He grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk and took it inside and then showed her around. The first thing he wanted was for her to be familiar with the panic room.

"It's stocked with food and drinks. There's even a small bathroom."

Sarah was impressed.

They went back into the living room and Sarah gasped when she saw her doppelganger.

"Hi, I'm Chloe."

Sarah smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Come on, let me show you to your room."

Sarah followed her upstairs.

"It has a nice view of the ocean. The bathroom is to die for, and we do have cable."

Sarah smiled. "Nice."

"We're going to be spending a lot of time together, so I'm glad you're nice."

"How long have you been an agent?"

"Five years," Chloe said walking into the hallway as Sarah followed behind her.

They went back downstairs and went into the living room where Nathan was already seated.

"So, I hear you two are dating," Chloe said plopping down.

Nathan chuckled. "You are always trying to start something."

"By the way, the panic room is sound proofed," Chloe said with a smirk.

Sarah chuckled. "I think we're going to get along perfectly."

Nathan shook his head. This was going to get interesting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two weeks went by and Carlos hadn't taken the bait. The girls had started school at Emily's and Jason and Johnny were back at work.

The Aunts were getting a little restless.

Diane plopped down on a chair on the porch. "I miss my house."

Alexis looked up from her book. "I know you do and so do I, but there is nothing we can do about it. How was your lunch with Robert?"

Diane grinned. "Robbie was very good company. I laid a kiss on him that he won't soon forget."

Alexis grinned. "You harlot."

Diane's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I resemble that remark."

Elizabeth walked towards them with her sketchpad in her hand. She had been drawing near the lake. It was weird not having the girls around all the time.

Evangeline sat down next to Alexis. She was doing a lot better. Her stamina was a little sketchy but later in the evening, Johnny was taking her out to dinner and then they were going to go by her house. She needed to face that.

Liz looked at her worriedly, "Are you sure you want to go back there?"

Evangeline nodded. "I have to at some point. Johnny will be with me."

"I just—it's going to be hard on you."

Eva sighed. "I know but the longer I put it off the harder it's going to be. I figured that if I could just spend a little time there then I can see if I can live there again. I loved my little house and I don't want to let Carlos win but—"

"—it makes you think about what happened." Diane said.

"Yes."

Alexis reached over and squeezed Eva's hand. "You're so strong Evangeline. Are you sure you aren't a Webber?"

Evangeline grinned. "I wish. Can you imagine Johnny's face if he found out I was a witch. It would be priceless."

Liz chuckled. "We could mess with his head a bit."

Eva smiled. "You're on."

Diane chuckled. This was going to be good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Jason walked into the house. It was quieter than they thought it should be. The girls would be home any minute and he wondered where Elizabeth and the Aunts were.

They went into the kitchen and both men froze. Evangeline was cooking and several ceramic small bowls were hovering in the air.

"Salt," she demanded.

Johnny's mouth dropped open when one of the bowls moved towards the stove and Eva took a pinch and sprinkled it in the pan.

"What the fuck?" Johnny muttered.

Eva could hear him but she bit her lip and continued on. Elizabeth, Diane, and Alexis were perched in the doorway grinning.

Liz casually walked inside. "Hey," she said grabbing Jason and pulling him down into a kiss.

She pulled back and then turned to Evangeline. "That smells so good."

Eva looked over at her. "Thanks. Hey guys."

"What the hell is going on? Since when do you do magic?"

Evangeline shrugged. "It must have been the tea."

The fridge opened up and two beers levitated through the air and hovered in front of Jason and Johnny.

"I'd grab them if you don't want to clean up a mess. I'm still learning," she said giving them pause. They reached out and touched the bottles like they would burn them and Alexis grinned.

"What's wrong? You're usually thirsty when you come home?" she asked as the bowls lowered to the counter.

"Um, thanks," Johnny said trying to drink it with the cap on it.

Jason laughed. "Doofus."

Johnny glared at him and then caught something flying at his head and ducked as the spatula flew by his head. "What was that for?" he asked straightening out.

"That's for not giving me a kiss yet."

Diane chuckled.

Johnny stammered for a second and then felt like someone pushed him but no one was behind him. He made his way over to Evangeline and he kissed her gently. "Um, you're kind of freaking me out right now."

"Relax baby, as long as you behave, you have nothing to worry about."

Johnny gulped and looked over at Jason.

"Don't look at me. I'm not protecting you."

Johnny glared at him.

A pink apron floated through the air and the loop went over his head and then Evangeline tied it around the back of him.

"I wouldn't want you to get messy."

Jason chuckled. "You look…..pink…"

"Shut it," Johnny said sternly. "Evangeline, can you stop for a minute?"

"Nope. The girls will be home and I need to finish this side dish," she said firmly. "Will you hand me that bowl."

It had flour in it and Johnny grabbed it and then Diane made him stumble and some of it got on his face and upper chest.

Evangeline frowned. "Are you alright?"

Johnny nodded as he tried to wipe it off.

Liz grinned. "I think we've had our fun." She could tell Johnny was getting flustered."

He blinked a few times. "Are you guys playing a joke on me?"

Liz grinned and Alexis and Diane stepped forward. "Surprise."

Johnny's eyes narrowed. Evangeline had turned on the water so he grabbed the nozzle on the sink and started squirting the Webbers and they screamed and Diane magically turned the nozzle on Johnny and he was fighting with it as he got drenched.

Evangeline stopped laughing long enough to turn the water off.

Jason snapped a picture with his phone. "Priceless."

Johnny glared at him. "You know I'm going to have to get you all back for this."

Alexis had gotten some towels, so she threw him one.

Jason went into the kitchen with a mop and told Evangeline not to move. The last they needed was for her to slip and fall. He helped Johnny up and Evangeline grabbed him and kissed him.

"I can't believe you did that to me."

She grinned. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

He smirked and gave her a look. "I'll punish you later."

She chuckled. "Bring it."


	16. Chapter 16 - Shocker

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really didn't plan the prank for April 1st lol. It just worked out that way. For some reason I've lost my muse on this story. I'm several chapters ahead and had planned to make it longer but I think I'm going to dial it back because I've lost my mojo.

Chapter 16 - Shocker

Johnny left to go get changed, as did Alexis, Liz, and Diane.

"That does smell really good," Jason said walking towards Evangeline. "Need any help?"

She nodded. "You could cut up those peppers for me."

He grabbed a knife and started to cut them. "I just wanted you to know that I think you're really brave."

She looked over at him with a slight smile. "Thank you Jason. I think all of you give me strength."

"The girls adore you. Addie told me that you are her favorite lawyer."

Evangeline chuckled. "I think I'm the only lawyer that she knows."

Jason smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Elizabeth called out. She opened up the door and twins ran into the house totally excited about their day. She waved to Emily and then shut the door as her daughters excitedly told her about what they had learned.

She was so pleased that they were happy. There was another knock and she pulled the door open again. "Oh my God," she said smiling. "Sarah."

Sarah walked in and hugged her. "Miss me?"

The girls grabbed her legs and Sarah laughed and fell to the floor with them.

Jason walked out and smiled. "Hey."

"Did you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup. I wanted you to be surprised."

Sarah smiled. "I get a few days reprieve. There was nothing much going on."

Jason helped her up and they all went into the dining room.

The girls wanted to hear about the beach and everyone wanted to hear about the twin's day. It turned out to be a great dinner.

Afterwards, Liz put on a movie for the girls in their playroom and then went back downstairs to sit with Sarah.

"So, how was your body double?"

Sarah smiled. "Really cool. Her name is Chloe and she's related to the Q's."

"Small world," Liz said.

"Nathan thinks that Carlos is biding his time so he'll catch us off guard."

Liz sighed. "Yeah, so does Jason. What's going on with you and Nathan?"

Sarah smiled. "Not a lot but we have kissed. He's really nice."

"And you're okay with that?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. He's fun and hot. I think I can hang with that."

Johnny and Evangeline walked into the room. "We're going to go to dinner."

They hadn't eaten with everyone else but had stayed so they could hear what the girls and Sarah had to say.

Liz stood up and gave Evangeline a hug. "Don't do too much."

Evangeline smiled. "I won't."

They left and Sarah made a face. "What's going on?"

"He's taking her to the house after dinner."

Sarah was surprised. "Is that wise?"

"She needs to do it."

Sarah nodded feeling a little guilty.

"No one blames you for this Sarah so you really shouldn't blame yourself."

She put on a fake smile and grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on, let's go watch the movie with the girls."

"You've seen it like five thousand times," Liz said grimacing.

Sarah grinned. "I know but I miss them."

They headed upstairs and plopped on the floor next to the twins.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline slowly finished her dessert. Johnny could tell she was trying to waste time.

"We don't have to do this," Johnny said softly. "It can wait."

She sighed and put her fork down. "It's okay. I need to do this. I'm just nervous."

He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over it. "I'll be right there with you." A picture of her lying on the floor bloody popped through his mind and he closed his eyes and Evangeline squeezed his hand. She hadn't even considered how this would affect Johnny. He never spoke of that night with her.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up at her. "Why?"

"Because, I should have considered how going back there would make you feel."

"It's not about me," Johnny said firmly.

"But it is because you care about me."

Johnny's breath hitched. "I more than just care about you Evangeline. I'm in love with you."

She didn't know why she felt shocked, but hearing the words had such a profound effect on her that she was speechless.

He smirked. "Say something."

"I am falling in love with you Johnny. I just never thought that it would happen to me. You are so good to me and I hope you realize how much that means to me."

He cut her off. "I will always take care of you Evangeline. You have my heart."

She got up and laid a kiss on him in the middle of the restaurant and everyone clapped and cheered. She blushed as she pulled back and Johnny chuckled.

"Let's get out of here," he said softly.

She stepped back and he put some money on the table and grabbed her hand and when they got to the car, he pressed her up against it and kissed her so passionately, Evangeline felt her knees weaken. "Johnny," she said breathlessly as he kissed down her throat and then stopped and looked her in the eye. "You are so damn beautiful," he said before claiming her lips again.

He was driving her crazy. Someone cleared their throat as they walked by and Johnny stopped and rested his forehead on hers. "I want to make love to you so badly."

She slightly smiled. "You have no idea how much I want that to."

He smiled. "Let's go."

Placing his arm around her waist, he opened the door of the truck and helped her get in and then let out a deep breath as he walked around the car. They needed a break from Jason's so he could love on his girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz put the girls down and then joined Jason for a walk. "You think we could maybe go back to the trailer tomorrow night?"

Jason smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

"Good, because I really miss you."

"You have no idea," Jason said almost painfully. He couldn't wait until all of this was over so he could take her away for an overnight.

They quietly walked along and then sat down on a bench. There was some lighting there so they could see the lake and they held hands and just took in their surroundings for a moment.

"It's beautiful out here," Liz said softly.

"Especially because you're sitting next to me."

Liz smiled and then stood up and straddled him before taking his face in her hands and laying a scorching kiss on him.

She pulled back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"That was some kiss."

She smirked. "I have plenty more of them for you if you're interested."

Jason grinned. "Oh, I am."

He fisted her hair and kissed her fiercely as Elizabeth moaned into his mouth. And when his thumbs flicked over her nipples she wiggled against his growing hardness and it was his turn to moan.

Grabbing her hips, he stopped her movement. "I will take you right here."

"Barn," she said jumping off his lap.

They practically ran there. Jason turned on the light and shut the door and locked it before grabbing her and lifting her up. Her legs clamped down on his hips and they kissed wildly as he stumbled towards some hay. Putting her down, he grabbed two blankets and laid one out and then pushed her down on it and then ripped off his shirt. He dove onto her and began to kiss her again, taking her breath away. Clothes were strewn aside and Jason licked his lips and went to town. Elizabeth's hips bucked as he tasted her and sent her into a frenzy. When he plunged two fingers inside of her and bit down on her clit, she screamed his name and fell apart as Jason tasted her essence.

She watched him crawl up her body with hooded eyes. He had just removed the rest of his clothes and he was a sight to behold. When she felt him ease her legs wider, she bit her lip in anticipation as he surged his hips forward and buried himself between her folds. God he felt so good. Swiveling his hips, Jason watched her face contort with pleasure and picked up the pace, taking them to new heights. She was tight and so wet for him. He grunted as her muscles clenched, signally her climax. Drilling inside of her, he threw his head back when she screamed his name again and Jason let go and erupted. He swore he was going to black out and then his muscles went slack and he collapsed next to her, pulling the extra blanket over them as Liz snuggled into his side.

"That's it. You're going away with me for at least a weekend. There are so many things I want to do to your body."

Liz shuddered. "You're not going to hear me turn that down."

Jason smiled. "I love you Elizabeth."

A soft smile graced her face as she looked up at him. "I love you too."

He kissed her gently. It felt good to hear her say the words.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline stood in front of her porch. Tears were pouring down her face and she didn't even realize it. It was like a force field went up in front of her body and she just couldn't move forward. Johnny was behind her and his arms encircled her trembling body. Gathering all of her strength, she took a deep breath and walked up the steps.

Johnny opened the door and she hesitantly pushed it open. He walked in ahead of her and turned on the light and she followed.

To anyone else, the place looked normal. Johnny had replaced the carpet and it had been scrubbed cleaned. A flashback momentarily shook her and Johnny grabbed her to steady her.

"He was going to rape me," she said as her lip quivered. "I still remember how it felt when he stabbed me. He's sadistic Johnny. We have to stop him."

He turned her around and hugged her. "I think we should go to my place for a bit before going back to Jason's okay?"

She nodded. "I need to get out of here."

He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go."

She went ahead to the car while he locked the house and then they went to his place."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz smiled as she watched Jason zip up his pants.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Definitely."

She had already changed and was enjoying the show. It was a sin to cover up his chest.

"Stop looking at me like that or I'm not going to bother putting my clothes back on," Jason said noting the naughtiness in her eyes.

"Is that really a threat?"

He chuckled. His phone rang and he struggled to get it out of his pocket.

"It's me. We're on the way to my apartment," Johnny said.

Jason frowned. "Is she okay?"

"No. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Be careful."

"I will."

When Johnny hung up, Jason texted Francis to watch out for him.

"She's not okay is she?"

"No. They are going to his place. They'll be back later on."

Liz nodded and stood up. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked into his apartment and flicked on his light. It had been awhile since he had been there.

Evangeline looked around and then sat on the couch.

"You want to talk?"

She shook her head no.

He sat next to her and the next thing he knew she on his lap and they were making out and it was hot. Evangeline was kissing him like her life depended on it and Johnny was putty in her hands, just going along for the ride.

"Evangeline baby, God you are so fucking hot," he growled as she kissed his neck.

She pulled back and ravished his mouth again, sucking on his tongue and then her hand went under his shirt and Johnny groaned. He had wanted this for so long but it needed to stop. She was an emotional wreck right now. Painfully, he pulled back from her and stilled her hand.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to make love to me?" Eva asked.

"Of course I do but I want our first time to be special. You're hurting and yes I would love to make you forget about what happened for an hour or so, and God knows I've got it like that, but Evangeline, nothing can take that pain away," he said laying his hand over her heart.

And she broke. She clutched at him frantically until he pulled her tightly against his chest and she sobbed until she had no more tears left.

She looked up at him as a tear dropped down his cheek. Seeing her like this was killing him. He hated that he couldn't take all of her pain away and make her feel whole again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall apart."

"I think that was inevitable. You held it in way to long. Never feel like you can't be emotional with me. I want to be there for you."

She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. "Thank you," she whispered.

Johnny's phone rang and Evangeline tried to slide off his lap but he stopped her. "Yeah."

"Sorry to interrupt but you need to get back here now," Jason demanded as he ran towards the house with Elizabeth.

"What happened?"

"Carlos made a move. We got word that their house is on fire," Jason said as he watched a pissed off Liz run into the house. "I don't trust him. Francis is outside of your building. He'll follow you. Get here now."

"We'll be right there."

He stood up and then placed Evangeline on her feet.

"What's wrong?"

"Carlos. The Webber house is on fire. We need to get back to Jason's."

Evangeline nodded and grabbed her purse and they quickly made it to the car and headed back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the house and heard Alexis yell, "No." His heart broke as he listened to them cry. According to Mac, they had lost everything. Carlos had used a rocket launcher.

There was a knock on the door and Mac and Robert and when Jason opened it, they were standing there looking concerned. "Come in."

Alexis saw Mac and she rushed into his arms and he hugged her. Diane had Elizabeth in her arms and Robert went over to her and kissed her head wrapped his arm around her. After a few minutes, Liz turned and Jason's stomach dropped when he saw her stricken face. She ran to him and he hugged her tightly.

"So many memories," Diane said as Robert held her.

"All the pictures are gone," Liz said. Luckily, she had a small album with her for the girls to look at but she had lost all of their home movies with Dante and the realization made her knees give way and Jason scooped her up and sat down in a chair with her.

Alexis understood and she had to sit down too. It was just too much. Their family heirlooms were gone along with all their magical things and their clothes. And yes, some things could be replaced but they had lived there since they were born. It was the family house and now it was gone.

Sarah came downstairs and saw everyone falling apart and gasped. "What's going on?"

Diane pulled herself from Robert's arms and went to Sarah. "The house is gone."

Sarah started to breakdown and she hugged her tightly.

The door swung open and Evangeline, Johnny, and Nathan walked in. Francis had texted him to let him know what was going on. Liz looked up at her and could tell it hadn't been a great night. She looked as bad as them. Nathan went to Sarah and held her.

She pulled away from Jason and stood up and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," Evangeline said emotionally.

"It's just such a shock. I mean I knew it was a possibility that he would try to destroy it but….we lost everything," Liz said before letting out a sob.

"No you didn't," Mac said quietly.


	17. Chapter 17 - Ambushed

A/N – Thanks for the comments and encouragement. I do appreciate it. Luckily I am several chapters ahead. I'm not going anywhere. Just lost a little juice on this one but I'm still continuing and you will get a chapter a day until it's done.

Chapter 17 - Ambushed

They all turned and looked at Mac.

"I had a feeling Carlos was going to do something so I had some people go over there and they didn't pack up everything but they tried to pack up as many keepsakes as they could. They are in a storage unit in town. I wish we could have taken it all," he said sadly.

Alexis grabbed his face. "You are a wonderful man," she said before laying a big kiss on him which made him turn really red.

"Can we go look at it tomorrow?" Diane asked. She needed to see what they had rescued.

"Let's see what happens with Carlos tonight. I could probably pull up a list my men made of what they took," Mac said.

"We would love to see that," Alexis said.

Liz felt a little bit of relief and hoped that they had rescued something of Dante's for the girls to keep.

Alexis went into the kitchen and came back with some shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

Mac gulped. "You do know I have to drive."

"That couch has your name on it and there is also one in the basement," Alexis said glancing over at Robert.

She poured some into the glasses and Sarah retrieved some more. And they all did a shot and then sat down. Diane knew the gravity of the situation would truly really hit them over the next few days.

"I can't go back there," Alexis said softly. "I don't think I could handle seeing it gone."

"We could rebuild," Diane said.

Alexis shook her head no. "It's done. We'll rebuild somewhere else."

Sarah felt like she couldn't breathe and left the room with Nathan following her.

About an hour later, Johnny took Evangeline to bed. She was exhausted. One by one, everyone retired to their rooms. No one slept on the couch. The women needed to be held. Jason looked up and moved over when Elizabeth slipped into his room. He held her tightly. "Sleep baby."

She sighed and closed her eyes. It probably wasn't a good idea to stay in his room, but she needed to be close to him. He heard her breathing even out and then shut his eyes hoping that Elizabeth and her family would find some peace when they saw the things Mac had saved from their home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Emily came to get the girls. Elizabeth was planning on telling them in the evening. She needed some more time to wrap her mind around it. Jason had talked to his sister earlier and let her know what happened and she in turn called her mom.

There was a soft knock on the door and Jason opened it. "Mom."

She moved past him and then gave him a hug. "I just needed to see you and I wanted to speak to Elizabeth and her family on behalf of Edward."

"Okay. They are in the dining room. The girls just left with Emily."

Monica nodded and followed him.

"Hello Monica," Alexis said nicely.

"Hi everyone. I heard what happened and I am so sorry. Edward wanted to extend an invitation to you."

Diane was surprised. "Okay."

Monica chuckled. "Don't be scared. We have a five bedroom house that we call a cottage on our property. No one lives there and it's just going to waste. It is yours for as long as you want it."

Alexis's mouth dropped open. "You would do that?"

Monica nodded. "We know how much you mean to Jason and we feel horrible about your loss."

"And this was Edward's idea?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I think he fell in love with the girls."

Liz wiped a tear away. "That is so generous."

"Please say yes. I really don't want to have to go home and tell him that you turned him down."

The Webber family looked at each other.

Alexis cleared her throat. "Tell Edward that we don't know how we'll ever thank him. It would only be temporary, but once this nightmare is over, we would agree to stay there until we find a place to rebuild." She didn't want to put Jason out. Besides, she wanted Elizabeth to stay with Jason so they had time to themselves to grow their relationship. She and Diane could take the girls from time to time so it was perfect.

"You don't have to leave here," Jason said interjected. "I like having you all here."

Diane walked up to him and touched his face for a second. "And we really have liked being here. But Jason, you and Elizabeth deserve some space."

"I'm not coming with you?"

Diane turned to look at her. "No, because you and girls belong here. I know you like to be independent but Elizabeth, you need to stop being stubborn and let Jason be there for you."

She frowned and then her features softened. "Okay."

Jason couldn't contain his grin. "Thank you."

Liz looked over at Evangeline. "What about you? Are you going back to the house?"

She rubbed her arms. "I don't know. I want to try but…."

"If she can't, she can move in with me," Johnny said firmly.

Evangeline was shocked but she slightly smiled.

"Well, then it's all settled," Monica said smiling. "Now, I need to get to the hospital."

Jason kissed her on the forehead and the ladies hugged each other before she left.

Liz followed them to the door and then pulled Jason into the living room.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

She shook her head. "No, but are you sure you're really okay with this? The girls—"

"—Are wonderful and I want you here. I don't think I could take it if you left me," Jason said quietly.

She hugged him. "I don't think I could walk away either."

"Good to know."

They stood there for another minute before joining everyone in the dining room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carlos smiled as he read the report. The house was gone and he knew that they had lost everything. He wanted them to suffer. He was doing much better and was already putting a plan in motion and then he would return to South America and take his place by his father's side.

He sat down and closed his eyes. He was going to take great pleasure in bringing them to their knees.

"Boss," a man said from the doorway.

Carlos looked up. "What?"

"Rico just dropped off a package for you."

Carlos smiled. "Just what I've been waiting for."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth listened to the girls ramble while Emily spoke to her brother.

"Francis is going to move their things to the cottage. They can go through the boxes there and unpack."

"I don't how long it will be before they can move there. I'm not going to endanger the family."

Emily I nodded. "I know. I just thought they could get used to it and it would be a more private place to look through their things. I'll warn you that Edward is building a playhouse for the girls that's outside. He's even making sure it's heated during the winter."

Jason chuckled. Edward had an enormous bank account so he wasn't going to fret about. Besides, once he made his mind up, there was no stopping him anyway. "I'm sure they'll love it."

"He's also making the shed in the back bigger for Alexis and Diane to use. I told him that they liked to grow herbs and such." The only reason Emily knew this was because the girls told her all about their house.

"Wow, he's really going out of his way."

"I think he wants to make sure they never want to leave," Emily said smiling.

"I'll let it be a surprise," Jason said.

There was a knock on the door and Jason frowned and opened it. "Carly," he said exasperatedly.

She pushed past him. "Hey Em."

Emily smiled. "Hey."

"What are you doing here? I thought we had an agreement."

"Since when do I listen to you? Francis told me everything and I wanted to see them, so you'll just have to deal."

Jason shook his head.

"Aren't you a little glad to see me?"

His head tilted and Carly and Emily laughed at his expression.

Carly kissed him on the cheek and then went into the dining room.

"Carly," Liz said getting up. They hugged and she motioned for her to sit down. "You are not supposed to be here."

She shrugged. "I know but I couldn't stay away. I heard what happened."

Liz sighed. "I know. It's been quite a shock."

"I want to help," Carly offered.

Diane slightly smiled. "We're fine. Edward invited us to stay at a house on his estate."

Carly was surprised. "Really?"

"He did and we accepted his invitation," Diane added.

"Believe it or not, Morgan asked about the girls."

Liz smiled. "That I find hard to believe."

Carly laughed. "Despite outward appearances, I think he had fun with them."

"I don't think the girls minded either."

Jason sat down in between them.

"Are you still mad at me?" Carly asked.

Jason sighed. "Yes, but I am glad to see you."

Carly grinned. "I knew you would be."

He muttered under his breath and Diane chuckled. Jason was so outnumbered it wasn't funny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

That evening, the girls came home and they sat them down.

"Girls, something happened that we need to tell you about," Elizabeth said softly.

Addie looked around the room and could tell something was very wrong. "What mommy?"

"I'm afraid that our house burnt down."

Lily started to cry first.

"Everything is gone?" Addie asked as her lip quivered.

Liz sniffed. "Not everything. Mac managed to get some of our things out."

Addie dove into her mother's chest and Jason held Lily closely as she cried.

"The most important thing is that all of us are safe," Diane said.

"What about the picture daddy gave me?" Addie asked.

Alexis spoke up. "You still have that. It's packed away." She had looked at the list Mac emailed her and there were quite a few irreplaceable things he had managed to rescue.

Addie ran over to Alexis and hugged her.

Lily finally calmed down and looked up at Jason. "Can we stay here with you?"

"Of course you can," Jason said before kissing her on the head.

"Girls, you're going to stay here with your mommy and Jason and eventually, the rest of us will move into a house that is next to Jason's mom and dad's house," Alexis explained.

Addie looked up at her. "You're leaving us?"

"We won't be far and you'll have a room there."

Addie gripped her tighter.

It took a while for the girls to calm down. They ended up sleeping with Elizabeth. Jason checked on them a few times and the very last time Diane caught him.

"You're worried," Diane whispered.

"Yeah. The girls have been through a lot. I hate this."

Diane rubbed his arm. "This is for the best. You need to be a family. We'll always be around. You'll be sick of us soon enough."

"Never," Jason said kissing the top of her head. "You are all family now."

She watched him walk into his room with a smile on her face knowing that Elizabeth would be loved and she didn't have to worry about her anymore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Another few weeks went by. Mac and Robert had taken Alexis and Diane to the house to look through the boxes after Elizabeth had left to teach an art class.

It was painful to realize what they had lost but they were also very thankful that they hadn't lost everything. They saw the construction Edward was doing and chuckled. The girls were going to love the playhouse for sure.

They were so thankful to have such good people in their corner. It was like the universe took one thing away and gave them so much more in return. The girls were thriving and Sarah even seemed to be doing a little better. She was still traveling back and forth between Jason's and the beach house. Mac was going to give it another week and then call it off. It was clear that Carlos was only going to play on his time table.

Evangeline had been to her house a few more times. It was still emotional but they had stayed there a little longer the last time and it was getting a little easier for both of them.

Jason was at his desk at work when Mac called him and Johnny into his office.

"What's up?" Johnny asked as he sat down.

"We think we have a good lead," Mac said.

Jason took the paper from his hand and read the report. "When do we move?"

"Tomorrow."

Jason looked over at Johnny and then back at Mac. "I'm in."

"No you're not. You need to stay with the Webbers," Mac said firmly.

"I am the best you have and you know that. Let me take him down," Jason said standing up.

"No and that is an order. I need you guarding them."

Jason started to pace. "Who are you taking with you?"

"Francis, Cody, and Nathan," Mac said.

"He can't get wind of it or he'll make a move," Johnny said.

"I've got it handled."

Jason turned and looked at him. "You better," he said before leaving the office. He needed some air.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz ran up to Jason and hugged him. "I missed you."

He kissed her gently. "I missed you too."

"How was your day?" she asked as she moved around the kitchen.

"Fine. Um, they have a lead on Carlos and their moving in on him tomorrow."

Liz almost dropped the glass in her hand. "Wow."

"I know. I wanted to be in on it but Mac wanted me to stay here with you."

Liz nodded. "I'm glad. I wouldn't feel as safe with anyone else."

"Are you hungry? I was just about to make a sandwich."

"Sure," he said sitting down at the counter.

She finished making them and then sat next to him and they ate in silence until his phone started ringing.

"Damn," he said grabbing it. "Emily?"

She was sobbing and Jason was immediately alarmed. "Slow down, I can't understand you."

Lorenzo took the phone from her as he watched her cradling Katie and Addie. "Jason, we were attacked."

Jason felt the air leave his body for a second before he snapped back to life. "Tell me that my girls are okay Lorenzo."

Liz gasped.

"He got Lily."

Jason's heart dropped and he looked over at Liz who had tears in her eyes. "How?"

Lorenzo sighed. "Emily took the girls and a couple of other students on a nature walk in the woods. It was their science day."

"How would Carlos know that?"

"He took one of the other mom's hostage and she spilled."

Jason was speechless.

"Anyway, they were ambushed and they killed a couple of the guards. Emily managed to get everyone else to safety. The two guards that were left, did their best to fire shots and not hit Lily so Emily could get away. I'm so sorry Jason. I promised to protect them."

Jason cut him off. "We'll be right there."

He ended the call. The Webber women were all staring at him. "They got Lily."

He had to catch Liz when she passed out and started to fall off the stool and he picked her up and walked to the door.

"I'm going with you," Sarah said.

"Fine."

Sarah opened the door and Jason got Elizabeth settled and then he called Johnny to meet him there.


	18. Chapter 18 – To the Rescue

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are enjoying the action! * Liasonisthebomb – blackberry959 – In all fairness, I wrote this part before my mojo left lol. * kcke2pen – Package was the mom he kidnapped. So, he knew all about the plans for today and took advantage of them begin away from the house.

Chapter 18 – To the Rescue

The compound was chaos. Police were everywhere. It just made Elizabeth more upset because she was scared for her daughters. By the time they parked and were allowed to enter the house, she was shaking.

They were led to a room and Addie screamed her name and ran to her.

Liz dropped to her knees and held her daughter. "Thank you for protecting her," she said looking up at a very frazzled Emily who was holding a very despondent Katie on her lap.

"I'm so sorry," she said as tears flowed down her face.

"It's not your fault," Liz said trying not to cry, "We'll find her."

Mac had just gotten there and he pulled Jason to the side. "We're going to move in on the house we think he's in tonight instead of tomorrow. I want the Webbers in the panic room at your house."

Jason nodded. "I need to go with you Mac. If he hurts her, she'll need to see someone she's comfortable with."

"I understand. Johnny can stay with them."

That actually gave Jason some comfort. He knew that Johnny would take care of them. "Okay. When can Addie leave?"

"Let me talk to the police and see what I can do."

Jason walked over to his sister and sat next to her. Katie reached out for him and he picked her up and held her, kissing her gently on the head. "It's okay sweetie. You're going to be fine."

"I'm scared Uncle Jason. They took Lily and she's my best friend."

Jason looked over at Emily who was wiping her face. "I'm going to try to get her back okay?"

Katie nodded. "Be careful."

He kissed her again. "I will. I love you Katie."

"I love you," she said before hugging him again.

Lorenzo walked over and took Katie from him. "The police said we can go to our room. I think you both should rest."

Emily shakily stood and Jason looked over at Elizabeth before putting his arm around his sister and making sure she got there without collapsing. Once they got to the room he kissed her and gave her a hug. "I'll bring her back."

Emily nodded. "I know you will."

Jason left and went back downstairs and Addie ran to him and he picked her up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I want my sister."

"I know sweetie and I'm going to do everything I can to help her. I promise."

She sighed and laid her head on his chest. Addie could barely keep her eyes open.

Liz tried to get herself together and Sarah was just so angry that it had come to this. Lily was paying for her mistakes.

"We need to get back to the house," he said looking up at Johnny. "You'll stay with them and I'm going to go find Lily."

Johnny nodded. "Let's go."

They went back to Jason's and he prepared for battle.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lily was shaking as she drew her legs up into her chest. When they had taken her, she screamed until she had no voice left. She was so tired but she was scared to go to sleep. They had put her in a small room. It had a bed and some toys but she wanted nothing to do with them. The bad man had gotten her and she asked her daddy to help her and keep her safe. She started to cry again because she wanted to go home.

The door opened and she jumped and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Carlos walked in and smiled at her. "Hello Lily."

Lily shivered with fear. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know a lot about you and your mommy."

She watched him warily. "Don't hurt me."

He sat down across from her. "Well, that depends on if your mommy and Jason are being good. I don't want to hurt you Lily but I will if I have to."

She started to whimper and Carlos looked a little cross.

"Only weak people cry," he said getting up and walking out of the room.

Lily laid down and clutched a pillow and cried herself to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason kissed Elizabeth and then headed out.

She turned and looked at her family. "Did you bring the book?"

Diane nodded and handed it to her.

"We need to find a way around that protection amulet so that bastard doesn't hurt my daughter," Liz said quietly. Addie was asleep and she didn't want to wake her.

Johnny was upstairs.

"Let's get to work," Alexis said. Carlos was going down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

An hour later, right before Jason and Mac charged the compound, Carlos went into the room again to bring Lily some food.

She jumped when she heard the door and looked up at him.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head no, afraid to accept anything from him.

"I'll just leave it here," he said putting the tray on a table. "You know Lily, I'm not such a bad guy."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I have to use the bathroom please."

Carly smirked. "Okay."

He could tell she was shaking so he walked over to the bed and she cowered a little before he picked her up and right before he placed her down on the floor again, she grabbed a hold of the amulet remembering that her Aunt Sarah had gotten one too. When Carlos went to release her, she pulled on it hard and it ripped from his neck and in a fury, he shoved her and she hit the wall hard and the amulet was crushed.

"No," Carlos screamed as he rushed her. And that was when the spell the Webber's were casting began to take hold, binding him from hurting Lily and he was thrown backwards as an unseen forced propelled him.

He tried to get up and run and he was thrown into the wall and held there. Elizabeth and her family could feel that it was working, so they amped it up.

Lily watched as Carlos's face contorted as he struggled. He started to yell and Lily crawled into the closet and hid. Putting her hands over her ears, she tried to block out the sound of his screaming as she softly cried. She didn't even realize her hand was bleeding.

A guard ran into the room and tried to help Carlos but he couldn't. At that moment, all hell broke loose downstairs and the guard ran out the room.

Carlos was having a hard time breathing. His airway was closing and he was gasping for air.

Downstairs, Jason systematically picked off several guards. Finally, he was able to make it upstairs and he was stunned when he saw Carlos pinned up against the wall.

"Lily," he yelled.

He looked under the bed and in the bathroom.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jason yelled.

Carlos was barely hanging on. His eyes begged Jason for help but his silent pleas were ignored. Jason opened the closet door. "Lily?"

He could hear her whimpering. "Baby, it's Jason."

She gasped and crawled towards him and when Jason saw her he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. Lily held on tightly. "It's okay baby. I've got you."

"If you touched her….," he started to threaten him when Mac came into the room.

Carlos dropped to the floor and started to have a seizure. When he stilled, Mac took his pulse and was about to say something when Carlos suddenly sprung up and grabbed Mac and Cody put a bullet in his head.

Lily started to sob and Jason quickly left the room. "Lily, close your eyes."

She did as he asked and slammed them shut. Jason made his way outside and he sat her on a waiting gurney where a paramedic checked her out.

"It looks like she's going to bruise on her right side. She had a piece of glass in her hand and I took it out and wrapped it up. Other than that, she looks fine."

Jason let out the breath he was holding. When they were finished, he picked her up and she clung to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lily fell asleep, still clutching Jason's shirt. When they finally made it back to his house, Johnny ran ahead so he could get everyone out of the panic room.

Evangeline looked up at him when Elizabeth opened the door and hoped they had gotten Lily safely.

"How is she?" Liz asked.

"See for yourself."

Liz gasped and ran past him and sprinted up the stairs. When she saw Lily she let out a sob and ran towards them.

Lily's head was buried into Jason's neck and she wouldn't let go of him.

"She's a little freaked out."

Liz followed him to the couch and she started to softly speak to her daughter. "Lily, mommy is here baby."

Lily started to cry and her eyes slowly opened. "Mommy."

Liz got on her knees and hugged her and tried to sooth her.

Diane and Alexis walked up to them and kissed Lily on the head.

"Addie can sleep with me tonight," Alexis said.

Johnny had already taken her up to the room. She was knocked out.

Evangeline gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and then Jason whispered to Elizabeth. "You both are staying in my room. I don't think she'll let go of me."

Liz nodded and pulled back and then Jason stood and they went up to his room.

She kicked off her shoes and told Jason to sit down and she took off his shoes and socks. He stood up again and she pulled back the blanket and adjusted the pillows and Jason laid back. After turning off the light, she climbed in on the other side and Lily slid between them both. One of her hands gripped Jason's shirt and Elizabeth held the other one. When Lily finally nodded off, Liz looked up at Jason and a tear slid down her face.

"She'll be okay. We'll do whatever we have to."

Liz nodded and then placed a kiss on her daughter's head and prayed that she would be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened up his eyes and Addie was lying next to him. He figured she must have gotten scared and wanted them. Liz and Lily were still knocked out. It had been a long night. Lily had woke up crying several times so no one had slept very well. The one good thing was that it was finally over. Carlos was dead and hopefully, their lives would go back to normal.

Liz's eyes flickered open and she stretched. Jason looked over at her and she smiled.

Addie rubbed her eyes and then snuggled into Jason more. She was like her mommy and loved to sleep in. Lily was usually the one that woke up first.

Lily suddenly sat up and her twin followed.

Addie grinned and crawled over Jason and hugged her sister tightly. After a minute they pulled apart.

"You're hurt," Addie said quietly.

"It doesn't feel that bad."

Liz cleared her throat. "How did you hurt your hand?"

Lily looked over at her mom. "He had a pendant like Sarah's and she said it was for protection. So, I grabbed it and he pushed me and I fell into the wall. It broke."

"You are so smart and brave. That was really great thinking."

She was so proud of her daughter.

Lily slightly smiled. "I wanted to come home."

Liz kissed her on the head. "We are so glad that you are back."

Alexis had heard them talking so she knocked on the door lightly and then came in. "Good morning."

Lily smiled at her aunt.

"Sonny is here with the boys and Carly. They are making a special breakfast."

Jason groaned. Leave it to Carly to run right over when the danger was gone.

Liz chuckled. "We'll be right down."

Jason watched her get up.

"Come on girls, let's get washed up."

Lily scooted off the bed. Her hand did hurt a little bit. Alexis had something for it, so she took her into her room and got her ready. After applying the healing salve, she wrapped it back up.

"It will be good as new before you know it."

Lily hugged her. "Thank you Auntie."

Alexis smiled and walked with her to the kitchen.

When Carly saw Lily she grinned and rushed towards them and gave her a big hug. "I heard you were very brave."

Lily nodded shyly.

Carly picked her up and sat her in a chair at the table. "This is a very special chair?"

"How?"

Carly went into the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate chip pancakes and Lily's eyes grew big.

"My favorite."

Alexis chuckled.

Sonny put down some chocolate milk and some jam making her smile even more.

Liz grinned. "I hope you made more of those."

"Of course. Have a seat."

Everyone gathered in the dining room and had breakfast together. Before they had finished someone knocked on the door so Jason got up to get it.

"Emily."

"Hi, Katie needed to see that Lily was okay."

It had been a rough night for them. Katie had gotten sick she was so upset. Jason stepped back and let them in. "Did you eat?"

"Yup."

"Sonny and Carly cooked breakfast."

Emily slightly smiled. She still felt horrible. They went into the dining room and said hello. Lily got down and gave Katie a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Lily nodded. "You want to play?"

Katie smiled. "Yes."

They ran upstairs with Addie soon following them.

Emily sat down.

"Emily, I meant what I said. It wasn't your fault and everything is fine now."

The doorbell rang and Johnny stood up. "I got it."

He answered it and smiled when he saw Edward, Monica, and Alan.

"Lila is in the car. She insisted," Edward said.

Johnny grinned. "I'll get her."

He walked to the Bentley and opened the back door. "Hello beautiful. I missed my girlfriend."

Lila chuckled. "You are too much. Your real girlfriend might get jealous."

Johnny smiled. "I came clean and told her all about us. I promise she won't try to poison your tea."

Lila laughed. "Let's hope so."

Johnny carefully slid her out the car and carried her into the house.

Jason stood up and smiled when he saw them and Johnny sat her down.

"Lila, what a nice surprise," Carly said smiling.

"It's lovely to see you dear. How are the boys?"

"They are fine. They're upstairs playing."

Lila smiled.

Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you."

"Grandmother, that is Elizabeth."

Liz stood up and walked around the table. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Lily squeezed her hand. "I had to see who had captured my grandson's heart. He's very dear to me."

"I understand why. Can I get you anything?"

"Oh no, I'm fine."

Elizabeth smiled. "These are my aunts. That's Diane and that is Alexis," she said pointing.

They said hello. Johnny introduced her to Evangeline.

"So you are my competition," she said smiling as she took Lila's hand.

Lila laughed and winked her. "I would have been back in the day."

Evangeline grinned. "I'm sure. I think I'll still keep an eye on you."

Alan chuckled.

Sonny left the table and came back with Lila's favorite tea.

"Oh my, I can't believe you have it."

Carly grinned. "I have your back."

Lila smiled. "It's a good thing. I don't think Jason would eat if you didn't shop for him."

Jason shook his head. "I'm perfectly capable of going food shopping."

"You don't know what to get," Carly said.

Alan chuckled. Every once in a while, Johnny would show up with Lila's favorite candy and get a rise out of Edward. Even now he was scowling. His father had always been territorial of Lila.

Monica looked over at him. "When is the last time you went food shopping?"

Alan shrugged. "That's why we pay Cook and Alice the big bucks."

"Amen," Edward said under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19 – New Beginnings

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked how brave Lily was. Happy Easter Everyone! I plan on being in a carb coma in about 3 hrs. * Christica2 – Glad you're feeling better! * skatiefan – Thanks! Fixed it!

Chapter 19 – New Beginnings

The girls ran into the room and when they saw Edward, they squealed and ran towards him.

"How are all my girls?"

Addie and Katie told them about the kidnapping as Lily remained silent. Edward dramatically groaned as he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"I'm very happy that you're okay."

"Thank you."

"I want to introduce you and Addie to my wife. This is Lila."

Addie smiled. "I'm Addie."

Lily held out her hand. "I'm Lily."

Lila grinned. "It is so nice to meet you. You are beautiful," she said taking them in.

The girls giggled. Monica hugged Katie and gave her a kiss.

"You will have to come over to my house and have tea with me some time."

That got the girls attention.

"Can I come?" Katie asked.

"Of course. We can dress up and we'll have Cook make some finger sandwiches.

The twins had no idea what those were but if it was food, they'd eat it.

"Yum," Katie said.

"Can you come play with us now?" Addie asked.

Lila looked up at Jason.

"Girls, my grandmother can't walk. Usually, she has a wheelchair."

Lily carefully studied her. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I just got old."

Lily giggled.

"How about you go pick out a couple of things to play with and then Jason will take Lila into the living room," Liz suggested.

"Okay."

They ran off and Jason picked up Lila and put her on the couch.

"Thanks for the lift."

"Anytime."

The girls played and included Lila and she was having a grand time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"So, when are you moving in?" Edward asked.

Alexis smiled. "Maybe next week, after what happened with Lily, I want to be close by her."

"How is she really?" Monica asked.

Diane answered, "She seems like she's coming around but sometimes I catch her looking really sad. It will probably take a little bit of time for her to feel normal again."

"Well, I for one am glad that scoundrel is gone," Edward said.

"Definitely," Sonny said.

After about an hour of lively chatting, Johnny got Lila and the Q's headed home.

"I have a date tonight," Diane announced.

Alexis smirked. "Robbie?"

Emily smiled. "You and Robert Scorpio?"

Diane nodded. "Yup."

Lorenzo chuckled. "You'll eat him alive."

Diane laughed. "I hope so."

Carly grinned. "How's Mac?" she said Alexis who blushed.

"Fine."

"That's all I'm gonna get?"

Alexis gave Carly a look. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Well that's boring."

Sarah laughed. "Later peeps."

"Where are you going?" Diane asked.

"Nathan is taking me out."

Liz chuckled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Sarah gave her a funny look and left.

Jason noticed Emily was really quiet. "Emily, come take a walk with me."

She stood up and followed him out the back.

"Talk to me."

Emily sighed as they walked towards the lake. "Kenny's mom doesn't want to have anything to do with me. She's mad and I can't blame her Jason. She was kidnapped."

"I get it. I'm sorry. Maybe it was a bad idea to get you involved. How are the other parents taking it?"

"Lorenzo managed to reassure them that the danger was gone."

"Good. From what I can remember, Lorenzo said Kenny was a wus anyway."

Emily's mouth dropped open and she smacked his arm. "Jason."

He grinned. "What? You didn't deny it. He cried all the time."

Emily made a face and then a slow smile crept onto her face, "He was just sensitive."

Jason rolled his eyes as Emily slipped her arm under his and lightly gripped it.

They sat on the bench and stared at the ducks in the lake.

"Forgive yourself yet?"

She laid her head on his arm. "No, but I'm working on it."

"Good."

A few minutes later, their peaceful silence was interrupted by Addie screaming for her mom and Jason jumped up and ran to the house as fast as he could. He almost gave Alexis a heart attack when he threw open the kitchen door. "What's wrong?"

"Lily."

"Where is she?"

"The play room."

Jason took the steps two at a time only to find total mayhem on the third floor. Every kid but Michael was crying and Elizabeth was trying to get Lily to come out of the closet.

"What happened?"

Michael looked up at his Uncle. "We were playing hide and seek. Lily went in the closet and I kept yelling her name and when I yanked open the door, she freaked."

Jason sighed. "She's just scared because of what happened. That is how I found her. It's not your fault."

Michael wasn't so sure. He felt horrible that he had frightened her so badly.

Carly was holding Morgan in her lap. Addie was on Diane's, and Katie sat on Lorenzo's.

Jason walked over to the closet. "Let me try."

Liz looked up at him and nodded. She nervously stepped back and Jason got on his knees.

"Lily, it's Jason. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

She was whimpering and curled up in a ball.

"If you don't come out, I'll have to crawl in there and I'll probably get stuck."

"That would probably be funny Uncle Jason," Michael said behind him.

Lily stopped crying and wiped her face. She was shaking.

"Alright, I'm coming in."

"No," she yelled. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Slowly she crawled to the front and looked up at him.

"Come here baby," he said softly.

Lily started to cry again but she reached for him and he grabbed her hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I scared you Lily. I won't let anyone hurt you either," Michael said touching her hand.

Lily grabbed onto it and Jason moved over to the couch and sat down.

Liz rubbed her daughters back.

Alexis walked into the room. "Hey guys, there are some fresh chocolate chip cookies downstairs."

Several heads popped up around the room and then Katie, Michael, Addie and Morgan, jumped up and ran towards the door. Addie stopped and looked back at Lily. "I'll save you some."

"K," Lily said softly.

Emily stood up and kissed Lily on the head before going downstairs to help Alexis with the kids. Sonny was still down there too.

"I'm sorry I got scared," Lily said softly.

Liz wiped her face with a tissue. "I understand sweetie. What happened to you was very scary. It's normal to still think about it, but I promise you that it will get better."

Lily reached out for her mom and Liz took her into her arms and rocked her.

Jason looked over at Lorenzo who was making a call.

"Lainey, this is Lorenzo Alcazar. I'm over at Jason's house."

Lainey put down her cup. "How is his daughter?"

"A little rough around the edges. You think you could come over?"

Liz wasn't sure what was going on.

"Text me the address and I'll be right there."

She had heard about what happened and couldn't imagine how scared the little girl must be.

"Thank you."

Liz looked over at him.

"Who's Lainey?"

"A psychiatrist."

Liz frowned. "I don't know if Lily will be comfortable with that."

"It's not for Lily. It's for you. I thought you should know what you have in store for you and how to deal with it."

Liz's expression softened. "Thank you Lorenzo."

He stood up. "You're welcome."

He started to leave and Liz called out after him. "Have them save me some cookies too."

Lorenzo smiled. "I might need a guard."

Liz smiled back and watched him disappear into the hallway.

Jason put his arm around her and pulled them into his side. Never again did he want to see Lily looking so distraught.

It took about twenty minutes for Lainey to get there. Lily had finally went downstairs and sat at the table to eat her cookies.

Jason and Liz had stayed upstairs.

"Hello," Lainey said walking into the room. Lorenzo had shown her where to go. She looked around with appreciation. "This room is awesome."

Liz smiled. "Thanks. Please have a seat. I'm Elizabeth and this is Jason."

"Your daughters are beautiful."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

Lainey crossed her legs. "I saw what happened on the news. How is Lily coping?"

"Sleeping was a little rough, but before she lost it this afternoon, she seemed fine."

"Her moods will probably be all over the place for a while. She'll be more clingy because she needs to feel safe. I wouldn't recommend that you leave her for long periods of time."

"What about school?"

"Is it possible for you to maybe call her every few hours at first?"

Liz nodded. "I can do that."

"I think it will be important to her to know you are fine too even though she knows the threat is gone. It will give her some semblance of control."

"Is there something else we can do?"

"Just be there for her. She's a twin right?"

Jason nodded.

"Make sure you include her sister as well."

Lily tentatively walked into the room with some cookies and put them on the table.

"Thank you Lily."

She crawled into Jason's lap and looked at Lainey.

"Lily, this is Lainey."

"Hi."

Lainey smiled. "Hello Lily."

"Are you friends with Jason?"

"Actually, I'm a doctor."

Lily looked concerned and Lainey quickly assured her.

"I'm a doctor who helps people when they have problems or have been attacked."

"How?"

"Well, I listen to them and try to find ways to help them feel more safe."

Lily thought for a moment. "The bad man pushed me and hurt me."

"Are you alright?"

Lily nodded. "He can't hurt me anymore."

"But you still think of him don't you?"

"Yes."

"When you start thinking of him, I want you to try to think about what makes you feel safe instead. Just push him out of your mind and replace it with something that makes you feel good."

"Okay. Jason and Johnny make me feel safe."

Lainey slightly smiled. "So you like having them around?"

Lily smiled. "They're nice and take care of me. Sometimes Jason kisses mommy."

Lainey chuckled at the look on Jason and Elizabeth's face. "Is that okay with you?"

Lily nodded and got down and whispered in Lainey's ear. "They are getting married but they don't know yet."

Lainey grinned. "Is that so?"

"Yup."

She went back on the couch and squeezed between the two of them as Jason and Liz looked at each other again wondering what she had said.

"Are you scared to go back to school?"

"A little bit."

"Lily, do you really understand that the bad man is gone for good?"

She nodded. "Suppose there is more out there?"

"There are good and bad people everywhere, but your mommy and Jason will try to find a way to protect you. Do you believe that?"

"Yes."

"Good." Lainey reached into her bag and took out a box that Lorenzo had handed her. "In that box are three charm bracelets. You can give one to your sister and one to your mom."

Lily opened up the box and smiled. "They are pretty."

"They are special bracelets. See that charm?" She pointed to one that looked like teddy bear. "There is a small button on his belly. All you have to do is hold it for a little bit and it will start blinking. Your mommy's and sister's will too."

Jason smiled.

"You can thank Lorenzo."

"I will."

Lily smiled. "Mommy can you put mine on?"

Liz helped her put on the bracelet and Jason put Liz's on as well.

"Any time that you're away from your mommy, you can wear it."

"I like that," Lily said.

"Now, I want you to try it."

Lily pressed on the bear's belly for a little bit and it started blinking as did the other ones. "That is so cool."

Jason smiled. "It's only for emergencies okay?"

"Okay."

"Press it again to turn it off."

Lily did and then she hopped down off the couch. "I'm going to take Addie's to her."

Liz smiled as her daughter excitedly hurried away.

Lainey stood up and handed Liz her card. "Please call me if you need anything."

Liz took the card. "I will. Thank you so much."

"I can have a cookie for the road right?"

Liz laughed. "I'll join you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Lily went to school. Liz and Sarah followed them to Emily's and hung out for a little while. And like clockwork, Liz called every few hours. This went on for a few days before Lily finally told her mommy she didn't have to call. Emily had gone out of the way to make sure that Lily was comfortable and everything was going well.

Several weeks had passed. Diane, Alexis, and Sarah had moved to the Q estate. The girls were a little out of sorts for the first week, but they got used to it and had already spent the night there. Evangeline and Johnny had moved into her house. At first, it was hard for her but she finally was able to relax again and be there by herself. Of course, making love with Johnny on practically every surface of the house helped her replace the bad memories with some pretty good ones

Taking advantage of some free time, the Webber's met on the docks.

"What do you think?" Diane asked. She had scouted several properties but fell in love with this particular location. When she found out Lorenzo owned it, she spoke to him about what rent would be and agreed to hold it for her.

Liz smiled. "I like it.

They went inside the storefront and looked around.

"It's a little bit bigger than our old place. We could hire someone and have it stocked within the next week and then have a grand opening," Alexis said.

"I like it too. We could do a clearing and throw in some protection," Sarah added.

"I think it would be great if you two agreed to run it," Diane said.

Liz looked at Sarah. "What do you think?"

"I'm in."

Liz smiled. "Alright. We can make a schedule a month in advance so we have equal days off."

"Of course, if something comes up, we'll cover," Alexis said, "and we're willing to work every other Saturday to give you two a break." There was some travelling they wanted to catch up on. They could work more hours when they got back.

"Deal."

They spent a half hour going over decorating and then called Lorenzo to seal the deal.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the Lorenzo's office. "You wanted to see me?"

Lorenzo stood up. "I do. Have a seat."

Jason was curious. It was the first time that he had been down to his office building. It was nice.

"A lot has happened over the last few months."

"True."

"I know you love your job and you were in it for the long haul. I was just wondering, has that changed?"

Jason sighed. "To be honest, I'm not sure now. I was hell bent on taking Mac's job someday, but part of me doesn't want to be around that kind of danger anymore."

"You're really good at what you do Jason."

"And I like being a Marshal but there will always be a Carlos out there gunning for me."

Lorenzo passed him an envelope. "I want to make you an offer."

Jason was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes. My head of security is leaving."

Jason smirked. "Did he resign or did you fire him because of Lily?"

Lorenzo slightly smiled. "No comment. I want you for the job. You're good and I trust you to keep my family safe because they are your family too. It would mean less hours, more pay, and of course you'd have benefits. I have an office in South America, but I already have a security specialist there. You would manage the team at my house and all of my warehouses and office buildings on the waterfront."

Jason's mind was running a million miles a minute.

"I think you can handle all of that. Of course, if you need to bring in someone else you could."

Jason looked through the paperwork and when he saw the salary being offered, his mouth dropped open.

"It's a little higher then I paid the last guy, but you have more experience. It's plenty to support you and your new family."

Jason was stunned. "Do you mind if I talk it over with Elizabeth?"

"Not at all. I figured you would want to. I do need to move on this, so I don't really have the luxury of time."

"I understand. I'll let you know tomorrow."

Lorenzo stood up and held out his hand and Jason shook it. "I really hope that you'll accept. You're a good man Jason and I think we would work together well."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"It's well deserved."

Jason walked out pretty much in shock and headed back to the house to talk to his girl.


	20. Chapter 20 - Thrown

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Lily progression and Lorenzo's offer. There are 24 chapters for this fic so almost done. * Guest – Definitely but he's very independent.

Chapter 20 - Thrown

Elizabeth heard Jason shut the door. "I'm in the kitchen."

Jason walked into the room and she grinned. "You look happy."

She gave him a big kiss. "I have great news."

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Go ahead."

"We are opening up a store on the waterfront."

Jason smiled. "That is great news."

"Sarah and I will run it. It will be nice to work with her. I'm glad that she's sticking around."

"I'm happy for you."

She looked at him skeptically. "You don't look really happy. What's up?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Did something happened?"

"Not what you think. I just came back from a meeting with Lorenzo."

Liz was surprised. "Did something happen with the girls?"

"No, nothing like that. He actually made me a job offer."

"Wow. I hadn't seen that coming. What would you do?"

Jason told her all the details and Liz studied him for a minute. She could tell his torn.

"Jason, if you're considering this because of me and the girls…."

"Of course you are a huge factor in this. Elizabeth, I know you worry about me getting hurt and there will be times that I'd have to be away for possibly months."

"But you love your job. It's been your main focus for years."

"Maybe that wasn't a good thing."

She touched his face. "I will support you in anything that you do."

"It would be a little stressful to get Lorenzo's operations sorted at first, but it would allow me more time to spend with all my girls."

Liz smiled. "I love spending time with you but please do what is going to make you happy. Money isn't everything. I want you to do what you love."

"I can do that in either position and I am a Quartermaine so money really isn't an issue." It wasn't something Jason dwelled on and he had never asked him for anything. Edward had given up long ago on getting Jason to help run ELQ. And he had never discussed how rich he was with Elizabeth because it had never came up.

"Then you have a lot of thinking to do."

He nodded. "I think if you were lying in bed naked, next to me, I could think better."

Liz laughed loudly. "That can be arranged. The girls don't come home for a couple of hours."

He looked at her wickedly before capturing her mouth with his. Making love to her was one of his most favorite things to do. He picked her up and carried her upstairs and got lost in making her scream.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline paced back and forth in her office. She was freaking out and needed someone to talk to, so she had called Elizabeth but she didn't pick up. She wished she had Diane's number so she didn't have to call the only other person she could think of—Jason's emergency contact.

Someone knocked on her office door.

"Come in."

The door opened wide and Carly walked in grinning and threw a bag on the table.

"What's that?"

"Your piece of mind."

Evangeline had told Carly her situation over the phone and Carly had insisted on coming right over. Eva opened the bag and groaned and sat down.

Carly plopped down into a chair. "I really don't understand what you're freaking out about. He loves you."

"I know that but we haven't been together that long. He's going to be freaked out Carly."

"I don't think you give Johnny enough credit."

Over the last few weeks, Eva was feeling sick in the mornings and she was scared to death that she was pregnant. Her schedule was crazy that she just pushed it from her mind.

"You can stare at that bag all day, but unless you pee on that stick, you're not going get any answers."

Eva gave her a look. "You are just enjoying this aren't you?"

"Thoroughly. I need a baby to hold."

Evangeline groaned and grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom.

Carly's phone rang. "Hey baby."

Sonny smiled. "Where are you?"

"Evangeline's office."

"Why?"

Sonny was at a convention in New York.

"You cannot tell a soul."

Sonny was intrigued. "Okay. I promise."

"I think Johnny knocked up Evangeline."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Apparently, his swimmers are just as fast as his mouth."

Sonny chuckled. "He's gonna pass out."

"Twenty bucks he stays conscious but turns green."

"You're on."

"Listen, I have to go. Call me back on your next break."

Sonny smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Easy money," she said throwing her phone back into her purse. She got up and walked over to the door. "I haven't got all day."

"I can't just pee on command," Evangeline whined.

Carly chuckled. "You should have drank some water."

About five minutes later, Evangeline emerged.

"Where is it?"

"On the counter."

Carly sat there grinning for a few minutes as Evangeline tried to ignore her. Eva stood up a few times and then sat back down.

"Oh for heaven's sakes," Carly said getting up and going into the bathroom. She looked at the test and grinned as she silently cheered. Putting on her game face, she walked back into the office.

"And?"

"Well, I can't wait to hold Johnny Jr."

Evangeline looked flushed and Carly got worried.

"Are you okay?"

"This was so not in my plan. A baby? This is all Elizabeth's fault with her cute little girls who are ridiculously sweet. She messed with my clock."

Carly grinned. "I'll have to send her a thank you card."

"You can't tell anyone. I don't even know what to say to Johnny."

"Well, you can get creative with your presentation or just go for the, pregnant pause, and then blurt it out. It works."

"You are enjoying this way too much."

Evangeline's alarm went off on her phone. "Shit, I have a meeting."

Carly picked up her purse. "Call me if you need to talk. Don't wait too long to tell him."

"I won't."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked into Evangeline's office and it hit him that she had a meeting. He decided to use her bathroom before he went to meet Jason and got the surprise of his life when he went to wash his hands.

"Holy Shit."

He dried off his hands and then glanced down at the test and then fished the box out of the trash and read the instructions before turning pale and leaning against the wall. His girls was pregnant. He was going to be a father. After a few minutes of thinking of every reason that he'd make a shitty father, he left the building and headed over to Jason's to talk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Johnny walk into the man cave. "You look sick. Are you okay?"

Johnny shook his head. "I found something out and I don't know what to do about it."

"Is it work or Evangeline?"

"Evangeline." Johnny sat down. "I went to her office and she wasn't there, so I used the bathroom and there was a pregnancy test on the counter."

Jason's eyes grew big. "She's pregnant?"

Johnny sighed. "Looks like it."

"And you're freaking out?"

He nodded. "I don't know if I'm ready. I'm still a big kid. Suppose I suck at it?"

Jason smirked.

"Don't laugh at me man. I'm scared out of my mind right now."

"How do you think Evangeline is probably feeling? She probably thinks you're going to bale."

He frowned. "You think so?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know for sure but she's probably worried about your reaction. Look Johnny, it's too late to go back now. You're going to be a dad. You love Evangeline and you'll learn along the way."

"I just don't want to screw it up."

"Then don't. You're crazy about her and she feels the same way. Just talk to her."

Lily and Addie ran downstairs.

"Hey girls."

They gave Johnny and Jason a hug.

"Evangeline is upstairs."

Johnny's stomach did a flip. "Does she look mad?"

Addie shrugged. "Maybe. She is in mommy's room with the door shut."

Johnny put his head in his hands.

"Did you and Evangeline have a fight?" Lily asked.

Johnny looked over at her. "Why would you ask that?"

"Cause you look like you did something wrong."

Jason chuckled and Johnny shoved his arm.

"No, we aren't fighting."

"Good cause I like her," Addie said.

"You just like her for her hair," Johnny quipped.

Addie giggled.

"Johnny is jealous because he doesn't have Evangeline's hair," Jason said.

Both girls laughed.

"You would look silly," Addie said.

"I never look silly."

"Please…." Jason said.

"Jason," Liz screamed.

Jason took off running.

Johnny looked at the girls. "Stay here."

Lily grabbed him. "No, don't leave me."

Johnny saw the look on her face and picked her up. "It's okay Lily. I won't go. Please don't cry."

Addie rubbed her sister's back. "Johnny won't let anyone hurt us Lily."

Lily gripped Johnny's shirt. "Just don't leave us down here."

"Okay sweetie. I promise that I won't."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason ran into the living room. Evangeline was lying on the floor.

"She passed out."

"Shit. Did she hit her head?"

Liz nodded. "I think it caught the table. Jason, she's pregnant."

"I know."

Liz frowned. "How?"

"Johnny knows. He found the test and he's downstairs. I'm going to get her in the car. Can you go downstairs and get him?"

She nodded and ran towards the stairs as Jason picked up Evangeline and went outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny saw the tears in Liz's eyes.

"What happened?"

"She passed out. Jason is taking her to the hospital and wants you to meet him outside. Why is my child crying?"

"Because you screamed mommy and Johnny was going to run upstairs and leave us here."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," she said taking Lily from Johnny.

He kissed Lily on the head and ran to the car as fast as he could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny slipped into the backseat. "Why do I see blood?"

"She hit her head," Jason said pulling out of the driveway.

Johnny was really quiet most of the drive. He kept praying she was okay and he was scared about the baby. Evangeline had been through enough and he didn't want her to have deal with a miscarriage on top of everything. And truth be told, he wanted the baby because it represented their love for each other. Jason was right. He'd just do the best that he could.

Jason pulled up to the sidewalk and then ran and got a nurse. Johnny placed his girl on the gurney and followed it inside while Jason parked the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz kissed Lily on the head. "Do you feel better now?"

Lily shook her head no.

"Because you're worried."

"Yes."

Addie was sitting next to her with her head on Liz's arm.

"Do you remember how good Johnny and Jason were about protecting you and taking care of you?"

"Yes."

"Well, they are taking really good care of Evangeline right now. Jason will call soon and let us know how she is doing."

Lily wiped her face. "She has to be okay."

Liz agreed. When they were talking before the collapse, Evangeline had admitted she was happy about being pregnant and that she wanted to have a family with Johnny. She just really hoped that nothing major was wrong and that Evangeline was just dehydrated. Only time would tell.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat next to Johnny. "I know you're scared but try not to imagine the worst case scenario." In their line of work, they were used to doing that.

"Easier said than done."

"Johnny, I need to tell you something."

Johnny looked over at him. "Did something else happen?"

"Sort of. Lorenzo offered me a job." Jason thought maybe him talking to Johnny about it would help him not go to a dark place.

"Really? Are you thinking about?"

"Yes. I do love my job but I don't want it to bleed over into my personal life. The girls have been through too much. They mean more to me than a badge. Working for Lorenzo would be more money and after I get the security set up the way I like it, it should run pretty smoothly so I'll have more time to spend with my girls."

Johnny was really surprised. "It sounds like you've made up your mind."

"I have."

Johnny was going to miss him. They worked really well together.

"I'm allowed to hire whomever I want. So, if you want, you could be my next in command."

"I don't know. It's hard to imagine not being a marshal, but you are right about the safety issues. It's just that I never saw either of us leaving."

"Think about it."

Johnny nodded. "I will."

Patrick walked up to them. "Evangeline would like to speak you."

Johnny stood up. "Is she okay?"

Patrick smirked. "Go see for yourself."

Johnny followed him and Jason sat down. Carly had been burning up his phone.

"What is going on?"

"I've been calling you for an hour. Can you have Liz call Evangeline? She was trying to get in touch with her earlier and I think she really needs a friend."

"Carly, I'm at the hospital. I had to bring her in. She passed out at my house and hit her head."

Carly gasped. "Oh my God Jason. Is the baby okay?"

"You know?"

"I was with her when she found out. Should I come?"

"No, Johnny is with her right now. I'll text you when I find out what's going on."

"You better not forget."

Jason smirked. "You'd never let me let.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline watched Johnny walk into the room. "Hey."

Johnny took her hand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just a little cut. I don't have a concussion. I'm just dehydrated."

"Why did you pass out?"

She bit her lip and tears came into her eyes. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"I already know."

"What? How?"

"I was in your office while you were in the meeting and I used your bathroom."

Evangeline closed her eyes. "Why didn't you confront me?"

"You were in the meeting and frankly, I needed time to get my head on straight so I went over to Jason's."

"Were you there when I was there?"

"Yes. We were in the basement."

"I didn't see your car."

"My car is in the shop. I have a loaner."

Evangeline studied him for a moment. "I can't tell if you want to kiss me or leave me."

Johnny frowned. "Why would you say that? I love you Evangeline. Do you really think that lowly of me that you would think I'd leave you over this?"

A tear rolled down her face. "It's not that. I just didn't think you wanted to have a baby right now or that you were ready for it."

"I'm not ready for it."

Her face dropped.

"Is anyone ever ready? I mean, it's a life changing responsibility. But that doesn't mean that I'm going anywhere. You and this baby are my family now."

Evangeline started to cry harder and Johnny pulled her into his arms.

"Don't cry baby. I love you so much. I can't be without you."

Jason cleared his throat. "Is it safe?"

Evangeline nodded as she pulled away and laid back on the pillows.

Jason walked to the side of the bed and kissed her on the head. "Congratulations and don't you ever scare me like that again."

Evangeline slightly smiled. "Sorry. We can name the baby after you as an apology."

Johnny almost choked on his spit. "That is not happening."

Jason grinned. "I might have to take you up on that."

Evangeline chuckled.

"I thought you were going to name the baby after me," Patrick said pouting.

Johnny glared at him and Jason laughed.

"Evangeline, you are indeed pregnant. I'll send Dr. Lee and she'll talk to you. Once the drip is done you can leave."

"Thank you Patrick," Evangeline said.

"Anything for you."

"I'd run if I were you," Jason said seeing the look in Johnny's eyes.

"No need for violence," Patrick said leaving quickly.

"Baby, he's harmless."

Johnny muttered under his breath and Jason grinned and stood up.

"I'm going to go call Liz and Carly."

"Carly?" Johnny said.

"She was with me when I took the test."

Jason walked out and called his girl first.


	21. Chapter 21 – Special Day

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Evajohnny baby and are enjoying the story! * Guest – re: my mojo issues and smut. ROFL that was too funny! It's true, this fic has been low on the smut side. I'm not sure the next one is hugely smutty either but I'm still writing it so... I'm still not sure what I'm posting next. Blind Faith was up next but then there's another one that I'm so into writing but don't have as much written on it. Sigh. I have like 14 fics I have partially written. Most are Liason (2 Sleepy Hollow and 2 Jason/Evangeline). I'm out of control.

Chapter 21 – Special Day

When Jason finally got home, everyone had eaten so Liz heated up his dinner and sat in the dining room with him while the girls played upstairs.

"So everything is good between them?"

Jason nodded. "Yup. Evangeline said she's sorry she didn't come in but she was exhausted."

"I'm just glad that the baby is okay."

"Me too."

Liz took a sip of her water. "Would you have freaked out if it was me?"

Jason put his fork down. "I think I would have a little bit but I'd be happy."

"I think I want a little boy someday."

Jason smiled. "Do you?"

"Uh huh. And even If I don't have another one, I don't mind trying."

Jason grinned. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

He leaned in closer. "After you put the kids to bed, I'm going to make you come with my mouth."

Liz bit her lip. "What time is it?"

Jason grinned. "Too early for that. But just know, I'm picturing you naked right now."

Liz grinned and then licked her lips as she stared at his zipper. "Can you guess what I'm thinking about?"

Jason's eyes narrowed and leaned closer to her. "I'd be more than willing if make that come true."

She closed the distance between them and they kissed passionately, until they heard the girls running down the stairs and pulled away from each other.

"Jason, Wednesday is bring your daddy to school day," Addie said.

Jason tried not to smile. "Really?"

"Uh huh, and we wanted to know if you'd be our daddy for the day."

Liz swallowed the lump in her throat.

Jason took a deep breath. "I'd be honored."

"Does that mean yes?" Lily asked.

Jason smiled. "Yes."

They jumped up and down and then ran back upstairs. Jason dialed his phone.

Emily looked at her phone and grinned. "Hello?"

"Really Emily?"

"What?"

"Bring your daddy to work day?"

Emily grinned and Lorenzo chuckled beside her. His wife was always up to something.

"What? It's a national thing. Google it."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Put your husband on the phone please."

Lorenzo took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"I'll take the job on one condition."

Lorenzo grinned. "What's that?"

Liz gasped as she listened to Jason's request. Lorenzo agreed and Jason ended the call.

"She's going to kill you."

Jason smiled. "She could try."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily looked at her husband warily. "What?"

"Jason accepted the job on one condition."

"What's that?"

Lorenzo grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Katie laughed and followed them up the stairs.

Lorenzo dumped Emily in the bathtub and turned the water on as she screamed.

The guards came running, and laughed when they saw the scene in front of them.

Emily had pulled Lorenzo in and he in turn had pulled Katie in.

Emily was very pleased with herself.

"Are you mad at me?"

She scowled. "I should throttle you, but my efforts are best spent on taking my brother down."

"Don't hurt him. I need him to work."

"Just leave it to me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz put the kids to bed and then came downstairs. "Jason?"

When he didn't answer, she went down to the basement and locked the door just in case the kids came down. She grinned when she saw him lying on the couch naked. He looked absolutely delicious.

She quickly ditched her clothes and stood before him in all her glory.

"Come here," he demanded.

She walked over to him and he grabbed her face and kissed her sensuously, sucking on her lips and then dipping his tongue inside her mouth for a taste. While he ravished her mouth, his hand slipped between her legs and when he found her already wet he moaned into her mouth. "Straddle me."

She moved over top of him and Jason slid down and grabbed her hips and jerked her towards his mouth. Liz moaned as he licked and sucked her into a frenzy, never let her come. He was driving her crazy.

"Jason please," she begged.

He began to hum and Liz gasped loudly. Her hips rocked into his mouth as she sought her release. Jason's hands were now holding her cheeks and suddenly her body clenched and she let out a strangled noise as her body shook and bucked as he continued to please her.

She slowly moved down and he hissed when he rubbed against her entrance. "Maybe I should torture you now."

"Not gonna happen." he grabbed her hips and slammed her down as she smothered him and he groaned loudly.

Liz began to rock above him, undulating her hips as Jason began to thrust. Soon she was bouncing and Jason felt tortured. He needed to come in the worse way. Elizabeth moved faster and Jason grabbed her hips and began to jack hammer inside of her and Elizabeth reached down and touched herself and Jason began to pant. "Uh…Elizabeth, I'm going to come."

Her finger moved faster as she slammed down onto him fiercely, and Jason couldn't hold it any longer and he fell apart. Feeling him come inside of her, Elizabeth yelled his name as another orgasm jolted her body and she fell forward as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"God I love making love to you," Jason said as he rubbed her back.

Liz smiled contently. "I'm sleeping in your bed for now on."

Jason smiled. "That's more than fine with me."

She smiled and they laid there cuddling for a while before venturing upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason walked into Mac's office.

"Hey, how are things going?"

"They're fine."

Mac smiled. As far as he was concerned, the Webbers were the best thing that had happened to Port Charles. "Good. What's up?"

Jason sighed. "Mac, I'm turning in my resignation."

Mac was stunned. "Why?"

"I just want to be able to work normal hours and spend as much time with Elizabeth and the girls as possible."

Mac was silent for a long moment. "What are you going do?"

"I'm going to head Lorenzo's security team."

"I just never saw this coming. You were a career man."

Jason shrugged. "I mainly was so focused because not only did I not have a life, but it was what I was good at. I want a family and to be there for them. If I stay here, I will be away from them too much."

Mac studied Jason. "Are you happy Jason?"

Jason slightly smiled. "Yeah. I'm very happy."

"And there's nothing I can do to talk you out of it?"

"Nope."

Mac stood up and held out his hands. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knocked on Evangeline's door. Johnny opened it and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just gave my notice."

Johnny let him in the house. "Wow."

"I know. Mac was shocked. To tell you the truth, I'm a little shocked myself."

They sat on the couch.

"Evangeline and I were talking about it and I might actually consider your offer. We work well together and I just can't imagine being a marshal without you."

Jason slowly smiled. "Mac's going to have a heart attack if we both leave."

"True, but he'll get over it."

"Where's Evangeline?"

Johnny chuckled. "She's shopping with Carly."

"Carly?"

"You know Carly is a force of nature."

Jason smiled and stood up. "Well pops, let me know when you grow big enough balls to give your notice."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You better be nice to me if you want to be the godfather to this child."

"Please, that's a given."

Johnny shook his head. "Evangeline's sister and mother are coming to visit this weekend. I'm freaking out a little bit. Does Elizabeth know a spell so they will instantly like me?"

Jason grinned. "I don't think there is a spell in the history of spells that powerful."

Johnny punched him in the arm. "Dick."

Jason laughed and stood up. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Even if they don't like you, Evangeline wouldn't care. I see the way she looks at you."

Johnny smiled. "She loves her some Johnny."

Jason rolled his eyes. "If you wouldn't be so pathetic afterwards, I'd asked Elizabeth for a cure."

Johnny walked him to the door. "Please, she can never leave me. I'd use handcuffs if I had too."

Jason grinned. "Tell her I said hi."

"I will. Later. Oh, by the way, I volunteered your house for dinner on Sunday."

Jason frowned. "You're that scared of these women?"

"I need backup."

"You mean you need them to see how much my girls love you?"

Johnny grinned. "Exactly."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason let Lorenzo know he had gave notice and then went back to his house. He found Elizabeth in the back cottage which she was using as an art studio.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey. I gave notice."

Liz got up and gave him a hug. "How did Mac take it?"

"He wasn't happy but he accepted it. I talked to Johnny. He says he's giving notice too."

Liz smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I want both of you safe."

"And, he's meeting Evangeline's mother and sister this weekend and let's just say that he is very nervous. He wants to have dinner here Sunday and he mentioned asking you to use magic on them."

Liz laughed. "I think I will enjoy watching him squirm."

"I know I will. Should we cook or invite Sonny over."

Liz grinned. "Sonny. I love his manicotti, but let's ask Evangeline what she wants."

"Okay. I have to go back to work but I just wanted to see you first." He kissed her reverently.

"You can drop by and kiss me any time."

"I'm going to go but we still need to christen this place."

Liz grinned. "Definitely."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Jason nervously got dressed in slacks and a button down shirt. He really didn't want to screw up his roll of being daddy and hoped that everything would go smoothly. Elizabeth entered the bedroom and smiled.

"You look nice. They just left."

Jason turned for face her. "I'm a nervous wreck."

She walked over to him and touched his face. "Jason, you have been their dad in every way. Just be yourself. They love you."

He kissed her gently. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Any time."

They went downstairs and had some coffee and about two hours later, he headed to his sister's house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily smiled when she saw her brother walk inside. "Hey Jase."

He gave her a look and then the kids turned around to look at him and Addie and Lily ran towards him and he knelt down so they could given him a big hug.

"You came," Addie said.

"Of course. I would never let you down."

They smiled. Lily held out her hand. "You can sit with us."

There were a couple of other father's there and Jason greeted them.

Emily cleared her throat. "I want to welcome all the fathers to our classroom. Your kids have prepared a speech to introduce you to the class and then we'd love it if you would tell the class a little about yourselves.

A little boy got up first and then his dad spoke. Jason paid close attention so that he knew what to say. Of course, Emily saved him for last. Addie and Lily got up and spoke.

"Our daddy died almost a year ago," Addie said sadly.

"A lot of stuff happened and we met Jason. He saved us from a really bad man," Lily said.

"And now he loves my mommy and us and he agreed to be our daddy today," Addie added with a smile.

"We love him and mommy says we are lucky that we have two great daddies that love us," Lily said.

Jason's eyes watered a little. He knew that the girls loved him, but he didn't realize that they had spoken to Elizabeth about him.

"This is our daddy Jason," Addie and Lily said together.

The class clapped and Emily wiped a tear away.

Jason kissed both of the girls on the forehead and then stood before the class. "Thank you girls. As you heard, I'm Jason. I am a Federal Marshal which means my job is to catch bad guys and make sure they go to jail where they belong."

"Cool," one of the little boys said.

"It is a cool job but it can be dangerous. Soon, I will have a new job working for Katie's daddy. I'm going to be the head of security so that I can keep his businesses and family safe."

"Do you carry a gun?" another little boy asked.

"Yes, but I don't have it on me today."

"Can we see your badge?" Katie asked. She thought it was cool.

Jason took it out and let the kids pass it around.

"Addie said you have a motorcycle," another little girl said.

"I do. It's one of my favorite toys."

They giggled.

"Does anyone have any other questions?"

The kids shook their heads no.

"Okay, thank you Jason. We want to take some pictures and since you are already standing, can you step into that doorway?" It wasn't the one that he had entered through.

Jason nodded and the girls followed him.

"Wait. Girls, come here for a moment. I have a hat you can put on."

The girls ran back to the Emily and when Jason got situated in the doorway, he noticed a cord on the floor. Emily grabbed it and pulled and Jason heard something and stepped back to check it out and he gasped as the green slime poured from the bucket and landed on his head. The kids laughed as it poured down Jason onto his shirt. Jason rushed towards his sister as the kids screamed. She ran around her desk.

"Do not come any closer."

Jason glared at her and wiped his eyes. "You are so going down."

Emily was laughing. "This is payback for the shower."

"Oh, I'm going to show you payback."

Lorenzo chuckled. He had a feeling that his wife was going to be covered in slime soon.

She ducked one way and Jason pretended to go the other and then turned on her and tackled her to the floor as gently as he could. The kids were shocked but started laughing when Jason pinned down Emily's arms with one hand and then wiped the slime off him onto her face and hair and then he grabbed her and hugged her. Lorenzo filmed the whole thing and sent it to Liz.

"Jason Quartermaine," she yelled.

"You brought this on yourself," Jason said pulling away from her.

Emily wiped the slime out of her eyes. "I think you got it in my nose."

One of the parents laughed, "I'll get you a towel, where are they?"

Katie volunteered to go get them and she came back a minute later and handed them out.

The kids had loved seeing Emily so playful. The other parents were just glad they hadn't gotten slimed.

"Why don't you all go into the dining room? Lunch should be ready."

They all left and Jason looked over at Emily. "I can't believe you did that."

Emily grinned. "It was worth every slimy minute just to see your reaction."

He shook his head. "Let's go get changed. I hope Lorenzo has something that will fit me."

Emily smiled. "I already have an outfit ready for you."

They got up and went upstairs and showered and then joined the rest of the group.

When the girls saw Jason enter the room, they got up and ran over to him and hugged his legs. "Is Aunt Emily on a time out?"

"Yes."

Lorenzo laughed. "I'd like to see you hold her there."

"I'm sure I could dig up some handcuffs."

Emily glared at him on her way into the room. "There will be no use of handcuffs around the children."

"Come on daddy Jason," Lily said pulling him to the table.

They sat down and ate together and then all the parents left.


	22. Chapter 22 - Touch and Go

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the last chapter. I really wasn't sure if many people would read this one, so makes me happy you guys like it! I see some commenters I haven't seen before. Welcome and thanks for reading! * ThroughtheMirrorDarkly – Thank you!

Chapter 22 – Touch and Go

When Jason got back to the house, Elizabeth was waiting.

"You won't believe what Emily did."

Liz grinned. "I already saw. Lorenzo sent me the video."

Jason groaned. "Who else did he sent it to?"

"Probably Johnny."

"Then the world will know."

Liz chuckled. "How did it go with the girls?"

"They almost made me cry."

"They love you Jason."

"I love them and I hope you know that I intend to officially be their father someday."

Liz's mouth dropped opened. "You've thought about marrying me?"

"Yes. Giving up my job so that I can be around you more often and lowering the risk of danger is just a first step. Do you think about marrying me?"

Liz slightly smiled. "Yes."

He kissed her deeply. "Good. I'm glad we're on the same page. When it's right, there's no need to question it."

"I agree."

"Then you'll marry me and make me happy for the rest of my life?"

Liz pulled back. "Are you seriously asking me?"

Jason smirked. "Hold on."

She watched him run upstairs and was shocked when he came back down with something in his hand.

He knelt down in front of her. "Elizabeth, I love you so much. I love the girls with all of my heart and I want us to be a family. Will you marry me?"

Tears started to stream down her face. So much had happened and she was scared they were rushing it.

"We don't have to get married tomorrow."

"Can we wait and announce it at Christmas?"

Jason slightly smiled. "Is that a yes?"

She smiled. "Yes. I love you Jason and I want more than anything to be your wife."

He stood up and kissed her passionately, making her knees grow weak.

"That was some kiss."

Jason smiled. He opened the ring box. "Lila gave this to me when she visited. She thought it would be perfect for you."

Liz started to cry. "It's beautiful and perfect."

He took out the solitaire round diamond and put it on her finger. "I know you can't wear it until Christmas, but I just want to see it on your hand."

It would be close to a year since Dante's death in December, so she thought that would be more acceptable. It would be their wonderful secret until then.

"The next time I make love to you, I want to see that on your hand."

Liz grinned. "That can be arranged. I plan on wearing it on a chain until then."

"What if the girls see it?"

"They won't. I'll charm it. If anyone but you or me looks at it, it will look different."

Jason smiled. "It's hard to get used to your witchiness."

She chuckled. "I don't think that is a word."

"It is now future Mrs. Quartermaine."

He kissed her again.

"Speaking of Quartermaine, are you going to go back to using that name?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure Edward will be pleased."

Jason chuckled. "He'll have Addie and Lily running ELQ before their ten."

Liz grinned and then it suddenly faded. "Jason…"

She started to collapse and Jason caught her and laid her down. "Elizabeth," he said shaking her.

When she didn't respond, he gathered up and took her to the car, and right before he shut the door, he slipped the ring off her finger and slipped it into his pocket and then took off to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up in a panic and then realized she was in the hospital.

"It's okay. You passed out and Jason Quartermaine brought you in," Epiphany explained. "Monica took him out of the room before he drove me absolutely crazy."

Liz slightly smiled. "He worries."

"You think?" Epiphany said smirking.

"Am I okay?"

"I think so. We took some blood and you are dehydrated."

Liz groaned. "I got sick this morning. I wasn't sure what it was."

"There is a flu going around. We'll know shortly. Rest and I'll go get Jason."

"Thanks."

Epiphany left and Jason ran into the room a few minutes later.

"I'm okay," she said noting his worried expression, "where is my ring?"

"In my pocket." He held her hand and kissed her gently. "That is the last thing I'm worried about right now. Have you been feeling okay?"

"I got sick this morning. I just thought maybe I was coming down with something but then I felt fine once I ate breakfast."

Monica walked into the room trying not to smile. "We have your blood work back."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing."

Jason frowned. "Then why did she pass out?"

"Because, she's pregnant."

"What?" They both said loudly.

Monica grinned. "You are pregnant. You're probably about a month along."

"Get out," Liz said in shock.

Monica chuckled. "I'm sure Dr. Lee will be able to confirm the timing later."

Jason still hadn't said anything and both women looked at him with concern. He was so pale.

"Jason breathe," Monica said walking over to him.

"We're going to have a baby."

Liz grinned. "Are you okay with that?"

Jason's eyes filled with tears. "I'm more than okay with it. I just didn't expect it this soon."

"I was a little late getting a new patch. Sorry."

"I'm not. I'm happy. It's just shocking."

Monica patted him on the arm. "I promise not to tell the family. I love knowing a secret the rest of them don't."

Jason smiled. "Well, you might as well know one more. I asked Elizabeth to marry me before she passed out."

Monica clasped her hands together. "Please tell me that you said yes first."

Liz grinned. "I did."

"Are you going to tell everyone?"

"Not until Christmas."

Monica understood. "You two are going to leave everyone in a state of shock. I'll make sure I have extra heart pills for Edward."

Jason chuckled. "I love you mom."

"I love you too. Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

Jason sat down and kissed her hand. "Well future Mrs. Quartermaine, how are we going to hide this pregnancy from everyone?"

"We'll just have to be careful and you can't look at my stomach the way you are looking at it now."

Jason frowned.

"You'll give it away if you treat me differently."

"I don't know if I can pull this off."

"You can. We have two more months before we announce it."

"Why two months?"

"Because you usually wait to announce it until after you're out of your first trimester." She was pretty sure she knew when she had gotten pregnant.

Jason sighed. "Who makes all of these rules? Was there a vote?"

Liz chuckled. "I don't know but they've been around forever."

"Elizabeth, is there someone you want to tell so that you have someone to talk to about the pregnancy?"

Liz thought for a moment. "Maybe I should tell Evangeline, that way we can conspire together."

Jason smiled. "You could."

"Okay, so Evangeline and Johnny will know and your mom of course."

"We'll go over there on the way back home if you want."

"That's fine. Call Johnny and ask if Evangeline is home. If not, we can meet at her office."

Jason called Johnny and then they spoke to Kelly and got some prenatal pills before going to the office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline watched Elizabeth and Jason walk through the door. Johnny had just gotten there. She was wondering what was going on. "Have a seat."

They sat down and Jason spoke up. "There's something we have to tell you. You can't tell anyone else though."

Johnny's head tilted. "Did you two tie the knot?"

"No."

Evangeline studied Elizabeth. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Go on."

Eva sat back in her chair and put her hand on her stomach.

"I passed out earlier."

"I knew you didn't look right. Are you sick?"

Liz slightly smiled. "Well, sometimes first thing in the morning."

A slow smile appeared on Evangeline's face while Johnny sat there frowning.

"Is someone going to let me in on the secret?"

"You're so dense O'Brien. We're pregnant."

Evangeline got up and gave Elizabeth a big hug. "I'm so happy we're going to be pregnant together."

"Me too. We're not telling anyone. Monica knows because she was at the hospital when Jason brought me in."

"Your secret is safe with us."

The girls started talking babies and Johnny got up and shook Jason's hand. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!"

"Were you shocked?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah, but very happy."

"The girls are going to freak."

"They'll probably be really excited."

"You better be having a boy. You're already severely outnumbered."

Jason grinned. "True."

Liz looked over at them. "It could be twins and we get one of both."

Jason blinked a few times trying to digest that and Evangeline laughed loudly.

Johnny joined it. "This is going to be epic."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline opened the door of her house and smiled. "Mom."

Her mother grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much."

Layla walked inside and gave her sister a hug. "Miss ya Vangie."

"I missed you too. Come in."

Johnny was in the kitchen and Eva's mom, Lisa, checked him out. She was a tough woman and Johnny was nervous as hell to meet her.

"Be nice."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it."

"We'll stay here for an hour and then we're going to Jason and Elizabeth's for dinner."

Lisa frowned. "I could have cooked."

"It's fine. Sonny is making us Italian food. He's a great cook."

"Sonny?"

Evangeline smiled. "Governor Corinthos."

Lisa and Layla's mouths dropped open. "The governor is cooking us dinner?" Layla asked.

"Yup."

Johnny walked into the room. "Hello."

Layla smirked at the sound of his accent. "Ireland?"

"Born and raised. I'm Johnny. It's nice to meet you Layla."

"Nice to meet you too. This is our mom Lisa."

Johnny shook her hand and then sat down next to Evangeline and held hers.

"So, how long have you lived in the states?" Lisa asked.

"Since I was twenty-three."

"Did you go to college?"

"Yes. I went to NYU and then I joined the U.S. Marshals."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Mother."

Lisa made a face. "What? It's a valid question. I need to make sure that my daughter is safe."

"I recently left the marshals and I help run the security for Alcazar Industries."

Lisa seemed to relax a little and Layla took over the conversation. Lisa watched as Johnny came alive and was quite funny. She also noticed the way he doted on her daughter and she started to warm up a little. Before they knew it, Evangeline announced it was time to go over to Jason's for dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Layla drove her mother over there and Johnny and Evangeline took their car.

Jason opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Williamson, welcome to our home."

Lisa smiled. "Thank you."

Layla checked Jason out. "Hi, I'm Layla, and you are gorgeous."

Evangeline pushed her forward after Jason dropped her hand. "Pay her no mind."

"What? He's hot," Layla muttered.

"He's also taken."

"My bad."

Johnny shook his head and laughed.

"How's it going?"

"Her mom's a little scary but I think she's warming up to me."

They joined the women in the living room. Eva had already introduced Liz to her family.

The girls came running into the room. "Johnny," they yelled. He knelt down and they gave him hugs.

"How are my girls?"

"Fine. Emily slimed daddy Jason."

Johnny grinned. "I know. I saw a video."

Their eyes grew big. "There's a video?"

Jason muttered under his breath.

"Slimed?" Lisa asked.

Liz smirked. "Jason's sister played a joke on him, a very messy joke."

Lisa smiled. "They are very cute."

"Thank you. They've been through a lot the last year. They lost their father in an accident and Jason and Johnny have been wonderful with them."

"I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been difficult taking care of twins."

"I have family that helped. My aunts Diane and Alexis took care of them while I grieved."

Lisa had decided that she already like Elizabeth.

"I met your daughter when Jason brought me here to protect me. She's become a very dear friend."

"Well, I'm glad that Evangeline has friends. She used to get so involved in her work that she didn't take a lot of time to have fun."

"The girls pretty much equate to fun. They are forces of nature."

Lisa smiled and watched Johnny interact with the girls.

"He's a good man. He loves her very much and I wouldn't let her be with someone who didn't have her best interests at heart," Elizabeth said sincerely.

Evangeline squeezed her hand.

Johnny picked up Addie and Jason grabbed Lily and they sat on the couch.

"I'm Addie."

"I'm Lily."

Lisa smiled. "I'm Evangeline's mom Lisa."

"It's nice to meet you," they said at the same time.

"It's nice to meet you too. This is my daughter Layla."

Addie smiled and slid off of Johnny's lap and walked up to Layla. "Is your hair soft like Evangeline's?"

Layla smiled. "Probably."

"She wants to have Evangeline's hair," Johnny explained.

"I wouldn't mind that either," Layla said. "She has the best hair."

Addie sighed. "Mommy said that I have to be okay with my hair."

"Some things just aren't fair," Layla said.

"I like you Layla."

Lisa chuckled.

"I like you too. I bet you have the best bedroom."

"We do. You should see our playroom. Come on," Addie said grabbing her hand.

Layla and Addie went upstairs.

"I'm sorry about your daddy," Lisa said to Lily.

"Thank you."

"What was he like?"

Lily smiled. "He was really nice and he played with us all the time. I miss him."

"I'm sure you do. He must have been wonderful if he had two sweet little girls like you and Addie."

Lily smiled at her mom. "Jason plays with me too."

"He does?"

"Yup. Mommy says that daddy sent Jason to us as a gift."

Jason looked over at Elizabeth and slightly smiled.

"Well that was very nice of him."

Lily nodded and laid her head on Jason's chest.

"Does Evangeline have a daddy?"

"She did. He's in heaven with your daddy."

Lily sighed. "Oh. Maybe Jason can be your daddy too."

Everyone chuckled.

Evangeline looked at a grinning Jason. "Well daddy Jason?"

"Does that mean I get to put you on a time out when you're bad?"

"Uh no."

"I'm going to have to think about this then."

Lily giggled. "You would be my sister."

Evangeline grinned.

They were interrupted when Carly walked into the room. They introduced her and then she asked them to come into the dining room. The boys were at their grandmother's house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny sat next Lisa, totally winning her over with his dimples and cooking. The dinner went very well and Layla was in love with the girls.

Lisa watched Johnny lean over and lightly kiss Evangeline as he placed his hand as her stomach and she knew. "Oh my God."

They looked over at him.

"Mom?"

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

Carly almost choked on her drink. This was not in the plan. First, they needed to win over Lisa by her seeing Johnny with the girls and then they were going to drop the baby bomb.

Evangeline sighed. "Maybe we should talk about this in private."

Everyone left the room but Johnny and Evangeline's family. Layla looked at her sister with a mix of excitement and fear.

"When were you going to tell me, after the baby gets here?" Lisa asked angrily.

"No. I'm not out of my first trimester. I wanted you to meet Johnny first and give him chance."

"He impregnated my unmarried daughter."

"Last I checked, it takes two to get pregnant," Evangeline spat.

Liz grimaced from the hallway.

"We have to do something," Carly said.

"What?"

Johnny cleared his throat and stood up. "Look, I love your daughter. I have been in love with her for two years. I can't live without her. I love this baby. I'm not going to apologize for it. We will be together and get married on our own terms. If you don't like that, well I'm sorry, but I will not have you upsetting her right now."

Layla's mouth dropped open. Most people were scared of her mother. Johnny was fierce.

Evangeline looked up at her man. Not only did he just defend their relationship, but he looked absolutely hot doing so and she seriously wanted to throw him down on the table and have her way with him.

Lisa cleared her throat. "Well, I guess you told me."

"It was meant with no disrespect."

Lisa held up her hand and stood. "None was taken. Take care of my daughter Mr. O'Brien. I'm going back to the hotel. I expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

Lisa kissed her daughter and walked into the hallway.

"I'll slip out and call you later. I like him a lot. Now, I'm going to try and smuggle out the twins. Go create a diversion," Layla said.

Evangeline grinned. "I think they have alarms on them. You won't make it to the car."

Layla smiled and hugged her sister. "I love you Vangie."

"I love you too."

Evangeline walked her to the door and then went back into the living room.


	23. Chapter 23 – Boy or Girl?

A/N – Thanks for the comments, favorites, and follows! I'm so happy that you guys liked this story. I can't believe that it's coming to an end. One more chapter to go. As always, thank you for reading my fics.

Chapter 23 – Boy or Girl?

Evangeline started laughing when she saw Johnny throw back a shot of tequila. "Go easy on that."

Carly grinned. "Mission accomplished."

Evangeline sighed. "It does look like Johnny's in. You told her off and in Lisa's book, you're okay."

Johnny walked over to her and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Eva leaned in. "You were so damn hot earlier. Let's get out here and get naked."

Johnny almost groaned. His girl was so sexy. He whipped around. "We have to go. Thanks for the dinner. Sonny, we couldn't have done it without your cooking."

"What am I chopped liver?" Carly asked.

Johnny grinned and kissed her on the head. "Thank you Carly."

They rushed out to the car and the kids ran upstairs.

Liz stood up. "There is something I need to share with you."

Jason had no idea what she was about to say.

"There something about me that you must know if you're going to be around my family."

"Okay," Carly said nervously.

Liz took a deep breath. "My family has certain powers that normal people don't have."

Sonny and Carly looked at each other, not sure if this was a joke.

"It would be easier to show you then tell you."

Their mouths dropped open as they watched several items on the coffee table hover in the air.

"How…what….oh my God," Carly stammered.

Sonny didn't know what to think.

"You see we are witches."

"Witches? Did Johnny put you up to this?" Carly asked.

"No. It's true," Elizabeth said lowering everything.

No one said a word as they processed what they had just seen.

"If you're a witch, how come you couldn't use your powers against Carlos?"

"Because he had a protection amulet. We are not the only ones that practice witchcraft."

Sonny cleared his throat. "What about the girls?"

"They have the ability but they are too young. We haven't taught them anything. When they are older, they'll have a choice as to whether they want to learn or not."

"Wow. It's a lot to process."

"I'll understand if you don't want to be around us or bring the boys over."

Carly frowned. "Muffin, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Muffin?" Jason said frowning.

"Sorry, it just came out."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you. It's just that people usually don't take the news very well."

"Well, it will take more than that for me to bail. Ask Jason. He couldn't get rid of me if he tried."

Jason smirked. "I don't want to get rid of you Carly."

Carly smiled. "Good to know. So, if you can teach that, I'll sign up. There are a few political wives I'd like to mess with."

Liz chuckled. She was actually relieved and was happy that Jason's friends accepted them so easily. "

They had some dessert with Carly and Sonny and then tucked the girls in and watched a movie.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline was sprawled out on the floor of her living room with an out of breath Johnny lying at her side. They had just had wild sex and the room looked like a hurricane hit it.

"Dear God woman, you are going to kill me."

"Don't punk out on me Johnny. My hormones are going to make me want it more."

He smirked. "I'm really liking pregnancy so far."

Eva grinned and rolled onto her side, running her finger down his chiseled abs.

He looked at her wickedly. "Again?"

Biting her lip, she grabbed him and started to pump him to life. "Again."

Johnny chuckled. "Duty calls."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Christmas

The last few months had been a whirlwind of activity. Jason and Johnny were finally at a point where they weren't working crazy hours, Evangeline and Elizabeth were both over their morning sickness. They still had a while before they found out the sex of the babies they were carrying and no one had been the wiser about their condition.

Elizabeth watched as the girls opened their presents. They were at the Q mansion after an insane morning at their home. Everyone had gone overboard and the kids were thoroughly spoiled. Even Carly and Sonny went over the top. The girls now had a kitchen in their playroom with play food. Evangeline and Johnny had brought them several princess gowns and shoes and Addie and Lily still had their tiaras on. Emily had gotten them some Uggs and coats with gloves. The Aunts had given them magic wands and beautiful pendants which they would use to track them.

She watched her girls squeal as they took out the art sets Lila and Tracy had picked out. It was the last gift they opened. "Girls, I have another present for you."

The twins looked at each other in confusion. They had already gotten their presents from their mom. They hurried over to her as the room grew quiet.

Liz took the necklace off her neck and then closed her eyes and undid the spell.

"Isn't that Lila's?" Tracy asked.

"Jason asked me to marry him."

The girls squealed. Jason grabbed the ring from her and put it on her finger.

Monica grinned and ran over and congratulated them. "You don't know how hard it was to keep that secret."

Edward frowned. "You knew?"

"Sorry."

"Is that the present?" Addie asked.

"No. Give me your hands."

The girls held out their hands and Liz grabbed them and put them on her belly as Lila gasped.

"We're having a baby."

The girl's eyes grew wide and then they kissed their mommy's belly as she laughed.

"This is outstanding news," Edward said.

"When do you find out if it's a boy or girl?" Ned asked.

Diane and Alexis wiped their eyes. They were so happy. Elizabeth was in love and a baby was on the way. It was a great day.

"It will at least be another month and a half."

"I can pay someone off," Edward said.

Lila chuckled. Leave it to Edward. It was the perfect day and she couldn't wait to meet her great-grand child.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Day of Truth

Evangeline and Elizabeth sat in the waiting room near Kelly Lee's office. They had scheduled their sonograms the same day.

Kelly's receptionist came out. "Ms. Williamson and Mrs. Falconeri, please follow me. We'll come back and get your husbands later."

The girls grinned. It was an honest mistake. They were kissed goodbye and ventured to the back.

"What are you hoping for?" Johnny asked.

"I don't care as long as everyone is healthy. Elizabeth has been sleeping a lot. I'm a little worried about her. Her appetite has been gone and I have to make sure she is eating and drinking."

Johnny frowned. "That doesn't sound right."

"I'll ask Kelly when I get back there."

"Is she showing?"

"Slightly."

"From what I read, that's early for a first pregnancy. Evangeline's body is changing but she isn't showing yet."

They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Did you ever think we'd have this kind of conversation?" Johnny asked.

"Never."

The nurse came to get them and they went back to see their girls.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth held Jason's hand. Kelly admittedly was surprised to see the bulge in her stomach. Suddenly, a heartbeat filled the room.

Kelly frowned and walked over to the screen.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Give me a minute."

She had already put gel on Elizabeth so she moved the wand over her belly. Soon, she broke out with a huge smile. "Do you guys want to know what you are having?"

Liz looked at Jason. They hadn't totally made up their mind. It would be fun to just wing it but then knowing ahead of time would be more practical.

"Why don't I just insist that you know," Kelly said firmly.

Liz and Jason looked at each other. "Okay."

"Well, congratulations, you're having twins."

"What!" Liz yelled.

Jason blinked a few times as he stared at her belly. "What did you say?"

Kelly grinned. "You are having twin boys."

"Oh my God."

Jason met Liz's gaze. "Are you worried?"

"Do you have any idea what it is like carrying two babies?" she asked in shock.

Before Jason could answer Liz continued. "Of course you don't. I thought this pregnancy would be easier."

"Did you have complications before?" Kelly asked.

"I was on bed rest for three months with high blood pressure. They took the babies early."

Jason looked at Kelly, "Will the same thing happen this time?"

"We can't predict that. I'm going to ask that you come in more often than normal. I want to keep close tabs on you."

"What else can we do to keep them safe?" Jason asked.

"You are going to have to eat more than and drink lots of water."

"She hasn't been eating much at all."

"Are you sick?" Kelly asked.

"I just don't have an appetite."

She printed a copy of the sonogram. "I want to take some blood and I want to change your prenatal pills once I get the results back."

"Okay."

Jason went back to the waiting room and that is where Johnny and Evangeline found him.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked noticing Jason's expression.

"Kelly is worried that Elizabeth isn't eating.

"Is everything else okay?"

Jason nodded. "We're having twin boys."

Johnny grinned. "Holy shit."

Evangeline was stunned. "Wow."

"What are you having?" Jason asked.

"One—a girl."

Jason smiled. "Congratulations."

Evangeline smiled. "Thanks."

Elizabeth walked towards them and Jason got up and met her half way.

"Everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yup. I gave her some blood and we're good to go."

Evangeline gave her a hug. "I heard. Congratulations."

Liz smiled. "Thanks. What are you having?"

"A girl."

"Congratulations."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They left and Jason took Elizabeth to the mansion to get the girls. They were still in shock and when they entered the sitting room looking worse for wear, everyone got quiet.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

Liz sat down.

"I'll get you some water," Alice said scurrying out of the room.

"Um, we're having twin boys."

The girls jumped up and down and Edward clapped his hands together.

"That is just splendid news."

Monica cleared her throat. "Why do you look upset?"

"It's just that when I was pregnant with the girls, I was on bed rest for three months. My blood pressure was high. So, I'm just a little scared history will repeat itself."

Monica sat down next to her. "Then we'll just have to make sure to monitor you closely then."

Edward nodded. "We'll check on you and Cook can bring you over some meals."

"No, that won't be necessary. You don't have to go out of your way."

"Nonsense, you are practically a Quartermaine and we already consider you family."

Liz teared up. "Thank you Edward."

Lila smiled. "Congratulations you two. I can't wait to meet those babies."

"Mommy, we'll help you take care of them," Lily said.

Addie nodded. Liz laughed because she had chocolate on her face.

"Yes baby. I'll need your help."

Addie smiled and ran over to Tracy and wiggled onto her lap. Jason grinned. Tracy Quartermaine had been slayed by a five year old.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Four months later

Liz groaned as she got up from the couch.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked walking towards her.

Liz frowned. "I have to pee again. I should just stay in the freaking bathroom."

Jason walked with her. He had a surprise on the way and he hoped it would make her happy. She disappeared into the bathroom and Jason heard the knock on the door and hurried to answer it.

Elizabeth walked back to the living room. Her back hurt and her feet were swollen and she felt like she resembled a whale. She honestly didn't understand how Jason could still get excited when he saw her naked. Looking up, she froze when she saw the scene in the living room. There was a massage table meant for a pregnant woman and a very fit looking woman stood next to it.

"What's going on?"

"My name is Mackenzie. I'm going to give you a foot and back massage if you are up for it."

Liz slowly grinned. "You had me at massage."

Mackenzie smiled. "Come sit down."

Liz sat down and MacKenzie got to work and Elizabeth was in heaven. Jason walked in and put some ice water next to her and she took a few sips. "Thanks for everything."

Jason smiled and left again. He wanted to make his girl happy.

When the massage was finished, Jason carried her upstairs and put her to bed and she slept like a baby.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lisa brought Evangeline some water and a snack.

"Ugh, I feel like a beached whale."

"You look beautiful honey." Lisa sat down. "I like taking care of you."

Eva smiled. It was nice having her mom around. She was visiting more often and planned to stay on for two weeks after the baby was born. She was almost ready to pop and figured that Elizabeth would probably go before her. When she looked at her petite friends, she almost felt guilty for complaining…almost.

"Where's Johnny?" Lisa asked.

"He ran to store for me and then over to Liz's. Jason had to run out because there was a security breach at the office, so he asked Johnny to watch Liz for a while."

Lisa smiled. "I still can't believe they are having twin boys."

"I know. Thank God Johnny wasn't that potent. I don't think I could do two at once."

"You would have done just fine. You're going to be a great mother."

Eva smiled. "Thank you for saying that."

"Now, we just have to get your sister married off. I swear she's going to drive me to drink."

Eva chuckled. Layla's love life is one thing she stayed out of.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny heard Elizabeth in the hallway so he ran upstairs.

"Johnny," she said panting.

"What's wrong?"

Liz's eyes were full of tears. "I'm cramping." She grimaced and let out a pained groan. "Maybe I'm in labor."

Johnny's eyes grew wide. "No. Just hold on until Jason gets here."

Someone knocked on the door.

"You better get that. It's Edward."

Johnny groaned and ran down the stairs and threw open the door. "Edward, it's not a good time."

"Nonsense. I'm having lunch with Elizabeth."

A scream pierced the air and Johnny ran back to her. "Elizabeth."

She looked up at him as she watched him notice the puddle at her feet.

"Shit."

Edward pushed past him. "She's in labor you idiot."

"Look old man…."

"Make yourself useful and go get some towels."

Johnny grabbed some towels.

"Should I call an ambulance?"

Liz nodded.

Edward nervously grabbed his phone and dialed 911 and then gave them the address to the house.

Johnny threw the towels down and dried off Elizabeth as best as he could. "I texted Jason. He didn't answer his phone."

Liz let out a strangled cry and Johnny picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

"The ambulance is on the way."

"I think they are coming now," Liz groaned.

Johnny and Edward stared at each other.

"Don't just stand there, go heat up some hot water and we'll need more towels," Edward yelled.

"What the hell is the hot water for? I never got that."

Edward glared at him. "I don't understand what my Lila sees in you."

Johnny glared back until Liz let out another torturous cry. "The contractions are getting closer."

Edward ran into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and turned on the faucet. He wrung it out and hurried back to Elizabeth and wiped off her face.

"Feels good. I want Jason."

"I know my dear. I called Lorenzo and he's rushing to go get him now."

Johnny went towards her feet. "Elizabeth, what should I do?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "You're going to have to look Johnny."

He closed his eyes. "I can handle this."

Johnny took a deep breath and then grabbed the sheet from the bed and put it over her bent knees. He carefully pulled off her underwear and Elizabeth let out another cry. "I can do this," he said again softly. And just as he was about to look, Jason ran into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?"


	24. Chapter 24 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You guys crack me up. So glad that you liked Johnny/Edward and the twins! Johnny was trying to psyche himself up to see Liz's nether regions. * kcke2pen – lol. I have twin stepkids and I'll never forget when my husband (then boyfriend) told me his ex was having twins. I'm sure my face was priceless. * cksnoopy – lol I'm definitely in hiding. I wasn't too creative with the names this time around. It's hard finding so many names lol.

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You guys crack me up. So glad that you liked Johnny/Edward and the twins! Johnny was trying to psyche himself up to see Liz's nether regions. Lol. * ilovedana53 – I'm sure a lot of women would like that spell lol.

I think I'm going to miss this one too. Blink of an Eye is so twisty. It's nice to have a lighthearted one. Anyway, thank you for reading, commenting, all the favorites and follows. Really appreciate them. Hope you like this last chapter and it makes you smile!

Chapter 24 - Epilogue

Johnny stepped back. "Thank God." If he had to look under that sheet, it would be beyond TMI.

Jason took his place and looked and loudly gasped. "I see the top of his head. I need you to push."

Elizabeth bore down and let out a scream as she pushed and Jason caught his son. Johnny grabbed a towel and took the infant from him and the baby let out a scream as Johnny wrapped him up.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Edward asked as he wiped her forehead again. He had gotten a lot more than he had bargained for from his lunch date.

"So tired."

"I know but you're doing so well."

"Baby, I need you to push."

Elizabeth gathered all her strength and with a loud scream, she pushed and pushed until the second baby slid into Jason's hands and she fell backwards onto the pillows as Edward held her hand.

Jason cleaned up the baby and he finally cried. An EMT ran up the stairs followed by another (Jason had left the door open) and they took the babies and checked them out and then went and got the gurney for Elizabeth.

Jason picked her up and placed her on it and Johnny and Edward followed them to the hospital. Johnny called Evangeline on the way and let her know what happened.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth's eyes flickered open and she caught sight of Jason and then suddenly realized that she had given birth. "The babies….."

"They are fine. Kelly is looking them over."

Liz sighed. "Thank God."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Luckily Johnny and Edward were there."

Jason groaned. He would never forget the sight of Johnny about to look under that sheet.

Liz smiled. "I was planning to do a memory spell if Johnny had to look at me."

"You were going to do magic on me?" Johnny asked walking into the room.

"I really don't think I'd want you to remember seeing my vagina."

Johnny gulped. "You have a point. You haven't done magic on me before have you?"

Liz looked at him mischievously before finally letting him off the hook. "No Johnny, I haven't."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Are you finally going to tell me what you named the babies?"

Liz smiled. "Jacob Edward and Cameron Alan Quartmaine."

Johnny smiled. "Those are good."

"What about you and Evangeline?"

"We still have two name combos in the running. I guess we'll finish deciding when we get to hold them."

Two nurses entered the room with the babies and they gave one to Liz and the other to Jason. Tears were running down her face. "I think this one is Cam."

Jason smiled at his son. "Then I guess you are Jake."

Johnny took a picture of both of them and sent it to his girl before he kissed Elizabeth on the head and left. Alexis came in after the babies were fed with the girls.

"They are so tiny," Addie said.

"They are smaller than my dolls," Lily added.

"Can I hold him?" Addie asked looking at Cam.

Jason stood up. "Sit down in the chair."

He knelt down and carefully put the baby in Addie's lap giving her some instructions. She grinned the whole time as Jason got on his knees in front of her to make sure Cam was okay.

Liz had Lily get in the bed and Alexis took Jake from her and placed him in Lily's arms.

"They are beautiful."

"Handsome," Addie corrected her.

Alexis chuckled. When Lily was finished, she held Jake and kissed him.

Diane came in and held Cam. People were in and out all day. After the Q's left, Alexis and Diane took the girls home and Jason kissed his beautiful fiancé and watched her fall asleep. His family was perfect and he was beyond happy.

Two weeks later, Evangeline gave birth to a little girl they named Trista Eva O'Brien. Johnny managed to keep his wits about him when her water broke and he opted not to look when given the option to see his daughter come out. Eva was fine with that. After watching the birthing video, she had made Johnny swear that there would be no video. Trista was a cutie pie with dark hair and hazel eyes. The minute Johnny saw her he fell in love.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

6 Months Later

Liz grinned as Lily ran towards her carrying a crab.

"Mommy, look at his claws."

"I know. Be careful baby, we don't want him to pinch you."

Liz looked over at the cabana where a knocked out Jason laid on a lounge chair with Addie sprawled out across his chest and smiled. They had worn each other out in the water.

Alexis, Diane, and Sarah had gone shopping. Sonny had graciously lent the family his villa so they could get away. They had two nanny's watching the twins (Monica and Tracy). Alan, Robert, and Mac had also come along as well.

Lily was doing so much better. She had gone to therapy with Lainey and rarely brought up the kidnapping. The babies were doing fine too. They were a little on the small size which was normal for twins. Johnny and Evangeline were adapting to parenthood very well and Trista was sleeping through the night. Liz and the twins loved listening to Evangeline sing to the babies. They spent a lot of time together.

Mac ran towards Elizabeth and Lily and picked them both up and ran into the water as Alexis laughed and followed them.

"I can't believe you did that," Liz said gasping.

Lily was on Mac's back.

"You looked like you needed to cool off."

She shook her head. "You're as bad as Robbie."

Robert had pushed her in the pool the day before.

"You can't help it if you look so hot," Alexis said grinning.

The next thing she knew, Jason and Addie were running into the water. He looked so gorgeous. He was already tanned and his muscles were to die for as usual. Liz had gotten most of her baby weight off but she still was a little self-conscious of her small belly. Jason didn't seem to care. He still couldn't get enough of her.

Robert swam up to them and took Addie from Jason and put her on his shoulders and Mac did the same with Lily. Jason pulled his girl into him. "I have a surprise for you later."

Liz smiled. "I can't wait."

They finished swimming and then everyone got out and had some snacks. They were there for another couple of days before they went home. The surprise was going to be epic.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The girls were a giggling mess. They had on the cutest dresses and Alexis and Diane had done their hair.

The women finished getting dressed and then looked out into the hallway to see if the coast was clear before sneaking downstairs.

Sarah was in Elizabeth's room helping her get dressed.

"That dress is too much," Liz complained.

"When have I steered you wrong? It's not too much. You and Jason are going on a much needed date."

Liz smiled. She was happy to get to spend some time with him before they went back.

Monica had finished dressing and came into the room.

"Why are you dressed up?"

"The girls wanted a princess tea party so we are going to have one after dinner."

Liz grinned. Her girls could get everyone to do just about anything. "How are my boys?"

"Sleeping. Tracy is a mushy mess around them. I never thought I'd see the day that most of the words out of her mouth were baby talk."

Sarah chuckled. "I'm sure she'll make up for it once you get home."

Monica groaned. "I don't even want to think about it. Are you going out with Nathan later?"

Sarah nodded. "Yup. We're going dancing."

Liz went into the bathroom and slipped on her dress. Sarah had done her hair and makeup and she smiled at her reflection. It was a long white slip dress. It was simple yet pretty and classy. Sarah had gotten some cute slip on wedge sandals to go with it. She wondered what Jason was wearing. She loved him in blue and hoped he had chosen the color for her.

When she came back into the room, Sarah was gone and Monica held out a box.

"I know this seems silly because it's just a dinner but I'd love it if you would wear this necklace. Alan gave it to me and it represents longevity and love."

Liz smiled. "Is this a hint that we need to start planning our wedding?"

Monica grinned. "Too much?"

"Not at all. I would love to wear it."

She put it on her future daughter in law and then handed her another box. "These are from Jason. I think it's a push gift."

Liz laughed and then her mouth dropped open. "They are exquisite," she said staring at the teardrop diamond earrings. They had been so busy with the babies that this had been their first down time. They rarely left them.

"Well, put them on and we'll go downstairs."

Liz went into the bathroom and put them on and smiled. They were perfect.

Sarah was back and she was dressed in a sundress and she smiled and took a picture of her sister. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"You know the drill," Sarah said blindfolding her.

They carefully guided her down the stairs and to the back door. Everyone was waiting. They walked her around the pool and stopped. There was a wedding arch set up and chairs adorned the lawn and there were flowers everywhere. Jason stood under the arch with the pastor waiting for her.

Edward slipped next to Elizabeth. He and Lila had flown in the night before with the Corinthos family, the O'Brien's, and the Alcazars.

Sarah nodded to the violinist and then took off Liz's blindfold. Her mouth dropped open and she started to cry when she realized that she was at her own wedding.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup," Sarah said wiping the tears away.

"I can't believe this."

"Jason wanted to do something special for you."

Liz looked up and caught his gaze. "God I love that man."

Sarah grinned. The three girls grabbed their baskets with flowers and then Morgan and Michael followed them with the rings.

Carly, Evangeline, and then Sarah took their place as bridesmaids. Johnny, Sonny, and Mac took their places next to Jason.

The music was playing and Edward walked forward with Elizabeth and she was grinning from ear to ear. Jason was wearing a blue button down shirt and khaki pants. He looked so handsome.

Jason smiled. His girl was stunning. Edward gave her away and they stood hand in hand.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered making her blush.

The ceremony was short and sweet and when they pronounced them man and wife everyone cheered. Pictures were taken and then everyone went into a large cabana on the beach. Elizabeth and Jason had their dance and she slipped away to feed the boys and then was surprised when Jason announced they were leaving.

"I have another surprise."

She grinned. They were driven down the street a few miles to a private beach. There was a little cottage and a cabana outside. They walked down the path and went inside the cabana. There was a bed with pillows and a cooler with drinks.

"This is perfect."

"You're perfect," he said before capturing her lips. He made love to her slowly and reverently and then they took a walk so she could stargaze.

"I can't believe I'm Mrs. Jason Quartermaine."

Jason smiled. "Elizabeth Falconeri Quartermaine, my wife."

She grinned. "Has a nice ring to it."

"You think Dante was watching over us?"

"I know he was because his girls are happy and that's all he ever wanted."

"You were the best gift that I've ever been given."

She kissed him passionately because she felt the same way about him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

One Year Later

The Quartermaine house was chaos as usual. The boys were walking and getting into the girl's things. Lily was more patient with them then Addie was.

Trista followed Michael everywhere. He thought it was cute. Johnny wasn't so sure.

"That child's teen life is going to suck," Tracy said.

Evangeline chuckled. "I'll handle Johnny."

Tracy laughed. "He's insane. He's giving the evil eye to a ten year old. I don't think you are equipped to deal with it. He's never going to let her out of the house."

Liz chuckled.

Evangeline was pregnant again and Johnny was already fretting.

"If this baby isn't a boy, I don't think he'll make it."

Eva laughed. "I'm hoping for another girl."

"Are you having any more?" Monica asked Elizabeth as she watched a very pregnant Emily waddle to the bathroom.

"I think two sets of twins is enough," Liz said.

"I thought Jason wanted more," Tracy said.

"He does but until he agrees to carry it, I'm not sure that's going to happen." Jason had also adopted the girls.

Eva chuckled. All she could think of was famous last words.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

One Year Later

Eva and Johnny's second little girl had been born. They named her Paige. They would eventually try one more time and they would have a little boy they named Brendan. Emily had a little boy they named Landon. Sarah and Nathan were engaged as were Alexis and Mac. Diane and Robbie were on and off but mostly on. The store was doing very well. And surprisingly to only them, Elizabeth was knocked up again. They both decided that he'd get a vasectomy after this one. They were having a little girl that they planned on naming Lila.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Eighteen Years Later

Lila was about to graduate from high school so everyone was coming together for a party. Michael and Lily and were still inseparable and Carly felt it was just a matter of time before they got engaged. He had always sworn to protect her and he never let go of that promise. Morgan and Addie had dated but decided they were better friends. He ended up with Trista and they were pretty serious. Addie was a free spirit and never seemed like she would settle down, but Liz figured if Sarah could be married and have two kids, then eventually Addie would find her way. The boys were best friends with Brendan and Paige was dating Jake. Katie had gone away for college in California and had stayed there afterwards. She was dating someone seriously and came home to visit as often as she could. Sometimes the twins would go visit her. Cam was dating Maxie's daughter Georgie who was a total sweetheart. Mac was convinced that she must take after Maxie's husband Matt, because Maxie was always a hellion.

Life was good and Jason and Elizabeth were still very much in love.

Liz came up behind her husband and hugged him. "She's going to be okay."

"I know but I'm going to miss her so much," Jason said emotionally. Lila was his baby and he wished that Lila and Edward were still alive to witness her graduate. At least Monica, Tracy, and Alan would be there. Lila was going to North Carolina for college.

"I can't believe they are all gone."

"Our house will be quiet."

Liz sighed. "I could tape them all talking at once and you can play it when you get lonely.

Jason slightly smiled. "The only good thing about this is that I can have my way with you everywhere."

Liz grinned. Her husband still had a one-track mind and she still wanted him every time she looked at him. "You're on. I still want to try on your motorcycle."

Jason's eyes darkened, "You're on." He kissed her passionately and then they heard voices.

"Gross," Addie said.

"They are always gross," Lily added.

Cam chuckled. "They are in love."

"It's still gross," Jake said grinning, knowing his parents could hear every word.

"We could spray them with a hose," Lila said.

Finally Elizabeth and Jason looked at their children who were all grinning.

"Hey mom, you think you could tear yourself away from dad long enough so that he can make us chocolate chip pancakes?" Jake asked.

"If you guys don't behave, I'll stay here and kiss him for the next half hour and you can make your own breakfast."

Cam pretended to shiver, "That was cold."

Jason chuckled. "Come on."

They had breakfast and then Elizabeth and Jason went into the kitchen to clean up and Jake playfully used magic to lift the hose up in the kitchen sink and directed it at their parents who were standing in front of the stove hugging.

Cameron chuckled at his brother who was sitting next to him. The kids didn't use magic a lot but they knew how. Addie was more into it then all of them.

Liz slightly turned her head and then did a double take. "Who's doing that?"

No one would take responsibility so Liz decided they were all going down. She used magic and turned the hose on them and the water sprayed out and Jake's mouth dropped open as he stood there drenched. The girls were yelling and Cameron couldn't stop laughing and started videotaping it. Jake ran into the kitchen and Elizabeth hid behind Jason and then it was chaos. Flour was flying through the air and everyone but Cameron ended up on the floor drenched with goop all over the place.

"Say cheese," Cameron said as he left his phone hanging in the air and he slid behind the group before snapping the picture. This would definitely be their Christmas card photo.

The End


End file.
